As The Years Go
by YamiYukino
Summary: 6 years has passed and Nanami hasn't settled down. The kids have grown and a precocious crush still lingers with Tatsumi. Now that he's older he might have a shot with Nanami but things aren't always so easy as she still sees him as the boy she once knew. T for mild swearing, and future mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

_Tatsumi and Yaichi looked at the river next to the cherry blossom tree. It has already lost its petals now that they were in summer. The paths to the other towns has been repaired, which was good since everyone was worried about trade. At least that's what Tatsumi heard from his dad Ittetsu._

" _Ah, fish." Yaichi saw a fish jump in the river._

" _Good eye Yaichi." Tatsumi patted his little brother's head._

" _Wha? So yer the new farmer?" Tatsumi turned around and saw Komari with a new person at the gates leading to Westown._

" _Yeah, it's nice to meet you." She bowed._

" _Hey! Come an' see you two!" Komari yelled at them. Yaichi and Tatsumi looked at each other before heading over._

 _The new farmer had on short overalls in a beige color with pink highlights and a white shirt underneath. Her hair was short with a black hat on top. Her eyes were almond shaped, honey colored, and her black hair cupped her angled face that made Tatsumi's heart skip a beat._

" _These two are Ittetsu's boys, Tatsumi," Komari pointed at him, "And Yaichi."_

" _It's nice to make your acquaintance." She bowed._

" _Naw!" Komari slapped her back and the farmer got caught off guard, stepping forward from it. She got close to Tatsumi's face on accident._

 _She was close, very close. Tatsumi couldn't help but blush. He was 12 years old after all._

" _Sorry." She stepped back and Tatsumi shook his head, not being able to speak._

" _Stop with the whole formal talk! We're all like family here." Komari smiled wide. The farmer stepped back after giving him an apology._

 _And that's how Tatsumi met Nanami._

Chapter 1: 5 Years Later

Tatsumi moved the merchandise into the storage room in Moriya's business. After two years of taking over Hinata's job, Tatsumi has grown to enjoy the work. Shizu, his mom, came by to tell him that the store was opening. With a yawn, Tatsumi went over to the entrance and got to work.

"Tatsumi, did you stay up late last night?" Shizu mentioned, giving a customer her tailored cloths.

"I didn't mean to mother." Tatsumi apologized while giving a small shipment to a farmer outside of the towns.

"Don't forget, you aren't a child anymore. You have responsibilities to attend to." Shizu lightly reprimanded him. Tatsumi nodded as he tended to his customers. Sumomo was around moving things here and there. She wasn't the young girl that often made clumsy mistakes. Now she was a young teen that was able to bring in customers with the familiarity of the store. The door was constantly opening during the morning with Omiyo coming in to have small talk with Shizu.

Moriya was doing paperwork at his desk as the door opened again. Tatsumi had to control his feelings as Nanami came in. She was wearing a heavy farmer's outfit, to ward off the cold of the winter season.

"Ah, welcome Nanami." Moriya said with a smile. After five years of settling, Nanami was everyone's friend. How she found the time to do that, Tatsumi had no idea.

"Hi Moriya, anymore deals you want to offer me?" She chuckled.

"Ah unfortunately I have none for now but I suspect you have other business here." Moriya went back to his paper work. Nanami greeted Ittetsu, Shizu, Omiyo and finally stood in front of Tatsumi. His heart started to beat fast but he was working, it was no time to attempt to flirt. Not that he thought about it too much or sometimes at night or whenever she was near. Ah, he was getting off track.

"Welcome to Ra Man's general store. Is there anything I can do to help?" Tatsumi rattled off his usual spiel. Nanami giggled which made Tatsumi gulp, his control waning.

"You always have to say that every time I come?" Nanami asked.

"It is the merchant protocol. As much as I'd like to make an exception for you, it's needed for me to keep the habit. If not, I might accidentally insult someone." Tatsumi replied.

"You almost talk as good as Hinata." Nanami chuckled and at that Tatsumi couldn't keep his blush under wraps. He cleared his throat to try to reign it in again. "Ok, ok, I'm done teasing you. Since we're two weeks away from the end of winter, I was wondering if you had any spring seeds in."

"Yes we do, what would you like?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Just two bags of turnip seeds please." Nanami said, taking out the money for it and Tatsumi going behind him and taking it from the box. He couldn't help but think how their fingers brush when she took her items and paid. "Thank you. Kasumi has been waiting for my pickled turnips for a while." Nanami smiled.

"She must be happy that spring is coming around then." Tatsumi smiled back and nodded.

"Your birthday is coming around right? 18 years old, do you want me to make you anything?" Nanami asked. As much as Tatsumi would like to have thought it was special only to him, he knew that Nanami actually went around making gifts for everyone when she could.

"Well, spring is coming. Maybe some shiso juice?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Really? You don't want anything else?" Nanami cocked her head to the side. Tatsumi thought she looked cute when she did that.

"No, that's it, thank you." Tatsumi nodded.

"Then that will be easy." Nanami giggled before giving her farewells and leaving. Tatsumi went back into routine for the other customers, lightly clenching the fist that brushed Nanami's fingertips every once in a while.

At 16:00, the shop has close. Moriya and Sumomo went to the stockroom to count everything while Tatsumi went out into the cold. The snow was slowly melting away as spring was rapidly approaching but there was still a chill in the air. He walked through town, going over to the Inari shrine and saying his prayers.

He took a look at his hand and let out a long breath. "This is getting serious. What's the time they said that infatuation turns into love? 3 months? I've gone way past that time." He whispered to himself.

"Tatsumi."

"Wah!" He jumped, looking at Kasumi's humored face. She let out a few giggles and his face grew red with embarrassment. "Oh hi Ms. Kasumi."

"I have noticed you've gotten behind on your studies." Kasumi stepped up next to him and began to pray at the shrine too.

"Moriya has us switching all the winter stock with the spring stock. It's been hectic and I apologize for the lateness." Tatsumi said.

"No it's ok. You're a smart boy Tatsumi. I know you will turn in your assignments eventually. Though remember, although this will be your last year at school, does not mean you can ignore your homework." Kasumi slightly berated him.

"Yes Ms. Kasumi." He nodded.

"Hm? Did you grow taller?" Kasumi wondered as she realized she's starting to look up to him instead of the other way around.

"Oh yeah, I grew another inch though if I let down my hair, I might lose some of the height." Tatsumi chuckled, still keeping his bangs up with a clip. It has grown much longer though has he also put it up in a ponytail.

' _Kinda like Nanami.'_ He smiled at the memory.

"I can't believe it. I still remember when you were half my height. Well, I should let you go then. I also promised to meet Komari." Kasumi bid her farewells as Tatsumi went to walk absentmindedly around the town. He had the idea to go and get his fishing pole to catch something for dinner.

Unbeknownst to him, Inari was listening to his whispers and wonders who exactly has caught his eye.

"It seems that someone has caught the eye of one of the townspeople. Considering that I have seen how he has grown throughout the years, I feel like my duty as their protector to help him." Inari explained as they, Dessie, and Witchie got together for some tea time.

"Oooh! That so sweet Inari!" Dessie giggled.

"Eh, love huh? I haven't seen something like that in a while. Nanami turned down my offer of giving her someone from my town." Witchie huffed, sipping on her peach sake.

"Have you found out who they like?" Dessie wondered, taking some almond cookies with her milk tea.

"Ah that is the one thing they did not mention. I do not know what I can do, yet." Inari's ears went down.

"Eh!? You called this meeting and you're not even sure of anything!?" Witchie balked.

"It's ok. Maybe he'll say it eventually. We must be good protectors and make sure his love goes well." Dessie nodded.

"Thank you Dessie." Inari bowed.

* * *

Today was Monday, which was also Tatsumi's day off. So he was at his and Yaichi's spot, catching fish. His basket already filled halfway. He couldn't help but compare himself with Hinata who did the same thing.

"Have you gotten anything back?" Tatsumi asked, reeling in another fish.

"He said that he'll try to come out in spring." Yaichi watched the water.

Hinata had gone and moved away when he got his big break as an actor. Everyone was happy for him that his dream was coming true. Unfortunately, the theater that hired him was farther than the palanquin could take him. So he made the decision to move from Tsuyukusa over to the other town. It was a 5 hour trip to and back. Hinata hasn't forgotten them though, nearly everyone would get a letter from him every once and a while.

Tatsumi felt slight guilt when Hinata left if only because he was dating Nanami at the time.

They made the decision to break up so Hinata can go and make his dream come true.

" _Whoa! Did everyone come to see me off?" Hinata chuckled as most of the town really did. They were at the trail where a carriage was already set to take him._

" _Wah! I'm going to miss you!" Sumomo was already crying. Shizu tried calming her down._

" _Ah don't worry Sumomo! I'll make sure you send you letters and some treats from where I'm going ok?" Hinata knelt down and patted her head._

" _O-Ok." Sumomo hiccuped._

" _I must say I am proud of the work you have done for me. As long as you don't shirk your responsibilities, I can see you going far." Moriya nodded._

" _Thanks boss." Hinata bowed._

" _Do well." Ittetsu said plainly._

" _We will miss you Hinata. Don't skip your meals." Shizu mothered him. Hinata gave her a sheepish smile._

" _I'll make sure to send a few of my pieces to your theater. That way you can at least remember me." Yuzuki laughed._

" _Geez, it's not like I'm forgetting any of you." Hinata laughed._

 _Yaichi cried silently as Hinata patted his head. He put a hand on Tatsumi's shoulders._

" _You might be young to run my stall but you'll be a good replacement, I'm sure of it. Just try not to flirt with all the girls ok?" Hinata teased._

" _Very funny." Tatsumi shrugged off his hand while Hinata smiled proudly at him._

" _Here's a bento from Omiyo and Umekichi." Yuzuki handed Hinata a wrapped up box._

" _Oh thank you!" Hinata's stomach growled and everyone laughed._

" _Oi! Wait for us!" Komari shouted with Kasumi, Ginjiro, and Nanami right behind her. "Good job Hinata! Yer going to be great!"_

" _Don't forget about us little people." Ginjiro guffawed._

" _I'm not an A-lister!" Hinata laughed._

" _I wish you the best." Kasumi bowed and Hinata bowed back. Nanami and him looked at each other._

" _Take care ok?" Nanami smiled softly._

" _Yeah." Hinata replied just as soft. Everyone was hoping they would stay together. Well, almost everyone._

 _At that time, Tatsumi was 15 and had applied to take over Hinata's position. It was a battle as his family wanted him to go to school. Kasumi had relented and agree to still teach him after work on the grounds that his grades don't slip. That's the good thing of having a teacher living near you._

 _Tatsumi was well into his adolescence and had already gone on a few dates with some girls that had passed through the town. Not that he wanted anything serious, most of them came to him. So along he went on a few dates before the girls dumped him. It wasn't entirely his fault as they were very insistent most of the time. He got a reputation of a heart breaker but he couldn't settle down. No, how could he?_

 _He was head over heels for Nanami._

 _When everyone saw that that there was something that Hinata wanted to say to Nanami, the group dispersed, giving Hinata their final goodbyes. Tatsumi left with them, only to backtrack and eavesdrop on their conversation. Not exactly his smartest move but he was curious._

" _So…you're still serious about our…break up?" He heard Hinata say._

" _I just don't want you to feel guilty about being so far away and this is your big break! I don't want to hold you back." Nanami said. So it wasn't Hinata who initiated this but Nanami._

" _You would have never held me back, you know that." Hinata took her hands in his. "I still love you."_

 _Tatsumi really started to feel like this was a bad idea._

" _I love you too…well, I don't want to keep you here too long. You have a long way to go." Nanami's voice trembled, nearly ended in a sob. Tatsumi looked from the bush he was hiding behind. Nanami was shaking. Hinata hugged her close and they stayed like that for a long time._

" _I'll write." Hinata cleared his throat and Tatsumi saw Nanami nod. When Hinata took Nanami's face and leaned in for a kiss, he looked away. He felt extremely guilty for being happy that Hinata was leaving yet happy that he might have a chance._

 _Or maybe not, Tatsumi's little voice told him. You're still so young. She won't look at you the way she looks at Hinata, you really think you stand a chance? Tatsumi heard the hooves against the trail and knew that Hinata was leaving. He didn't dare move from his hiding spot as he heard Nanami descend into open sobbing._

 _Guilt and giddiness wound around in his heart. He loved Hinata as an older brother but was extremely jealous that he started dating Nanami._

' _I heard you're dating Hinata now! Wow, to have someone as beautiful as you, I might get a little jealous! I'm kidding. I'm happy for you two.'_

 _He was not kidding and his jealousy spiked when he heard Hinata was going to propose. Then this happened._

 _Needless to say, Tatsumi didn't get a wink of sleep that night._

Tatsumi was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Nanami inching her way closer to him.

"Boo!" She cried and Tatsumi got so startled he fell in the river.

"Ah! Cold, cold, cold!" Tatsumi cried out as Nanami both laughed and helped in out of the water. Yaichi was laughing too much to even try to help.

"Oh my Goddess, I'm so sorry!" Nanami laughed as Tatsumi was shivering and dripping wet.

"Yaichi! Why didn't you warn me?" He groaned to his brother.

"I couldn't resist." Yaichi chuckled.

"Ok, ok, that's enough laughing. Come on, I'll pay for you at the spa." Nanami offered and Tatsumi gladly took it.

"Yaichi! Take the fish to our home!" Tatsumi yelled, nearly forgetting about it. Nanami led him by his soaked robes over to the spa.

"I didn't think I'd scare you that much. What were you thinking about that you didn't even notice me?" Nanami giggled.

"Just things and the New Year." Tatsumi lied.

"Oh yeah, New Year is coming. Time to choose where to go. I remember how Hinata was so mad that I went to Westown years ago. Considering he's not here, maybe I should go to Lulukoko's." Nanami thought out loud.

' _Maybe you can come with me to ours.'_ Tatsumi thought but kept to himself. They entered the spa and Nanami explained what happened with Tatsumi. She paid for his time in the hot springs and a change of clothes. Tatsumi was about to say no when Nanami stamped her foot down and didn't let him have a say.

"Oh no, this is my fault. I spooked you, I got you wet, I laughed at you," She giggled before clearing her throat, "I'm paying. Now go in there, wash up, and get something hot to drink. Shizu will kill me if you got sick."

"Ok, ok." Tatsumi chuckled. "Thank you Nanami."

"No problem. I'll see you later k?" Nanami waved him goodbye as she left. He went into the hot spring, trying to slowly raise his temperature instead of dunking right into the hot springs. After all, Kasumi said that the sudden temperature change might hurt his body. Tatsumi bathed with warm water before entering the spring. A few other townsfolk were already in there. He noticed Umekichi talking with a few of the older patrons.

Tatsumi put a cloth towel over his head and relaxed. His thoughts were adrift, switching from work, school, and home. Every once and a while his thoughts drifted to Nanami.

He groaned audibly. "What am I going to do?" He really wanted to get closer to her but had no way to do it. The best way to try is around New Year's but how can he convince her to go to Tsuyukusa?

He stayed in the spa so long that he nearly passed out from the heat.

* * *

"Let's see, soil has been worked on, all the animals has food, everything put away in the storage, I don't think I'm missing anything." Nanami mused, going through her mental checklist of her farm. It's been 3 years since her father gave his blessing and his respect. Since then it has all been about taking care of everything. Would she have liked to settle down and have a family? Of course. She would love to have that.

There were days that she wondered if she made the wrong choice in letting Hinata go.

She slapped her cheeks hard. "No, no, and no. No more thinking like that. That stuff can come later, right now, letters."

Nanami started on her way towards Westown. It was lightly snowing out in the farmland. She greeted Megan and Hector before reaching the town. She had declined taking in part time jobs and went straight to the post office. The door rang as several people were already in there.

"Top of the morning Ms. Nanami, I reckon you have more mail today?" Ethan wondered, finishing up weighing a box for another customer.

"You got me." Nanami giggled. "Three for my family and one for Hinata please." Ethan rang them up before she heard a few girls giggling as Wayne entered. He politely excused himself before giving a big smile.

"Nanami! Good morning. It's always nice to see your smile, bright and early." Wayne winked as he usually does. Nanami remember how it made her heart all a flutter before realizing that he was like that with all the girls. Then it almost got annoying, now it's more funny than anything.

"Morning to you too Wayne." Nanami payed Ethan.

"More mail to deliver to your sweetheart?" Wayne looked over her shoulder.

"Ha, ha, funny. You know Hinata and I broke up a long time ago. I just send him mail just to see how he's doing. I'm getting worried though, he hasn't responded in 3 months." Nanami sighed. "I guess maybe he doesn't want to be friends anymore?"

"Now who wouldn't want to be friends with you? You're the sweetest gal around." Wayne chuckled.

"It happens I guess. It would be weird to keep talking right? We should be moving on." Nanami reasoned. "There's no sense in staying in the past."

"You didn't separate on bad terms though. Perhaps he got caught up with work and all that. Don't you worry about it. You'll get wrinkles." Wayne poked Nanami in between her eyes.

"Rude! You are two years older than me Wayne, you're the one that needs to worry about eye wrinkles with all your winking." Nanami winked back at him which sent him laughing.

"You got me there." Wayne cleared his throat to stop from laughing.

"Wayne, you still have more deliveries." Ethan reminded him.

"I won't keep you then. See ya!" Nanami waved.

"Oh Nanami, will you be coming to our New Year's party?" Wayne stopped her from opening the door and looking down. It irks Nanami that he was a good size taller than her.

"I'm thinking of going over to Lulukoko's festival actually. I haven't been there for a while." Nanami mentioned.

"Aww. Well, you'll be in my thoughts." Wayne chuckled.

"Uh huh. See ya Wayne." Nanami bundled up before going out. Wayne went out to fill his bag and Ethan gave him a raised eyebrow.

"So why haven't you hooked up with her yet hm?" Ethan asked.

"With Nanami? I think you're getting it wrong. She's only a very good friend, almost like a sister." Wayne chuckled.

"She seems to handle you well enough but if you insist." Ethan shrugged before going over to the other customers. Wayne shook his head before going out back into the cold. No, that ship sailed and gone. He wouldn't want to ruin want they have now either. Wayne would find another lady in his life eventually.

* * *

It was the night of New Year's and Tatsumi was almost banging his head against the post in his home. He still didn't know how to invite Nanami to the New Year's celebration. Why is this so hard!?

"Tatsumi?" Shizu wondered. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing mother. I'm going out." Tatsumi opened the door and walked out. By now all the snow has slowly retreated and some warm air has passed by. Still didn't stop being chilly though. Ok, time to man up! He was going to march straight into Nanami's farm and ask her to go with him to the New Year here in Tsuyukusa!

"Tatsumi?" He turned around and there she was. Tatsumi wondered if Inari is laughing at him right now.

At the shrine, Inari sneezes

"Nanami! Why are you still out so late at night?" Tatsumi chuckled weakly. Nanami giggled and Tatsumi felt his face getting hot and why does that have to happen all the time? Oh right, feelings.

"I just thought I would leave an offering at the shrine. I kinda got carried away with fixing up the farm for the next season so I couldn't do it earlier." Nanami sheepishly chuckled.

Now that Tatsumi noticed, she did have a few specks of dirt on her cheek, her clothes are also on the dirty side. She probably came running from her farm as soon as she was done. Let the jury witness that Tatsumi didn't care even if she rolled in dirt, he still liked her.

"If you want, I can take you there." Tatsumi offered.

"It's ok, I don't want to trouble you." Nanami politely declined.

"You know you wouldn't. Come on." Tatsumi still offered. Nanami couldn't say no to that. Tatsumi and Nanami went with mild conversation. How the shops went, about how Komari and Nanami wrestled in the spa and got banned for a week, Nanami's training with Haulani, and Tatsumi's growing fanbase.

"I actually forgot to tell you some of your groupies caught me one time." Nanami sighed.

"Groupies?" Tatsumi raised his eyebrow.

"Oh excuse me, I mean fangirls." Nanami laughed.

"They don't leave me alone. I don't know how Wayne is able to handle his. The more I'm polite, the more they come." Tatsumi moaned.

"Most girls really like gentlemen. Not only that, the way Wayne goes about saying things kinda makes things worse. Ford always tells me he's a shameless flirt but he's being nice. You're not like him though. You don't flirt but you are kind. Sometimes girls confuse that kindness." Nanami explained.

"You don't right?" Tatsumi fidgeted with his scarf.

"What? No of course not. I've known you for a really long time now. I think I have a handle on your personality. Of course I still remember when you were tiny, calling me beautiful, saying 'I like you,' everywhere." Nanami giggled. Tatsumi wasn't sure what to make of that. Of course he's happy she remembers but it seems that Nanami didn't take him seriously.

He wonders how to make that different. He grew taller, looks like a man, his voice even deepened! Even so, Nanami still saw him as the young boy from all those years ago.

F-!

"Here we go." Nanami jogged toward the shrine. She took out a small napkin with a fresh looking napa cabbage and put it on the altar. "I hope that we have a good spring next year." Nanami clapped before putting her hands in prayer. Tatsumi just watched, making his own prayers earlier in the day.

"Another year gone…" Tatsumi breathed out. "Time sure flies."

"That it does. I can still remember when you used to offer to escort me at night. How did you say it? 'Let me take you home, don't be shy?' Then you would offer your arm all cutely like a little man." Nanami giggled.

"Quit it! Just thinking about it makes me so embarrassed!" Tatsumi pulled up his scarf to try to hide his face. It was too small though and only covered his lower half.

"Oh embarrassed are we? Ne, ne?" Nanami poked him on his side. "Hey I remember where your ticklish side is!"

"No, don't!"

As she chased him around the snow near the shrine, the cabbage vanished from its place. They soon starting snowballs at each other with the last of the snow, the moonlight making sure it wasn't that dark.

Nanami shivered as she checked her watch. "Damn, it got so late." Tatsumi chuckled before getting up, hugging himself as he shivered. "Well, we need to be getting home. I don't want your mom to worry."

"She's fine with me staying out late but you're right. You don't need me to go with you?" Tatsumi wondered.

"You're going to give me your arm again?" Nanami teased and his face got hot. She laughed. "Ok, that's enough teasing. Good night Tatsumi."

"Oh wait, I think you got mud on your face." Tatsumi walked in front of her. Sure enough, a glob was on her face.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a late bath." She tried wiping it but only got part of it off.

"Here, let me." Tatsumi gathered his long sleeved and tipped her chin up, wiping the mud off her cheek. He found himself looking down at her. He remember a stupid promise to himself that he would confess when he got taller but the time came and went, so far, nothing. Then he realized that his hands are lingering far longer than he wanted. "Oh! Sorry!"

Nanami smiled with warmth at him but he recognized that smile. She still didn't see him as he was now.

"Good night Tatsumi." Nanami did a small bow before making her way home.

"Nanami." Tatsumi called out and she turned back.

"Please come to New Years with me." He blurted and she cocked her head in confusion. "Wait, not exactly with me! It's more like with the town and everyone! I mean, I would like you to be there when we make mochi but you won't have to do the hammering all the time. I'm going to be doing it too but its-"

"Tatsumi, you're rambling." Nanami chuckled. "Well, if you feel that strongly. I guess I'll go. I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved as she began walking. Tatsumi made sure that she was far away enough before he shouted in happiness.

"Yes! Thank you Inari for making his come true! Now…if only you can give me the opportunity to come closer to Nanami. Then maybe…maybe I can confess." Tatsumi whispered the last part before running to his home.

Inari just stood in front of the shrine, his mouth gaping open.

"I must tell the others!"

* * *

 **This is not necessarily my first story. I have an account that's about 12 years old but I really don't want others to think I'm slacking off on some of my major projects so I decided to open this up.**

 **Welcome everyone! I had this story running in my head for a while. I noticed how Tatsumi would say a few things here and there about the female character that I picked up on as a sorta crush, then this happened! So I decided to roll with it. I'll try to update weekly. I also have two other harvest moon ideas coming up so we'll see how those goes!**

 **I will be grateful for any reviews :3**


	2. Chapter 2

" _I can't believe all the places you've been Mr. Haulani!" Tatsumi awed with Yaichi nodding furiously. Tigre was standing next to them with a smile on his face, very proud of his grandfather._

" _Well, one needs to be well traveled to understand the world. If you stay in one place without trying to educate yourself, you'll miss most of your life. I was blessed with all my experiences." Haulani's deep laugh reverberated through the hut before a knock sounded on the door._

" _Haulani? Are you there?" Nanami's voice came from it. Tatsumi's gaze focused on the door at that time. Haulani opened and Nanami came in, an order in her town._

" _Aloha, ah my package has arrived. Thank you Nanami." Haulani nodded._

" _No problem. Hey guys, you're not causing any trouble with Haulani are you?" Nanami crossed her arms and eyed them with a smirk._

" _Of course not. We're only asking him about his adventures." Tigre frowned._

" _I'm only teasing." Nanami came in and ruffled his head. Tigre shooed her away._

" _You're here really late Nanami." Haulani put his package down._

" _Yeah, I kinda got carried away with fishing. Ludus just upgraded it so I wanted to test it out. I got ahead of myself." Nanami rubbed her head sheepishly._

" _Are you going to be alright going home so late? I can take you! You don't have to be shy." Tatsumi came up and offered his hand._

" _Aren't you sweet Tatsumi?" Nanami giggled before she playfully pinched his cheek. "But I'll be alright. My farm isn't that far from here. You two be careful when going to Tsuyukusa. Bye." Nanami left after waving everyone goodbye._

 _Tatsumi sighed in disappointment as Yaichi and Tigre looked at him. Of course Yaichi didn't understand, he was too young and Tigre swept it under the rug._

Chapter 2: New Year

Nanami finished putting all her animals back into her various barns. She got the soil ready, her seeds are in her bag, her storage is filled with various fertilizers to help her get those legendary trophies, and her trees are ready to give her fruit. She listed all her things on her fingers and finally closed her fist. The sunset was beautiful at that time. This would be the first time since dating Hinata that she will be visiting Tsuyukusa's New Year's.

"Oh mind you hate me don't you?" She laid on the ground. All the snow seemed to seep into the fields. Yawning little stalks of grass came up from the ground and the trees are already starting to bud. "The cherry blossoms are going to bloom soon. I wonder what's Hinata up to…"

" _I'm not going to trouble you."_

" _You never did."_

" _Be well."_

" _You're leaving."_

" _You're not stopping me."_

"Stop." Nanami tapped her head and got up from the ground. She wandered into her home that seemed too big for her at times. She had it remodeled after Tsuyukusa's homes after getting together with Hinata. She had hoped it would welcome him here in case… "I really need to let him go." Nanami moaned as she made her bath ready. She showered and sat in the bath for a bit.

Nanami felt her body relaxed after the day's work, rubbing her cheek from an itch when she remembered Tatsumi and her at the shrine. She chuckled at that. That innocent snowball fight, them getting dirty, Tatsumi cleaning her cheek.

Hm. To think just some years ago, he was just a sweet and cheeky kid. Always talking about liking her, telling her she was different than Komari and Kasumi, helping her at times whenever she needed it. When was it that he started to change exactly? Nanami realized that night made her realize how much taller he became thanks to the genes of his father.

"He's not a little boy, especially now that his 18th birthday is coming next season." Nanami got out of the tub and dried herself. She turned on her hair dryer and even dabbled a bit in some light makeup before going over to her closet. She had grabbed the pink kimono she bought long ago. Nanami made sure to only wear these during Tsuyukusa festivals. She put it on the way Shizu instructed and, after checking herself out in the mirror, made her way to the Tsuyukusa's gate.

"Eh! Nanami! Yer lookin' all spiffy! That excited to be here?" Ginjiro laughed.

"Pretty much. Let's get started shall we?" Nanami smiled.

"After you." Ginjiro waved her through. They walked through the rice paddies and through the town. They made light conversation, mostly about Tsuyukusa as well as the past years. Nanami did her best to provide for all three towns but gave more to Lululoko since they barely had any farmland thanks to being so close to the ocean. At least they rivaled the other towns in food. Everyone looked out for everybody. It was one of the greatest things of where she lived.

"Alright, watch yer step." Ginjiro warned as they made their way to the body of the main temple. The shrine in the town was mostly for donations by the townspeople who couldn't make their way up to the temple. They went up there and all the of the town was there. It was crowded but Nanami liked it because Inari would be happy.

"Whoa! I almost didn't recognize ya for a second, man, you look awesome!" Komari came by with Kasumi, both wearing kimonos. Komari's was dark orange with polka dots that really suited her. Kasumi's was dark blue with red spider blossoms.

"Thanks Komari. The pink isn't much right?" Nanami feeling suddenly feeling more bashful with her bright color.

"Nah, you make it look good. Did you wear makeup?" Komari got close to Nanami.

"Y-Yeah. I just kinda felt like it. Since I haven't been here in so long." Nanami chuckled.

"It looks good on you. Don't worry, you're not the only one." Kasumi lifted her sleeve and showed it to Nanami. She took a small sniff and got hit with light flowery perfume.

"Aww yeah! We're being extra girly now! Come on, let's get some warm tea and go to the bell!" Komari shouted and Nanami walked with them. She saw Tatsumi with his family. Yaichi tugged on Tatsumi's sleeve and pointing to Nanami. He noticed and waved at her. Nanami waved back. Everyone was sitting around waiting for Ginjiro. Inari was standing behind the bell, fidgeting with his robes. Even Nanami noticed that he put more effort into his appearance.

"So what are your guys wishes for next year?" Komari asked, putting her tea down.

"Being able to better communicate with my students so that they may strive to do great things later in life." Kasumi replied.

"That's a good one! I think, for me, to try to be politer to customers." Komari nodded her head.

"To staying on my farm and that everyone stays happy and healthy." Nanami said.

"You're so sweet Nanami!" Komari hugged her. "If I was a guy, I'd definitely marry you!" Kasumi rolled her eyes and Nanami laughed.

"Alright! Now then, it's time for the bell ringing!" Ginjiro called out. Everyone gathered around as Ginjiro called out the ones to ring it. Time flew by as everyone went up to ring. Nanami was used to ringing it on the last one. She went up and stood next to the log as everyone began counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Nanami gonged the bell and everyone cheered. Inari was clapping right next to her, getting caught up in the festivities. He made a sign that she should come over and Nanami, making sure no one was really paying attention to her, went over.

"Happy New Year Inari." Nanami gave him a bow.

"Happy New Year to you as well Nanami. Though I called you over for a little more than the celebration. In fact, it has to do with you." Inari smiled.

"Yeah? What is it?" Nanami wondered.

"Nanami! We need help getting ready for the mochi pounding!" Komari called her.

"Sorry Inari. I'll make sure to visit the shrine later ok?" Nanami left and Inari's ears went down. He tried not to let it get to him. He'll have time to talk to her.

Everyone gathered around as hammers were being passed around. Komari, Tatsumi, and Nanami had the hammer while Yaichi and Kasumi would be moving the rice. Nanami was sweating even with the cold.

"Hyah!" Komari smashed the mochi.

"Strong." Yaichi commented.

"You know it. I can't wait until this is done! Just thinking about fresh mochi is makin' my mouth water." Komari giggled.

"Please don't drool into the mix." Kasumi said allowing Tatsumi to hammer it.

"Ew." Yaichi said.

"You know she won't do that." Nanami huffed in exertion, wiping the sweat from her brow. Maybe she shouldn't had worn the kimono.

"You look good Nanami. Pink suits you." Tatsumi commented.

"Told ya!" Komari laughed.

With the help of everyone, the mochi came out and everyone took their turns filling them with their respective flavors. Yuzuki passed by to hand Nanami his batch of sweet red bean paste. Nia sat down, finally relaxing now that everyone was eating. She bit into her mochi and it stretched. She heard Tatsumi chuckled before he sat down, giving her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." She covered her mouth while chewing.

"No problem. I'm really glad you came. For a second, I thought you were going to Lulukoko." Tatsumi breathed out.

"Careful, keep saying that I might go right now." Nanami stuck her tongue out.

"Now you're just messing with me." Tatsumi chuckled.

"Yep." Nanami kept on eating her mochi with a smile on her face. Before long, people ate their fill of the mochi and everyone was waiting for the sunrise to come up.

"Guys! My dad gave us permission to get on top of the house! Come on, let's go see the sunrise!" Komari came by.

"Why do we need to be on the roof?" Nanami raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be a party pooper Nanami and don't question my methods!" Komari giggled. "Let's go Tatsumi, your brother is already headed there."

"Well with that, I have to go." Tatsumi laughed. Nanami followed, quickly of course. By her watch, the sunrise should be up in an hour. They walked as fast as they could as the sky starting to turn ever brighter. They found the ladder and Tatsumi held onto it so they wouldn't fall. Kasumi, Yaichi, Sumomo were all there. Sumomo waved enthusiastically while Yaichi kept a close eye on the horizon.

"Yep here we go." Komari and Nanami held onto each other as they went to sit next to Kasumi who already had a small sake bottle next to her. Tatsumi looked at them bewildered as they passed out the alcohol between the three of them.

"You want some? It's almost yer birthday." Komari hummed. Tatsumi chuckled while sitting next to Nanami.

"Not yet my birthday so technically not legal for it either." Tatsumi said.

"Aw, you're no fun. Well, more for-Hey!" Komari whine as Kasumi took the bottle and sealed it.

"We are on top of the roof of your teahouse. You should not drink period but I only allowed this because you agreed you wouldn't drink the whole bottle." Kasumi did her icy cold stare that made Komari harrumph.

"Calm down Komari, let's just sit back and relax yeah?" Nanami said, sipping on her own cup.

"Fine, fine but here Tatsumi, one little drink won't kill you. It's peach!" Komari shoved the cup in Tatsumi's hand, not taking a no. Komari, Kasumi, and Sumomo delved into light conversation while Nanami stared out into the horizon, sipping her sake slowly. Tatsumi tried it and was hit with the heat of the alcohol and the sweetness of the fruit. He wasn't used to it though and just held onto the cup.

"Weird isn't it?" Nanami said.

"What is?" Tatsumi wondered.

"The drink. So many love drinking but it always sucks the first time you take a sip. At least you haven't tried the harder ones, those really mess you up. Don't look at me like that, I'm not talking from experience but my dad's." Nanami giggled, finishing her sake.

"Your dad?" Tatsumi's felt his face get hotter and turned away to try to hide it.

"Yeah. He'd go out for social drinks with his coworkers to make them relax and to have a good work environment. Sometimes he'd go a little too far and stumble into the house. I never really liked it when he was doing that. If you don't really want it, you can give it to me." Nanami offered which Tatsumi took as he gave his cup to her. As the other three girls laughed it up with their conversation, Tatsumi tried not to focus on the fact that Nanami was using his cup to drink the rest of his sake. How his lips were on those just a minute ago and the fact that hers are now on it too.

No he didn't just think they shared an indirect kiss or anything, Inari forbid! He was only making the observation, carefully, closely, and probably staring too much.

"Yeah, here it comes guys!" Komari pointed at the horizon and all of them cheered as they successfully viewed the first sunrise of the New Year.

"Beautiful…" Nanami murmured. Tatsumi wondered the same as he stared at her.

"Yeah." He agreed and Nanami caught him staring at him.

Then she felt it. A small pang in her heart. Something moved that hasn't for a long time but the moment was dashed when Komari nearly fell and Kasumi and Nanami had to help her back up. At that, everyone agreed it would be best to get down. Tatsumi's face was still red once they got down. Nanami excused herself from the group as she had to go and tend to her animals.

On the way home, she couldn't stop thinking about how Tatsumi was staring at her or how the light made his blue eyes shine. Why though? At the time, she didn't understand or maybe she didn't want to.

After all, Tatsumi's greatest rival was Nanami's heart that still felt for Hinata.

* * *

The weeks rolled by and spring was in full swing. Nanami had planted strawberries, radishes, and potatoes. Her cherry tree was already blossoming, getting ready to deliver fruit. She was busy running around and usually doesn't get done with everything until almost noon. About six to seven hours of straight work. Nanami didn't complain though, it was nice.

The only thing is, after all this work, she really doesn't want to cook something. Around noon time, it started to get warmer. Nanami washed up and put on a western style dress. It wasn't fluffy at the bottom but more practical. The only thing was that the front of the dress was higher than the back, showing off her shapely legs. The bodice was also slightly low. Nanami felt slightly embarrassed but she did want to be girly every once in a while. She put on a red flower clip and went out, straight to Lulukoko.

Nanami hummed to herself as she walked through the trail. She soon started to smell the ocean air and came out of the jungle trail to see the sun shining bright on the water. It was rolling lazily on the white sandy beaches. The stores along the beach were all closed for their lunch hours. Nanami greeted a few passerbys with their signature greeting. She walked up the wooden bridge and ended up in the tea beach house. Siluka was tended to the few customers at the tables while Iluka was humming while tending to the bar.

"Nanami! Looks like you cleaned up for once!" Iluka teased.

"Is it me or do I see some unkempt curls?" She teased back which got a mischievous grin from Iluka. That was their relationship. They teased, they threw shade at each other, nearly downright insulting each other but they knew their boundaries. That's just the way they were. Of course they had a few sweet moments. One time, Nanami found a very grabby customer wanting to put his hands on Iluka.

She threw him in the ocean. Thank the Goddess for Haulani's lessons.

"You're tired." Siluka floated near her before guiding her to a small table.

"Winter time is sorta a good time for me. There's not much to do with all the snow so I only take care of my animals, mostly. Spring is more hectic with the fruits and vegetables." Nanami explained before Siluka put down a hibiscus tea with ice in front of her, Nanami's favorite.

"I am tired too. Ocean waves makes me sleepy." Siluka added with lidded eyes.

"Siluka no falling asleep!" Iluka shouted across the restaurant. Siluka merely nodded before clearing another table.

"Aloha." Ludus came up and he smiled at Nanami.

"Yo Ludus, day off?" Nanami said, sipping at her tea.

"Yes. I just finished with an order not long ago. I found myself getting hungry and decided to come by." Ludus explained standing around the table.

"Care to join me?" Nanami showed an empty seat across from her.

"Sure, maholo." Ludus sat down. Siluka came by and put down herb pasta. "I'm surprised you're not cooking for yourself. Your food is delicious." Ludus complimented.

"Oh thank you but I get tired at times. I don't think it's a crime to go out to eat." Nanami shrugged, enjoying the food.

"Very true." Ludus chuckled as Siluka put down a banana au lait.

"Your aura is…different Ludus." Siluka mentioned.

"How so?" Ludus wondered. Siluka just gave her small smile before leaving. "After all this time, they still confuse me."

"I have to admit, Siluka and Iluka are quite the pair of sisters." Nanami said, sipping at her hibiscus tea. "So Ludus, how's your shop and everything? Oh! I almost forgot, are we still doing the training with Haulani?"

"Well there's not much to train on anymore, unless you want to do the sword training with us." Ludus chewed and put his hand in front of his mouth to be polite.

"And kick your butt again?" Nanami teased. Ludus chuckled.

"You got a lucky shot."

"Uh huh, sure. You just underestimated a farmer." She stuck her tongue out.

"I underestimated you, yes, but I'll have you know that I have grown stronger." Ludus flexed slightly. Nanami rolled up her sleeves and showed off as well.

"Winter was slow but spring keeps me on my toes." Nanami winked which Ludus laughed at.

"You're still a girl Nanami." Ludus smiled.

"Woman. I was a girl when I started." She sipped at her tea, hearing the ice clink together.

"Six years already huh? How time flies. I still remember that shack you had to deal with when you first came." Ludus reminisced.

"Ugh, those were the days. The wood creaked all the time when I walked in there and the windows shuddered with the wind. I'm so glad the path got fixed when it did, otherwise I'd probably have to suffer in that shack more." Nanami shivered from those old memories.

"Still you made a name for yourself. All the towns are prospering from your farm and now your house is big on its own." Ludus nodded as he finished his meal. Nanami smiled and agreed but couldn't help but feel a slight pang.

"Sometimes the house feels a little too big…" Nanami's smile wavered. "My steps echo and, although I have my dog and cat, it can get lonely at times." Nanami picked at the leftover ice with her straw and caught Ludus staring at her. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to vent." Nanami cleared her throat.

"Have you thought about settling down?" Ludus wondered, sipping at his own drink.

"The thought has crossed my mind. I'm not getting any younger and I dreamed about having my family but…" Nanami couldn't help but think about Hinata's smile and all the things they lived through. The wind ruffled at her hair slightly.

" _You're not stopping me."_

"Even if you want something really bad, it can't happen so easily." Nanami sighed.

"Are you still in love with Hinata?" Ludus asked bluntly.

" _Yeah it's a pretty passionate scene, I can see why it would make you uncomfortable." Hinata lightly scratched his cheek. Nanami re-read the scene but saw that Hinata was really looking forward to it._

" _You know what? Let's practice it. I don't really mind helping you." Nanami nodded. Hinata smiled at her big._

" _You'll do it? Really? Yes! Ok just stand right there, I'll be right here…Oh and don't forget to let loose ok? It's just acting." Hinata chuckled. Nanami giggled and stood where he said. He took out the notes and gave her the ones that had the other lines. Hinata cleared his throat and let out a big sigh. Nanami felt butterflies in her stomach as his energy changed. He looked so…serious._

" _This might be my last chance, so I just wanted to say that…" Hinata's face grew red, his hands started to play with his clothes, and he looked at Nanami in the eyes, "I love you."_

' _Wow, he's really good.' Nanami thought._

 _"I didn't truly know what love was until I met you, and I know now that I will never love another." Hinata looked torn and Nanami was actually really curious as to how he was on the stage. She looked down at her notes as she prepared for her own lines. "I'll be watching you from afar, praying every day for your happiness."_

" _You got this all wrong. The truth is that I have always watched you as well because I love you too. I wanted to be with you all this time." Nanami replied. Hinata's face grew wistful as he stared at her longingly. So many emotions ran through his face and Nanami wondered if she had said something wrong. Of course she's not an actress. 'Did I come off too unnatural?'_

" _Nanami…do you mean that? Will you truly be mine?" Hinata blurted out. Nanami's stomach dropped as she doesn't know if he was still reading the lines or if this was getting real. Should she say something? He had to have noticed he didn't say Orin…but…_

 _Nanami chose to stay silent._

" _Yes." Nanami blushed. Hinata came closer and grabbed her hands._

" _Thank you Nanami. Thank you so much…I will never let you go again."_

Nanami clenched her glass as the memory played in her head. Yeah, she hasn't let go and he hasn't replied. It was already 4 months.

"Is it bad to say that I am?" Nanami's eyebrows furrowed.

"No but…" Ludus side glanced and saw Siluka coming closer. "I'm sorry for bringing this up." Siluka came to take their glasses and his plate.

"You have no tact." Siluka glared down at Ludus that made the tension disappear. Ludus looked embarrassed and Nanami finally laughed. Ludus crossed his arms and pouted slightly before laughing too. Siluka smiled but it faltered as she saw the obvious aura of loneliness over Nanami.

* * *

Tatsumi was going through his letters after work. Shizu kept on laughing as most of them were from girls that had taken a fancy to him. Tatsumi put away the girls letters in a pile and got some loose paper to write rejections when he realized he missed one. He recognized the writing.

"Oh I got a letter from Hinata." Tatsumi smiled as he opened the envelope and started to read.

Yo Tatsumi!

I heard everything is going good with you at the shops! I'm proud that my lessons stuck with you. Getting all the letters from everyone in Tsuyukusa is awesome which makes this announcement more awesome!

I'm coming back for a bit. Moriya already agreed to give me back my old room. I'll be happy to know that, by the time you get this letter, I should already be packed and getting to leave! I've sent everyone else some letters too so I want a big party, you got that?!

I'll be seeing you soon, Hinata

Tatsumi got up from his seat and Shizu gave him a confusing look. "Is everything alright?"

"Mom, Hinata is coming back." Tatsumi hugged her and showed her the letter.

"Oh this is good news. I'll tell your father and Yaichi will be especially happy." Shizu's face became warm reading the letter. Tatsumi smiled as he let his mom go out. He went to his desk and prepared the letters to his growing fanbase. At this point, he should probably get some pointers from Wayne as to how he manages to keep everyone at arm's length.

As he finished his letters, a few thoughts whispered through his mind. Hinata was coming back which made Tatsumi happy, however, he was sure that Nanami still held a torch for Hinata. What if Hinata also still liked her? Then what? Will they get back together? Will he lose his chance before he even got one?

Tatsumi grabbed his scarf and covered his face. He did so because of his anxiety. He was nervous and happy and…he really wants to see Nanami. He went out of the house as his father and Yaichi were coming in. He gave them a small greeting before taking a walk down the path towards the Crossroads. The sun was setting in the back and he felt the spring breeze. Tatsumi ended up in front of the pond, across from that was the gate to Nanami's farm. He couldn't come up with a valid excuse to go over.

He knelt down and looked into the water. Tatsumi's face was red from thinking about Nanami. If Hinata and Nanami got back together, his heart would break but in the end he would be happy too. Hinata is like a big brother to him and Nanami was always dear to him. He wanted both to be happy.

"Tatsumi?" He looked up and Nanami was there beside him. "It's getting late isn't it?" Nanami smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't notice. I was…thinking." He looked away with his face getting red and his heart beating in his chest. 'I didn't even notice her!'

"Yeah I've been doing a lot of thinking too. Ludus got under my skin though he didn't mean to." Nanami sat next to him. Tatsumi saw that she did have a thoughtful look.

"Can I ask what?" Tatsumi wondered.

"What we were talking about?" Nanami replied. Tatsumi nodded. She sighed. "We were talking about when to settle down. I keep thinking about it. I'm going to get older in the fall and I have everything…except a family." Nanami smiled sadly. Tatsumi wondered if he should tell her about Hinata coming back. "The thing is I'm still hung up on Hinata but it looks like he's forgotten about me. It hurts but I should have expected this. I just didn't think moving on would be this hard."

"Forgotten you? What do you mean? He hasn't wrote to you?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nope!" Nanami shrugged. "Before we would share a lot of letters. Then it started going down until…nothing. Ah well, I guess this is what if feel to know the end I guess." Nanami kept playing it off but Tatsumi reached out and lightly touched her cheek.

"It's ok to be sad." Tatsumi stated. Nanami opened her mouth but couldn't find the words. When was she able to talk about Hinata like this with anyone? Lisette? Komari? Siluka? No one knew her feelings, how hurt she was, how she was still carrying around that hurt until Ludus made her realize it. Soon it got swept away like usual but…it was hard. She had to be the rock, she had to be the one to give the towns what they wanted, to help others but she wanted help in return.

Nanami felt the lump in her throat grow and went to push away his hand but ended up grabbing it. She covered her face with her other hand and cried. Tatsumi grew as stiff as a rock as Nanami quietly cried next to him. He calmed down though, sat a little closer and kept on holding her hand, letting her squeeze it as hard as she wanted to.

Right behind him, Inari, Dessie, and Witchie watched them. Inari's ears were down, Dessie and Witchie looked worried.

"Let her get through this. Humans need to accept their pain before moving on." Witchie crossed her arms.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Dessie wondered.

"It is something we cannot heal." Inari shook his head.

After Nanami stopped crying, she sat next to Tatsumi quietly, the sun long gone and the sounds of nature in the air. She vaguely noticed their hands together and thought back to the day of New Year's. She gave him a side glance and noticed how small his scarf was around his neck, how he had no baby fat on his face. Nanami squeeze his hand and realized his fingers were longer than her own.

'When did he grow up?' Nanami wondered before she wiped her eyes and took back her hand.

"Man, I must look like a mess." Nanami lightly chuckled.

"Not to me." Tatsumi smiled. Nanami shook her head and pinched his cheek.

"Don't get all cheeky with me. It's late so we should go home." Nanami stood up and Tatsumi followed suit. "Tatsumi, thank you." Nanami said sincerely.

"I'm always here for you." Tatsumi said and Nanami felt lighter with those few words.

"When did you grow up?" Nanami sighed. "Good night." She waved before walked towards her farm. Tatsumi looked at his hand and squeezed it. He forgot to tell her about Hinata coming back which left a bad taste in his mouth. He helped her though and that made him feel happier. He'll tell her tomorrow.

On the other end, Nanami went back home and turned on the lights inside her home that seemed too big for her. Her thoughts were clear and lighter than they ever were. A part of her noticed that she missed the warmth from Tatsumi's hand but her mind made her think that it was because Tatsumi was a good friend of hers.

A whisper told her that he wasn't a boy anymore but she brushed that off and decided to think about that later.

* * *

 **I got a few more chapters up and the plot has all been written down. I got two beta's overlooking the plot though not one for the grammar. I really hate writing Komari although she's one of my favorite characters in the game. I really don't understand the 'ya' 'yer' leaving out the g at the end for their southern accent. Especially when they actually speak regularly -_- so I'm sorry if Komari or Ginjiro seems stiff.**

 **Thank you AkariShoko, desertfox . x, A Furry Cat, and sana123 for favoriting/following! Thank you Rika for your review!**

 **Durotos:** _I love well thought out reviews! Thank you so much for your praise. The part with the Gods is actually important because they play a big part later on so I put in a few scenes with them in the background to let everyone know that they're still there. They want to help out Nanami and everyone else in their own power. As to how, you'll have to keep reading :3_

 **Reviews are always every appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Hey Tatsumi!" Hinata came and rubbed the head of the boy._

" _Hinata!" Tatsumi laughed and Yaichi gave Hinata a big smile. Hinata laughed and carried around Yaichi as they all went down to play in the park area. After some pretend play, Hinata sat down on the bench as Yaichi watched the water and Tatsumi caught his breath._

" _Today is a good day." Hinata stated._

" _Yeah? Why?" Tatsumi wondered, grabbing at the bottle with his juice._

" _Well…" Hinata's face grew red. "Nanami and I are going steady!" Hinata announced. "Man I'm so happy!" Hinata laughed, hiding his face. Tatsumi nearly choked on his drink._

" _Congrats." Yaichi said and Hinata patted his head._

" _Tatsumi, why the long face?" Hinata wondered._

" _Huh? There's no long face." Tatsumi forced a smile. "I'm happy for you Hinata. Careful though, I might steal her away from you."_

" _You always were so cheeky. Don't worry, I won't let her go and if I do, promise that you'll take care of her k?" Hinata ruffled his hair and went to sit next to Yaichi. Tatsumi was torn between jealousy and happiness. Hinata was the older brother he wanted but his crush on Nanami was only growing as he grew._

" _I promise."_

Chapter 3: The Past Comes Back

"Alright, all the food has been prepared, oi Dad! Did you get the good sake?" Komari came down from putting up the last of the decorations as today was Tatsumi's party.

"You'd think I'd forget?" Ginjiro smiled as he put down three bottles of the good sake down.

"Yes!" Komari fist pumped. "Thanks dad! People should be coming in now! Oh yeah, did ya hear that Hinata is comin' back soon?"

"Moriya told me the last time I went to pick up a shipment. Makes me wonder though, he's gonna be movin' back right? So what happened in the big city?" Ginjiro rubbed his chin. Komari only shrugged as Sumomo came in with Alma. Yaichi was right behind with Tigre and Schalk. Komari told them where was the present table as they all went around playing. Kasumi was talking to Yuzuki before heading over to Komari who was already getting the food on the table.

"Do you need any help?" Kasumi offered.

"Nah, I got everything. It's all good." Komari shooed her away. Kasumi lightly chuckled before going over to the tables. Shizu and Ittetsu came in, then Omiyo and Umekichi. The place started to get louder as the older children played here and there.

Komari handled the event smoothly and smirked to herself as all that was left was the birthday boy. 'Nanami should be leading him here soon.' She thought.

Nanami was getting ready for the party. For some reason she felt like she should put a bit more effort on her appearance. After all, it wasn't every day that she was going to see one of her favorite kids becoming an adult right?

"And he is an adult." Nanami obliviously said to herself. She put on the green haikara school outfit as Tatsumi told her he liked it. It also went with the spring season with the cherry blossoms. She curled her medium length hair a bit, pushing away her dark locks here and there. She wore a bit of eyeliner to make her eyes pop and a lip gloss. She checked her watched and nodded. It was around this time that Tatsumi would be at his house working on his homework.

There was a giddiness in her step that she failed to notice. Nanami just chalked it up to being excited to be at a party. "Kacchan, you're in charge of the house while I'm gone." She petted her Doberman while her cat was watching the outside from the window. Nanami power walked from her house to the crossroads and took the path to Tsuyukusa. Various random people would greet her and she would bow back.

She noticed the rice paddies around and saw Tatsumi's house. She went up and knocked on the door. "Komari made this a surprise so she suggested that I make him close his eyes." Nanami whispered before the door opened. Tatsumi seemed surprised to see Nanami.

"Nanami! What are you doing here?" Tatsumi looked up and down and Nanami found that she kinda liked the attention he was giving her dress but enough about that.

"Actually I'm here to guide you to…a surprise." Nanami winked. Tatsumi's face got red.

"O-oh." Tatsumi cleared his throat. Nanami offered her hand.

"I need you to close your eyes and I'll lead you." Nanami smiled. Tatsumi put his hand in hers and closed them. She gave him a reassuring squeeze before starting to walk. It wasn't too far of a walk but Nanami found herself liking it. She kept on looking back at Tatsumi who made sure to keep his eyes closed. Every once in a while she would warn him of a few steps and forks in the path before they made it to Tea-ful Reunion shop. She pushed him in.

"Open your eyes." Nanami said and he did.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted, streamers, confetti came down and Tatsumi stared wide eyed before laughing.

"Happy birthday Tatsumi." Shizu came up first and hugged him. Soon after, everyone came around giving him his congratulations. Schalk, Tigre and Alma were the only ones from Lulukoko but, considering they all grew up together, were still close friends. The food was passed around and Tatsumi got to get his fair share of a few sips of the sake they had. Nanami watched him from the sidelines. He was the life of the party and it's been a while since she saw him act his age.

"Man, things are heating up! Here you go." Komari came by with a cup and she poured her some of her father's liquor.

"Not too much. I don't want to be stumbling to my farm you know." Nanami said.

"No prob my friend." Komari winked as she sat down next to her. The shop was loud with banter all around but Nanami kept herself at a distance so that she can allow Tatsumi to have his fun.

"Amazing how time flies right? I still remember when he was about this tall." Nanami measured his young self.

"That's true but look at him now! I hafta say, Shizu and Ittetsu did really good raisin' him. He's now a man! I wonder when he's gonna get himself a girlfriend now." Komari chuckled. Nanami watched Tatsumi. He definitely got his tall genes from his father but his face isn't as manly. A pretty boy that he got from his mom. Nanami got her drink and took a swig. She felt the burn and the warmth but it wasn't that bad. Nanami doesn't get drunk, that was her first rule. Three drinks and that's it. She continued to eat and talk to Komari. Kasumi came later on and they all talked about everything.

Tatsumi kept on doing sneaky side glances at Nanami. He couldn't help but think she dressed up for him on his birthday but he knew she was doing it because it was a party. Now that he was 18 he was technically an adult. He's had a job since he was 15, he is mature for his age as well. Tatsumi took another cup of sake from Ginjiro and downed it. He doesn't understand why people like the burning sensation but it would be rude to decline the drink. Now that he is this old…Tatsumi decided to confess to Nanami as soon as he could.

The party started to wind down and presents started to come out. Tigre gave Tatsumi a specially carved wooden sword from him and Haulani. Schalk and Alma gifted him a new fishing rod from their family. Shizu gave him another scarf, longer and more suited to his height. Ittetsu gave him some shiso seeds and promised to grow it with him. Ginjiro gave him some well crafted glasses. Yuzuki, Omiyo, and Umekichi gifted him some fancy robes. Sumomo gave him a gift from Moriya, a bonus, and she gave him a hand crafted Inari doll.

All in all, Tatsumi was nearly in tears with how moved he was from all the gifts and love from the towns. Nanami had thought about his gift. The thing is she couldn't figure out a real gift to really give him. Sure he asked her for shiso juice but it would be rude to give him just that. Instead, she made a bento made up of his favorite food. She would give it to him after the party. People started to shuffle out with Komari, Nanami, Yuzuki, Yaichi and Tatsumi staying to give Ginjiro a hand with the cleaning.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Yuzuki asked.

"It was really fun, definitely an amazing surprise." Tatsumi said, a little red faced.

"You're drunk." Yaichi stated.

"I'm tipsy I think. I didn't want to say no to anyone." Tatsumi said before hitting his foot on a table and almost tripping.

"Oops. Hey, birthday boy, how about you go home? Me and the rest got everything here." Komari suggested.

"But…" Tatsumi started.

"Hey Nanami, Yaichi, take this kid, oh excuse me, take this guy back home." Komari laughed.

"It's alright Tatsumi, it's best if you go home. We don't want any sort of accident with you here, especially on your birthday." Yuzuki pushed. Tatsumi pouted before agreeing with everyone.

"Let's go home." Yaichi grabbed his brother's hand and Nanami came beside him.

"Bye." Nanami waved.

"Thank you for everything." Tatsumi bowed.

"No problem!" Komari waved back and they went out. The night air felt cool. The moon was full and bright with the stars twinkling right behind.

"That was fun. I didn't expect everyone to come to celebrate." Tatsumi slightly tripped over his feet.

"Everyone likes you." Yaichi said.

"Yep. We planned this for about a week." Nanami said. Tatsumi stared at her.

"Planned? You did this too?" Tatsumi wondered.

"I supplied all the stuff besides the drink. All the food came from my farm directly. It was a lot of fishing and rice but it was ok because it was for you." Nanami fidgeted with her sleeves bashfully.

"Komari helped a lot too." Yaichi nodded. Tatsumi felt his face grow red. Everyone was so nice and this was one birthday he wasn't going to forget. They were getting near the house when Nanami stopped.

"Yaichi, can you let me take Tatsumi for a bit? I need to give him his gift but it's at the farm." Nanami said. Tatsumi blinked, wondering if he was hearing correctly.

"Ok." Yaichi nodded before going over to the house. Tatsumi looked at her and Nanami took his hand again.

"For support. I don't want you tripping over your feet." Nanami said.

"I'm not that drunk." Tatsumi mumbled but held her hand steadfast.

"How were all your presents?" Nanami asked.

"They were good. I loved all of them. I'm surprised that Moriya gave me a bit of a bonus considering that he keeps his money so closely." Tatsumi chuckled.

"Well you're not a boy anymore. Soon you're gonna need to move out, etch a place for yourself, find a girlfriend…settle down." Nanami rattled off.

"It sounds like a lot…I think I might stay with my parents a little longer. I still want to watch out for Yaichi." Tatsumi said.

"That sounds good too." Nanami nodded. "My sister is already making her way in life too. She apparently got the same talent at sales that my dad has. He's already made her an intern in his same company."

"Wow, that's amazing." Tatsumi said.

"I know right! Man, everyone is growing up all around me. You were so tiny when I met you. Ok maybe not that tiny but look at you now." Nanami stopped in the middle of the crossroads. "I have to look up to you now." She smiled at him and Tatsumi blushed slightly but the night kept it hidden. Soon they were at her farm. Tatsumi saw her fields all filled with various crops, her large coop and barn close together. A sweet smell wafted from next to the home as cherry trees grew next to it.

She let got of his hand and opened the door. Tatsumi nervously stood as she went inside. He was curious about how it looked but wouldn't intrude. Nanami came out quickly though with a large bento box wrapped in cloth. She gave it to him and pulled at her sleeves.

"I didn't know what to get you really. I wasn't sure what you could use you know? So since a lot of people like my cooking, I decided to make you your favorite foods. I hope you like it." Nanami smiled. Tatsumi opened the box and saw what was inside. There was a little cup in there with liquid. A shiso leaf right in the middle. Anpan sweet rolls, millet dumplings, another cup filled with a creamy soup, and pudding in the corner. Tatsumi's face heated up as this felt really personal to him. She carefully made everything by hand, for him.

"I love it." Tatsumi said sincerely. "Thank you Nanami."

His eyes were glittering in the dark. His blue eyes weren't like Nanami's. They were darker, fuller, and…really pretty. Nanami found herself staring at him. She wasn't sure if it was the drink or maybe something more but she had an urge to touch him. Tatsumi had finished folding the cloth on the bento when Nanami reach out and hugged him. Tatsumi felt his heart beat race and butterflies form in his stomach. He had his hand resting on Nanami's back while the other balanced the food.

"Happy birthday Tatsumi." Nanami whispered at it gave Tatsumi a rush to the head that he almost felt dizzy. He gulped as the words started to form in his mouth until he bit his lip. A gut feeling told him that right now isn't the time. Nanami needed more time for herself. He wasn't going to rush this. Tatsumi wanted things to be natural, right. He hugged her back and took her in before he let go.

"It's late and I need to go. Thank you for the gift again Nanami. I'll make sure to eat it with you in mind." Tatsumi said breathlessly. Nanami suddenly felt a little awkward and all she did was nod.

"Good night." Nanami said. Tatsumi echoed the sentiment and made his way home. Nanami went inside her house and turned on her light. She went to the bath to wash away the make up and everything. When she stared at her reflection, she realized that her face was flushed. Her heart was beating rapidly and Nanami gulped.

"It's the sake. This is why I don't drink." Nanami shrugged before bathing and getting ready for the next day. Her dreams consisted of stars and a lovely dark blue.

Tatsumi walked to his home, feeling like he was floating. Nanami had hugged him. He could still feel her warmth against him. The light perfume sank into his shirt and he was debating whether he should wash it or not…well that sounded creepy even in his head.

"I'm home." Tatsumi announced, taking off his shoes and putting on his slippers.

"Hey the birthday boy is here!" Tatsumi stopped at the kitchen. At the table, with Yaichi at his side, was Hinata. His hair was shorter, he didn't have his usual three rat tails. He looked skinnier too.

"Hinata!" Tatsumi rushed at the table and Hinata gave him a bone crushing hug. They laughed and patted each other on the back.

"Man, look at you! You got taller!" Hinata chuckled. Tatsumi laughed and rubbed his neck bashfully. He put away the bento on the table.

"I thought you weren't coming for another week." Tatsumi said.

"It seems that he found time to come sooner." Shizu said and they all sat around the table.

"Yep. I had an opportunity and it wasn't like I couldn't miss out on your day of becoming a man!" Hinata puffed out his chest. "I'm proud of who you are Tatsumi." Hinata put a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. Tatsumi teared up and they gave each other another hug.

The night went down as they talked well into the night about their lives but a nagging feeling tugged at Tatsumi's head. There was something he was forgetting but what?

* * *

Nanami stretched in her work outfit of shorts and a small yellow shirt. All the animals have been taken care off, all the crops have been picked and watered, she had checked her trees and tea. Nanami checked things off using her fingers and saw that everything has been taken care off. She changed the shipping from Lulukoko to Westown as their Guardian Festival was coming closer. She looked at her product in the chilled section and was pleased that she had things everything ready for the Harvest Festival.

"Alright, time to get going." She said, coming out of the crossroads. She first went to Westown. She saw Megan and Marco at the river. Frank was tending to his own crops. She came into the town proper with many other farmers at the stalls at the bottom. She went into the Garden Grill with patrons all seated.

"Oh man, I kinda wanted to eat here today." Nanami pouted.

"Nanami!" Wayne waved from his seat with Ford across from him.

"Hey guys, you're lucky you manage to get a seat." Nanami hung around.

"We were here since earlier. You do know that it's around this time when business picks up." Ford drinks his juice.

"Besides, Brad always leave a table for the two of us. I would love for you to join us however we are already finishing." Wayne looked sympathetic.

"No it's ok. I was just hoping that I didn't have to cook today. I'll see if I can get something at Ginjiro's then. See ya." Nanami waved and went out. Lisette was outside sweeping up the front.

"Howdy Nanami! Nice to see you." Lisette smiled shine and Nanami faked to shield herself.

"Hey Lisette, sorry I haven't been around so often." Nanami apologized.

"Oh there's no harm down. I understand all your work you do. Especially now that your old beau is here, I'm sure there's going to be less time with everyone." Lisette giggled.

"Old beau? What are you talking about?" Nanami asked.

"Oh didn't you hear? Hinata is back. Apparently he's been back since late last night." Lisette said. "I only heard because Yuzuki came in for some flowers and he mentioned him.

All the sounds became muffled in Nanami's ears as her eyes widened. Her stomach dropped and her hand grew cold.

"Nanami?" Lisette said and things snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry Lisette but I have to go." Nanami started running down the steps from the shops to the path toward Tsuyukusa.

" _Oh you're the new farmer?"_

Hinata.

" _I'll take you home since it's getting late."_

Hinata!

" _Nanami…do you mean that? Will you truly be mine?"_

Hinata is here!

" _You're not stopping me."_

Nanami's chest burned as she ran the full length of the path before seeing the gate to Tsuyukusa. She wanted to see him. She needed to see him. It's been so long and…and…what is she going to say exactly? Her head began to spin and it was getting hard to breath. Soon her ankle rolled and she was rolling down through the gate and landed roughly on the ground.

"Nanami!" She heard someone running toward her as she coughed and tried to breath. She looked up and saw dark blue eyes. She panted hard and grabbed on Tatsumi's robes.

"Hi…Hi…Hinata is back?" She coughed out and Tatsumi's face fell as he realized he failed to tell her that Hinata was coming. Tatsumi sighed as he helped her up. Nanami winced and he led her to the park bench. He took out his water bottle and gave it to her. After Nanami breathed, she took a long swig of the tea.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Hinata moved back from the other town." Tatsumi said softly. Nanami nodded. He wasn't sure what he should said.

"Come on, I can help you back to Ford's." He said and Nanami shook her head.

"It's just a couple of scraps and bruises. I'll be fine. I just…" Nanami put her head in her hands. "I don't really know what came over me." Tatsumi sighed. He grabbed his handkerchief and dipped it into the river. He came over and handed it to Nanami. She wiped down the dirt as much as she could and winced at her foot.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit Ford?" Tatsumi asked worriedly.

"Maybe…do…do you know where he is?" Nanami asked softly. Tatsumi bit his lip. He knew he was probably at his old room in Moriya's place but he shook his head. "I guess it would be best if I just went home to think about this clearly. I mean, I'd rather not have Hinata see me like this you know?" Nanami chuckled softly.

"You…still love him don't you?" Tatsumi asked. She looked at Tatsumi and felt hurt by his saddened face.

"I…feel like things haven't been resolved. There are feelings there but…" Nanami trailed off. 'I let him go so that he can realize his dream and I don't think he forgave me for that.' She thought to herself.

"Nanami, if you want to go to Ford then we should go quickly." Tatsumi said, getting down and showing her his back.

"You want to carry me there? It's a bit of a walk and I'm heavy." Nanami's face felt hot.

"The product at Ra Man's is heavy, trust me." Tatsumi gave her a half smirk. Nanami looked around and decided why not. She positioned herself and he lifted her up with ease. She hugged him and he walked back toward Westown. Nanami felt embarrassed that he was carrying her and even more as to how she was going to explain to Ford why her ankle was messed up. The walk was silent as Tatsumi wasn't going to ask more about Hinata and Nanami. Those questions hurt his heart.

Nanami was quiet because of how she acted. More so the fact that, all this time, she was still very much hung up on Hinata. It was her first real and serious relationship and it ended well. The truth she was unwilling to really accept was that she wanted it back. It was good, it was really good so why did things end up like this?

'Because I let him go. It's my fault.' Nanami rested her head on Tatsumi's shoulders. 'This isn't healthy for me. I ran like a maniac just so I could see him again. Calm down Nanami. Don't get all caught up because of a guy. You're better than this.' Nanami reassured herself.

"I kinda acted stupid, didn't I?" Nanami stated. Tatsumi coughed and almost laughed at her blunt statement.

"Will you hit me if I agreed with you?" Tatsumi wondered.

"No." Nanami chuckled. "You know what, I'll get my ankle all better and I think I'll wait on this thing with Hinata. What happened between us happened and I should be mature and be over it." Nanami said.

"You do know it's easier said than done right?" Tatsumi replied, knowing how his attempts to get over his crush was frustrating.

"Tatsumi you're getting smart." She pinched his cheek and he laughed. "Still, it's something I have to do." Nanami sighed.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Tatsumi offered. Nanami snuggled into his back and her heart felt lighter than before. It was in turmoil with all her old feelings but now things seemed so much better. They made it to Westown without a hitch and went up to Ford's office. He did a long rant about how Nanami should have been more careful and that she can't exactly afford to injure herself in a critical moment before the Harvest and Guardian festival.

"I swear, although this happens rarely, I would have thought you more clear minded." Ford chastised again as he whipped up some of his medicine. One for the pain and swelling, another for the area around the affected ankle.

"Well I just got carried away." Nanami bashfully chuckled. Tatsumi merely shook his head.

"Here is your medicine and a list on how to use them. The red you drink, the green you rub on your ankle. Please keep in mind your health Nanami, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." Ford sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bringing your personal feelings into this Doctor Ford? I think you're losing your touch." Nanami fake gasped.

"I can bring out an assortment of needles and their uses." Ford glared at her and Nanami laughed. "Tatsumi if you can help her to her home if you will. I have other patients to attend to at this time." Ford pushed up his glasses before going to the other beds in the facility/house.

"He never changes does he?" Tatsumi chuckled.

"Not really." Nanami put back on her sock and boot on her injured ankle. She was to rest all night and not push herself tomorrow meaning she wouldn't be able to greet the other townsfolk tomorrow.

"Here." Tatsumi put her arm around his neck and helped her up. Nanami did a friendly goodbye and they both went outside. "Will you need help with your farm?"

"No, I think I can manage so long as I rest in between the watering and the caring of the animals. I'll just stay home until this patches up. I'm sure I'll be fine by the time the Harvest festival comes around." Nanami nodded.

"That's good but don't be afraid to lean on us every once in a while." Tatsumi said.

"You mean like what I'm doing right now?" Nanami laughed and Tatsumi laughed with her. They kept on getting questions here and there from the townsfolk. Tatsumi assured them that Nanami was fine but her ankle had rolled on the path and he was helping her home. Soon they were at the crossroads and Nanami was feeling the pain in her ankle. She couldn't wait to get home, relax, and drink Ford's medicine. Tatsumi led her to the door and seemed hesitant to move from there.

"Just help me to the bed." Nanami opened the door and Tatsumi's face flushed slightly but he helped her in. Nanami let him go and limped to the lamp. She turned it on and Tatsumi was surprised to see the interior modeled after his town. She grabbed his shoulder and he helped her past the cherry blossoms screen to a large futon on the floor. "Good thing I didn't fold it up this time." Nanami chuckled.

"You really don't need to. Your home is really big." Tatsumi said, helping her down and Nanami sighed in relief. Tatsumi smiled at her before being startled by a wet nose in his hand.

"Oh I see you've made your acquaintance with Kacchan." Nanami laughed. Tatsumi gulped at the big dog before it settled next to Nanami. "Good dog." She rubbed his head. "I think I'm good now Tatsumi. Thanks for…everything today." Nanami let out a little sight.

"I'm here if you need me." Tatsumi nodded. He went to the door and did a little back glance at Nanami and she caught his stare. He flushed before he went out. Tatsumi let out a long breath as he walked towards the Crossroads. Nanami is going to do her best to get over Hinata and that made his heart jump in happiness and slight guilt. "What is Hinata gonna think about this?" Tatsumi raised his scarf to his mouth.

Only time will tell he guesses.

* * *

 **Just to let you know, things are going to get a little dark. I mean, I was hoping for more light heartedness but well my mind went there. Not too much though but those that went through abusive relationships might have this close to home. Write what you know, right?**

 **Anyway, Hinata has come back! What sort of things is he bringing back? :3**

 **Thank you JustKohaku for favoriting/following! Thank you Anon and Guestt for reviewing!**

 **Durotos:** _Thank you for the grammar tips! I'll try to keep that name tip in mind. Sorry if I might keep doing it. I re-read everything twice but, like they said, an extra pair of eyes usually helps. I love how everyone in-game is so close and I've been in close knit communities before so I know to keep that feeling clear in my writing. I'm happy that it came through! Tatsumi is so cute isn't he? Hinata won't make too much_ _trouble...much._

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata trudged along the familiar streets until he came upon the Shrine. He felt at peace here. Everyone was friendly towards him, everyone accepted him with open arms, and Hinata felt a peace of mind that he hasn't had since he moved.

He put his hands together and prayed to Inari. He was surprised at how much they fixed it up. Nanami probably made that happen.

Nanami. Even her name made his heart skip a beat. Hinata couldn't dream of going up to her at the farm and say, 'I'm back!' No that would be too rude especially since how they parted…and how he hasn't wrote to her in nearly 6 months.

 _A flash of black hair, light skin, a mole right underneath her lips on the right. "You belong to me now."_

Hinata felt the sounds around him deafen before it all came rushing back. He clutched at his chest as he found it hard to breath. He knelt down, grabbing at the shrine and clenching his hands so tight his knuckles became white. Hinata panted as he started sensing things. What was he feeling? The cold concrete of the shrine. What was he smelling? The burning of the sweet incense. What was he hearing? The small echoes of the town behind him. What can he see? The posts of the shrine around him.

Soon the panic subsided and Hinata leaned against the shrine.

"Inari…please don't let her find me." He sobbed with a plead. Inari could only watch as he couldn't understand what Hinata was experiencing.

Chapter 4: Their Eyes Met

Nanami ran around making sure that everything was taken care off before taking her cucumbers into her pack. Today was the Harvest Festival and she was looking forward to talking to the town. It's been a few days since her accident in between the towns. Per Ford's instructions, she took it easy and did all her chores in a slow fashion until her ankle got better. After two days of his medicine and careful planning around the animals, Nanami was well on her way to becoming healthy again.

Tatsumi would drop by and give her help here and there. He wasn't much for taking care of animals but he did know his way around crops as he has helped his mother plant and raise them since he was a child. They would have small conversations here and there. It was a comfortable feeling that Nanami felt when Tatsumi was around. After that decision Nanami said, she didn't bring up Hinata and neither did he. She welcomed that silence from him.

She rang the bell for the last of her animals in the third barn and went to put the rest of the items in the storage. Making sure she still had her cucumbers, she went out and saw Stephanie in her usual pink garb.

"Hello Nanami. Are you ready to completely dominate the rankings again?" Stephanie smiled.

"Yep!" Nanami replied as they got to work on her entry. Soon Stephanie and her took a wagon to the stage. As usual there were a lot of familiar faces. Frank gave her a big thumbs up from the bottom and everyone else was talking to themselves. She saw that Umekichi decided to enter this time around and they nodded politely to each other. Matsuba came around to each table, shaking or nodding his head. She got a giddy smile from him and Nanami knew she had this in the bag. She's been winning for the last 5 years straight.

Soon the winner was announced and Nanami was in first place. Matsuba gave her the usual rare recipe to add to her kitchen and her rank of her cucumber became legendary. Time to start on another spring product then. She saw everyone clap for her but in the back there was the familiar light brown hair next to Yuzuki.

Soon blue eyes met brown eyes. Hinata gave her a smile and a wave. Nanami's throat started to dry as her cheeks flushed. The initial reaction soon passed as she came down from the podium.

"Look at ya! I'm proud to have you as my niece. You did good Nanami." Frank congratulated her.

"Thank you Uncle Frank. Which crop should I focus on next? I'm running out of them." Nanami and Frank had a good laughed.

"Good job out there. Watching you win brings many of us joy." Totohara took Nanami's hand and patted it. Nanami definitely welcomed her Lulukoko grandmother of all.

"You know what every celebration needs? Sekihan rice!" Genjiro laughed as he patted Nanami on the back.

"Amazing as always." Lisette and the girls came up.

"Time for sekihan rice!" Komari shouted.

"I commend you for your win." Kasumi smiled.

"Can I call you the mother of all plants?" Siluka wondered.

"I have to say, you've impressed me once again." Iluka nodded.

"Thanks everyone." Nanami chuckled.

"I'm not sure if anyone told you but Hinata returned not too long ago." Kasumi mentioned. Siluka watched Nanami with glazed over eyes that seem to look past her.

"Yeah, Lisette mentioned that but I haven't had any time to welcome him back." Nanami cleared her throat.

"You went off running faster than a bull." Lisette said.

"Yeah I was kinda in a hurry, messed up my ankle but I'm good now." Nanami waved it off.

"He's over there with the others." Siluka mentioned and Nanami gulped.

"Oh yeah huh? I'll go see him!" Nanami smiled and went over. Siluka and Iluka looked at each other.

"You really think that was a good idea?" Iluka asked.

"She needs this to move on. We'll be there for her if things go bad." Siluka nodded. Iluka sighed and crossed her arms as she saw Nanami go over to the guys.

"Still, I can't help but be worried." Iluka frowned which made Siluka smiled. "Oh shush, don't look at me like that. I can have a heart too you know."

"I know." Siluka smiled. Komari and Kasumi looked at each other, feeling that same slight anxiety. It's been 3 years after all.

Nanami wasn't focusing on anything except the feeling that her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She kept the smile on her face as she approached the guys. Ford with Wayne, talking with Yuzuki and Hinata. Ludus putting his own two cents in. He was the one that noticed her first.

"Congratulations for getting legendary rank. To think that you keep winning all of these. At least give the rest of the farmers a chance." Ludus chuckled while patting her shoulder.

"Well they just need to get better." Nanami flipped her hair.

"Such humility is unbecoming of you." Ford sarcastically said.

"No but seriously I always put in a lot of work on my crops. I'm glad they're getting recognized." Nanami smiled sincerely this time.

"It's always nice to you up there in the podiums. Gives the rest of us something to look forward to at the end of the season." Wayne winked.

"And I'm sure that Omiyo will be pleased to know that you gave her some of your award winning vegetables." Yuzuki mentioned. Hinata and her did a few small glances here and there but haven't talked to each other. Soon the other guys started to understand that this was more of a private moment and moved on to other people to talk. Hinata and Nanami stood around, looking at the ground not speaking.

"You got skinnier." Nanami mentioned.

"Oh yeah, um, there were a lot of nights that I forgot to eat. The starving artist life you know?" Hinata chuckled weakly. Nanami playfully hit him.

"That's not the best way to live. Look at you! I'm surprised that Omiyo or Shizu hasn't sat you down and kept on feeding you." Nanami wiggled her finger at him. "Geez your robes are falling off you by this point. I can't believe that you haven't been taking care of yourself. I'm almost tempted to stuff you full of my own cooking." Nanami rambled. Hinata stared before he busted out laughing. Nanami's face flushed before she joined in the laughing. They laughed until they almost doubled over. Hinata chuckled lightly and he let out a long breath.

"Man, I missed this. I missed you." Hinata confessed. Nanami stared at him and his warm brown eyes. It was the first thing that she noticed before his joke when Ginjiro introduced them. Nanami was about to say the same thing before she realized that, before he came, he stopped writing her letters.

"I missed you too but you stopped writing, why?" Nanami asked. She noticed that the blood from his face rushed away and he clenched at his robes.

"There were a few…things keeping me from writing to you. I'm sorry but, hey, at least I'm here now right?" Hinata furrowed his brows. There was something about his demeanor that screamed at Nanami but she kept quiet. This was a happy moment. There was no point in making it about her and her pain.

"Yeah, you're here now. I'm glad still we got to do something about this figure of yours." Nanami pulled at his robes.

"Give me some of that super awesome dorayaki that you and Ginjiro made together and I'll be right as rain." Hinata said, pulling away her hands and letting his linger on hers. Nanami couldn't hold back at that point and hugged him. She noticed how thinner he got but she made sure to mentally list all the good food she can give to him. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a bit.

Tatsumi was at the back talking to Omiyo, Umekichi, and Tigre who decided to join them. Tatsumi felt his heart wrench but, at the same time, it soared. His older brother was back per se, and Nanami was happy. Even without all the romantic implications, Tatsumi was just happy Hinata was back too. This whole thing with Nanami, he'll deal with later. For now, he felt happy in the moment.

Hinata and Nanami parted and gave each other some bashful smiles. There was something there from the both of them but neither knew what to do or say.

Instead, they lived in the moment.

All the while, Inari watched the celebration with a frown.

"What's wrong Inari? It's not like you to not celebrate." Witchie crossed her arms.

"There was something that troubled me. Hinata came to my shrine to pray and then…I believe he collapsed. He clutched at his robes and came down on his knees. He prayed to me, asking for someone not to find him." Inari explained.

"That doesn't sound really good." Dessie looked at Witchie who rubbed her chin.

"That does sounds fishy for sure. The thing is we won't know until they start talking to the shrine more. If you want, you can also follow Hinata around. It's not like he can see you." Witchie suggested. Inari put his sleeve up to his mouth.

"Perhaps I shall. In the meantime, we should be getting ready for your festival Dessie." Inari smiled.

"Yay! I'm so happy! Especially that Nanami was able to convince the residents to add to the pizza with some mushroom soup." Dessei's mouth started to water as Witchie shook her head and Inari laughed.

* * *

Nanami wiped the sweat from her brow. Summer was starting. The Guardian Festival for Dessie went without a hitch. The pizza was delicious and Nanami wondered what was Frank's secret to such a good dish? From what Dessie had suggested from before, Nanami had convinced the Westown residents to put out pots of Mushroom soup along with the pizza. At first, it was odd to eat some soup with some pizza but people accepted it because it was Nanami's idea. Bowls of it would disappear from the Guardian statue and Dessie was as full as a turkey on that day.

Nanami had danced with Ford who kept on talking and wondering about her ankle and her health. It reminded her that Ford was definitely a mother hen. Still, they had fun. Colin and her also danced which was cute. He was shaping up to be a fine young man. His paintings were even getting recognized from the outside. Hector was very proud of his boy.

Nanami leaned back against the fence as she cut down the last of the spring vegetables. She had made seeds out of the high quality ones to water in the underground basement of hers. She went to her home and saw Kacchan with Yurio, her cat, resting on the futon. Kacchan had found her some more ores while Yurio found a few random items.

Nanami prepped herself some food and ate silently, going over her funds and assets of the past months. She drank her fill of hibiscus tea and went out. She carried a large bento for Hinata. He was staying with Moriya and took up to organizing the stock and helping out with the stores. Tatsumi was still in charge of the stall so Hinata didn't get his old job back.

She loved smelling the various crops growing in Tsuyukusa. She waved to Omiyo who was resting at her home before going into the marketplace. The town was busy as usual and she passed by the hair stylist before going into Ra Man's shops. She got a warm welcome from Ittetsu, Tatsumi, Shizu and Sumomo.

"Hi everyone. Is Hinata anywhere?" Nanami asked.

"I believe he said he was going to the shrine and then the park." Shizu remarked.

"Thank you." Nanami said before quickly leaving. She went to the shrine but there was no one there, not even Inari which surprised her.

She followed the path to the park. Under the dark green leaves of the tree sat Hinata. His eyes were closed but there was a hint of a smile. Nanami felt her heart start to beat faster but she calmed down. Things weren't the same. They weren't going to be the same either. She had already accepted that she was going to move on. Nanami merely wanted to see Hinata in good health.

Nanami stepped lightly toward him and his eyes opened lazily. There was a script in his lap that she had failed to notice. Then Hinata really woke up and got startled.

"Nanami! Oh I didn't see you there." Hinata said breathlessly with a flush on his face.

"It's ok. I'm just here to give you this. I need to make sure you're eating right." Nanami said, giving him his two box bento.

"Oh wow! This is a lot!" Hinata chuckled.

"I have to make sure you're well fed." Nanami nodded.

"You sound like a mom." Hinata laughed. Nanami flushed and turned around bashfully.

"I guess so though I wouldn't know." Nanami shrugged and they descended into a slightly awkward silence. Then Nanami realized they weren't alone. Inari was there right behind the tree. Their eyes met and Inari pointed to the way to the shrine. "Well I was going to go to Lulukoko to talk to Siluka. I'll see you later ok?"

"Sure." Hinata said, starting to open the bento. Nanami and Inari walked from the park before she heard Hinata's excited voice for the tofu burger. That gave her a measure of happiness but Inari didn't look so happy to see her.

"What happened Inari? You wouldn't look so serious unless there was something." Nanami said. Inari sighed and fidgeted with his robes.

"There is something though it goes against Hinata's privacy. I believe he came back to the town on…uncertain circumstances." Inari started to explain as they reached his shrine. Nanami sat in a lone bench and Inari stood besides her. "Hinata has been coming to my shrine to pray many times, almost all those times have him collapsed on the ground."

"What do you mean?" Nanami looked worried.

"He prays that someone will not find him. He clutches at his robes and seems to be wary of those around him during these times. He tries to hide these times from others but I have followed him to assess his situation. It seems that he is under a great deal of stress. He tried to battle against it, and it seems that his time here is healing his heart, but it is not enough I'm afraid. There is someone that he fears greatly but I do not know who." Inari explained and Nanami bit her lip.

Nanami wanted to go and ask Hinata but then he would wonder why she knew this information. He came to Inari's shrine on the basis that no one was around listening to him. Still this wasn't good and Nanami felt it in her gut. If he was afraid of someone in that town he went to, did he run away back here? What if that person comes back? And who is that person in the first place? Nanami almost felt sick to her stomach because Hinata was such a good guy. He would never hurt someone else on purpose. The fact he was afraid of someone was not a good surprise.

"Do you want me to try to ask Hinata?" Nanami wondered.

"If you could that would help me greatly but for now I believe your friendship with him is enough. Should there be another development then I will contact you again. For now, I think it is best that we merely watch." Inari explained. Nanami nodded.

"Thank you for telling me this. I'll keep an eye out for him. Take care Inari." Nanami bowed and Inari smiled.

"In truth, I should be thanking you. There is only so much my position allows." Inari's ears drooped.

"You're doing really good in my opinion." Nanami reassured which perked his ears again.

"Be well Nanami." Inari bowed and Nanami left the shrine. She headed to the path to Lulukoko while thinking to herself about Hinata. She was worried but he seemed to be doing better than when he first came back. He was filling out more and seemed happier. Nanami thought back to a few instances where he seemed jumpier than usual but Nanami couldn't figure out anything else besides that.

For now, she'll just keep watch like she told Inari and see if there is anything worrying.

During all this worrying, Inari had completely forgot to mention Tatsumi's affection to Nanami. Now that he considering the situation, perhaps it would be best to keep silent.

* * *

Summer was always something of a battle for Tatsumi. He loved his mother's scarf and the new one was definitely longer to accommodate his new height…but the heat was killing him slightly. He couldn't help but sweat in the humidity of the town. It made him daydream about the ocean. He hasn't visited Tigre in a while. He should probably pop in after his shift just to see him. His wooden sword was definitely getting some practice recently.

"Hinata, can you get me the outfit for Kirishima please?" Shizu asked and Hinata was already in the stockroom pulling it out. Tatsumi and Hinata gave each other a smirk as Hinata helped with Shizu's customer. Hinata finally looked like himself from before he left the town. The fact that Shizu and Omiyo both fed him regularly was helping him and Nanami also came by often to talk to him.

Tatsumi couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by how much attention that Nanami was giving Hinata. Although they did all go out as a group from time to time, Tatsumi couldn't help but feel like a tag a long. Just like when he was a younger boy, right behind the two of them.

"Yeesh, from all this sweating, I probably lost a few pounds. How do you do it Shizu?" Hinata wondered as the woman was miraculously without a bead of sweat on her person.

"It's a secret." Shizu giggled.

"Our shift is almost over. If you want, we can head towards Lulukoko, maybe spend some time in the beach to cool ourselves off." Tatsumi offered.

"Man that does sound good. A dip in some cold water sounds wonderful." Hinata chuckled. So the two made their plans and walked to the path towards Lulukoko after their shift. They picked up Yaichi on the way there with Hinata and Yaichi talking animatedly. Well as animatedly as Yaichi usually does. Tatsumi pitched in here and there but opted to watch how the scenery changed as they got closer to the ocean. They passed by Haulani's home and knocked.

Tigre came out with nothing but shorts on. Sweat was visibly running down his skin and he was panting a lot. Tatsumi blinked a few times.

"Let me guess, practice?" Tatsumi asked.

"Practice. Is there something you need?" Tigre wondered.

"We were wondering if you want to come and go to the beach with us." Hinata asked, already taking off his outer robe. Tigre rubbed his chin.

"Sure. I'll see if I can fight the waves." Tigre smiled. "I'm not going to put a shirt on though, it's too hot for that."

"Why do you think we're going to the beach in the first place?" Tatsumi laughed. So the boys got together in their group and headed to the beach. They joked here and there while taking off what they can to jump around in the ocean. They would wave to a few residents before walking past the coconut farms and seeing the wide ocean. Tatsumi and Hinata both sighed happily at the cool breeze of the ocean.

Tatsumi noticed the familiar red and blue dress of Iluka and Siluka. Looks like they were with Ludus and…Nanami?

"Is that…Nanami over there?" Tatsumi wondered. It couldn't be though…or maybe it could. She was fishing…in a rather revealing bikini top and lower beach skirt. Hinata and Tatsumi were obviously staring as Yaichi and Tigre kept walking.

"Yep, that's her. Wow, I didn't think she'd be so…" Hinata's words caught up in his throat and Tatsumi cleared his own.

"Come on, we're here to cool off." Tatsumi kept on walking. 'I'm already getting hotter though.' Tatsumi thought. Hinata was right behind as Tigre ran towards Ludus to tackle him. Ludus evaded which made Tigre fall into the water, splashing all three girls.

"Ugh! Tigre! You messed up my skirt!" Iluka moaned.

"It was already wet though." Siluka mentioned.

"You know I heard you through the water." Ludus tsked.

"Score one for Ludus, zero for Tigre." Nanami mentioned as she reeled in another fish.

"Nanami, that's a lot." Yaichi came around to see her basket.

"Yeah, I've been here for most of the day." Nanami laughed. "I was just so sweaty after all my chores I decided to cool off here."

"We did too." Yaichi said and Nanami looked back to see Hinata and Tatsumi. Her face flushed in embarrassment as she realized what she was wearing. At least until her fishing rod nearly was pulled by a fish.

"Oh!" Nanami exclaimed. Ludus caught it in time and they were both reeling in a large one.

"Oh here it comes!" Iluka squealed.

"Hmm…" Iluka watched.

"This is a big one!" Ludus grunted.

"Come on!" Nanami pulled harder.

"Go." Yaichi encouraged.

"You can do it." Tigre watched with fervor.

"How large do you think it's gonna be?" Tatsumi wondered.

"This big." Hinata said vaguely.

Unfortunately the line snapped which made Ludus and Nanami splashed back, getting everyone wet. Ludus wiped the hair from his eyes and Nanami started laughing.

"Damn, that must have been a huge one for it to take all of that." Nanami got up and squeezed the water from her skirt.

"How disappointing. Here I thought you were going to be a better fisherman that Zahua." Iluka flipper her hair.

"You're kidding right? The man is built of muscles." Nanami stared at her.

"You're not too tiny. Your body is fit for your age." Tigre mentioned and Ludus face palmed while Nanami pouted.

"Really you have no filter do you?" Iluka shook her head.

"None at all." Siluka shook her head.

"Tigre if there's one thing you should really not mention, is a woman's age." Hinata patted Tigre's shoulder.

"Is it something I said?" Tigre wondered while Nanami walked over and pinched both of his cheeks.

"You need to have lessons on how to act around ladies." Nanami said as Tigre pushed away her hands.

"I don't understand. All I'm saying is that you've remained very fit through your work with animals and the farm. There are many your age that can't say the same." Tigre said again. Although he reiterated, the essence was the same.

"Tigre just stop while you're ahead." Ludus laughed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Nanami asked Tatsumi.

"It's hot and the water is cold." Yaichi said, full on pushing his brother right into the water.

"Yeah! That's what we're here for!" Hinata shouted as he splashed Yaichi.

"Boys will be-" Iluka started before the splash reach her from Tigre's hands. "Oh you! You're all going to get it!"

"You're just the same." Siluka chuckled. Soon everyone was splashing around having fun. Nanami had forgotten her embarrassed feelings and played around with them. Ludus and Tigre ended up wrestling in the water, Yaichi and Tatsumi swam out near the shore, Siluka, Iluka, and Nanami were on the sand watching the guys have their fun. Hinata was right next to Ludus and Tigre, waiting to fight the winner. His eyes kept on looking to Nanami but he tried to hide it.

Nothing can hide from Siluka's eyes though. Nanami was too focused on Iluka to notice the two bright pink auras coming from Tatsumi and Hinata.

There was something mixed in with Hinata's color though. It was something that put Siluka on edge. The type of energy that felt like an animal waiting to fight as it was being put in the corner. Siluka tried to focus on that dark energy and found that it had taken shape to a womanly figure in a kimono. Siluka frowned deepened from that. This was a strong attachment and a toxic one at that. She wasn't sure how to broach the subject though. She and Hinata weren't particularly close. Yuzuki and him would come to the tea house to eat every once in a while and they would make small banter but that's it.

"You're staring at Hinata, Siluka. Anything you need to tell your sister?" Iluka teased. Nanami did a side glance but wasn't paying too much attention.

"There is…some energy mixed in with his aura. It's dark, makes my stomach ache." Siluka explained.

"Really?" Iluka stared at Hinata and Nanami was now listening. "Huh, he seems like his usual self though." Iluka shrugged.

"It's something deep. Fear almost." Siluka described.

"Do you get anything specific from it?" Nanami wondered and Siluka nodded.

"It looks like a woman almost. Something that grips him but that's all I can see and feel." Siluka described. Iluka and Nanami looked at each other.

"A woman huh? I wonder if he was jilted back in his old town." Iluka said. Nanami didn't like that idea but it could happen. They were separated for 3 years. He could date anyone he would like but why would a girlfriend cause him so much pain?

"Also the beach is a very bright pink." Siluka mentioned.

"Pink!? From who?" Iluka demanded.

"Secret." Siluka smiled.

"Oh no, don't give me that secret business. I want to know!" Iluka said. At this point, Nanami focused on the cool air and hot sun. She knew that pink meant romantic feelings but didn't want to know exactly who had them. She was making progress getting over Hinata, she didn't want to take two steps back.

* * *

A woman brushed her long ebony hair slowly. She noticed that one of her bangs was longer than the rest. She quickly grabbed her scissors and cut it, not liking how it marred her image.

"Hmm, better." She pouted and put a light gloss on her lips, a noticeable beauty mark on the right of her lips. She got up and went to her drawers. A lone letter right in the middle of her clothes.

In it explained how Hinata said that he was going back home to his family. An emergency he said. Unfortunately, on the way there, she had lost track of him. After sending a few of her groupies to his home town, there was no sign of him. She inquired at the post office and they mentioned that Hinata had sent off many letters to the town he used to work at, the town that her agency picked him up from.

She crossed her legs and looked at the town's name, Tsuyukusa. She glared at the name, her light blue eyes growing icy cold. She took the box cutter from the inside of her loose kimono and stabbed the letter, one that was address from a woman called Nanami.

"Yasu." She demanded and her agent opened the door to her bedroom. He was bald with dark sunglasses that hide any emotion he was hiding. "Tell the director that I'll be taking a vacation for now. It seems I found my beloved." Her smile twisting into something predatory.

"Yes, Yumiko." Yasu bowed and went out. Yumiko grabbed the box cutter and hid it away. She leaned against her vanity and saw her reflection. There's no way any sane man would run from her. The fact that her sparrow flew out of his cage was a mistake of hers.

It won't happen again.

* * *

 **Ugh I'm not too proud of this chapter but oh well. Now we got some plot coming in! I'm very excited to share what I have planned.**

 **Just to let you know, the future chapters will have instances of abusive in relationships. I will put trigger warnings beforehand so that people can be prepared.**

 **Thank you MrsMunch for following!**

 **Harvestmoonfan78:** _Thank you for noticing! I kinda forgot that I included that so I fixed it!_  
 **Echoic:** _That's just memories flashing. A real flashback that will go further in depth will be written later.  
_ **Durotos:** _I'm so glad you're enjoying things! I really love your feedback :)_

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata helped another customer with their items. More and more of his old customers were coming by to see him. Tatsumi and him were combining their efforts to sell more of Moriya's stock. Hinata felt good working besides his spiritual younger brother. Soon the lunch break was upon them and they went upstairs to eat.

"The Star Festival is coming isn't it?" Hinata said, going through his lunch.

"Yeah, I wonder if Nanami is coming." Tatsumi sipped at his tea. Hinata stopped for a second and wondered that too. She's going to choose who to go with to see the stars. He remembered the time when they went together…but he wasn't going to reminisce. Instead, he watched Tatsumi closely.

Hinata wasn't stupid. He knew that Tatsumi had a crush on Nanami when he was little. He thought since he'd be going away for 3 years that Tatsumi would had found a girlfriend or at least someone else to love. The way he saw Nanami at the beach though, confirmed Hinata's suspicions. Tatsumi's cheeks had a light flush and there was a far away look in his eye. Hinata recognized that look because it was something he felt too.

Thinking about love made his stomach clench though because _that_ woman ruined it for him. His heart started to beat fast as Hinata felt another attack coming.

"Hinata." Tatsumi said and he looked up. Tatsumi looked understanding. Ah, so he wasn't hiding his attacks well enough. "Do you need go to go outside to breath?"

Hinata thought about how well Tatsumi grew. He was always such a mature kid and now that maturity is showing now too. Focusing on Tatsumi seemed to calm him down.

"No, I think I'll be fine now." Hinata let out a long breath as he managed his steps again. For now, love, dating, anything with the other gender was off the table. Nanami was…Nanami was his light but Hinata was full of darkness right now.

'I'll only end up hurting her.' Hinata thought sadly.

Tatsumi can only look on as Hinata wrestled with his many personal demons as he wouldn't be able to help until Hinata said anything.

Chapter 6: Despair

Nanami ruffled her own hair and was about to tear it out as she went through her clothes in her closet. The Star Festival was tonight. She had bathed, prepared…and was actually at a loss at what she should wear. Her heart was beating faster at the though of the festival. She might as well just choose Yuzuki. Her other choices were Tatsumi and Hinata.

Tatsumi. It was hard to look at him because she found herself staring at him more often. Comparing how he had grown up from a boy to a man. Although she saw the change gradually, certain events made her pay more attention to his overall being. His height, his hands, the way his eyes shined in the light, the way his face flushed as she did something for him.

"I wonder if Dessie is laughing at me right now, or Inari. I'm pretty sure Witchie is." Nanami rubbed her cheek.

She took out one of the dresses she won at a festival. Or maybe she should wear a longer dress since the wind makes it a little chilly. She couldn't decide!

"Kacchan! What should I wear?" She hugged her Doberman who only reacted to her petting with a content face. "Ugh! You know what, eenie, meeni, mini, moe!"

Her finger pointed at a cream dress, not too showy but a bit on the ruffles side. Nanami nodded. It was good enough. She changed into her dress and looked at what can go with her hair. She wasn't even sure why she was putting in all this effort. She put in her yellow flower clip and looked at herself in the mirror. She patted down her dress and felt giddy about the Star Festival.

"I still have to choose though…" Nanami moaned. She could go with the safe choice which was Yuzuki. She and him were merely good platonic friends. Nanami would rather not go with Hinata as she was still trying to get over him. Then there was Tatsumi who's presence was starting to become strange to her. "How's this, the first one to talk to me once I get there, I'll spend it with them." She stared at her reflection. Steeling her will, she came out of her house and went to the crossroads.

"Here I thought you wouldn't be comin'! Hinata is back and all." Ginjiro commented when Nanami came up to him.

"Yeah…I'm not going with him. We've ended things and that's that." She shook her head.

"Eh? Well, such a shame but there's always Yuzuki!" Ginjiro patted her back and Nanami had to fight wanting to roll her eyes. Soon the subject was changed and they went into the festival plaza. Although it was more of a couple's event, most of the town was still there. Shizu and Ittetsu were holding hands, Omiyo and Umekichi were sitting down having a late picnic with Yuzuki next to them. Komari, Kasumi, Yaichi, and Sumomo were all together. Moriya never attended these things in the first place, preferring his cat than the rest of the people.

Nanami saw Tatsumi and Hinata sitting together on a bench, talking animatedly about something. Tatsumi was the first one to notice and waved at her. Nanami, for once, didn't wave back and looked away with her heart beating fast and butterflies in her stomach.

'He's…not a kid anymore. Should I really be feeling this way? This sorta…feels wrong. I mean, he's just barely 18 while I'm 23! Get a grip Nanami, and don't mess with his heart.' Nanami chastised herself.

Ginjiro did his announcement of the Star Festival, how it was the one night where the stars are the brightest and the bridge between Orihimi and Hikoboshi meet. A legend of two lovers who could only meet just this night every year.

"Now go ahead and choose yer partner to view the stars with! Don't forget to write yer wish on the paper that is being given out to put on the bamboo." Ginjiro said. She took the paper that Omiyo gave to her and wrote down her wish. 'I hope everyone stays in good health.' Nanami wrote.

"Eh? What kind of wish is that?" Komari said.

"Hey, you're not supposed to look!" Nanami covered it.

"You know, you can be selfish right?" Komari sat down next to her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Nanami pouted.

"Yer always doin' stuff for everyone! When was the last time you did something for yourself? I'm serious." Komari looked at her and Nanami looked away.

It made her think. She was always wishing everyone well, helping others, doing things for others, and just being kind to others in general. Was it a bad thing? In Nanami's mind it really wasn't but…it was sometimes.

" _No way, you got an offer from a theater that big!?" Nanami exclaimed. Hinata rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. They were on a date at the park near the river. Nanami had made a lot of his favorites as he had a surprise for her._

" _Yeah I couldn't believe it either! Remember that show I did the other night? The one you came to?" Hinata asked. Nanami nodded vigorously then slightly blushed as she remember the kiss. "That's where they saw me! I was so pumped when I saw that representative come in the store!" Hinata got up and started doing a happy dance._

" _So are you going to do a show for them?" Nanami asked. Hinata's face fell._

" _Oh well, they asked me to join their theater…" Hinata sat down._

" _Wow! Aren't you supposed to be happy though? Why do you look so sad?" Nanami sat closer to him._

" _I know! It's an awesome opportunity and will make my dream come true but…the town is 5 hours away…I'll have to move there to join." Hinata gulped. Nanami felt her stomach hit the floor but she kept on smiling._

" _It's not too much of a trip. Besides, you can always write letters!" Nanami tried making him feel better._

" _Well unlike this small theater, I'll be entertaining nightly, 2 shows a night. From practicing, getting to know the stage and the other performers…I might not be able to write so often." Hinata looked at his steepled hands. He couldn't even look at her._

" _Oh…" Nanami bit her lip, feeling her throat constrict. "Then…should we still…" She couldn't say it._

" _If want me to stay here, then I'll stay." Hinata put his hand on hers. Nanami nearly flinch. Hinata was staring into her eyes, looking for an answer._

 _Nanami didn't know what to do. It has always been Hinata's dream to make it as an actor. He's put so much work into it. Nanami couldn't do that to him. She believed she wasn't worthy._

" _What? Don't be silly Hinata!" Nanami forced herself to smile and let go of his hand. "This is your dream, I'm not going to keep you from realizing it!" She grinned but her hands were shaking._

 _The look of disappointment on Hinata's face will forever be burned into her memory._

" _You're not stopping me." He stated._

" _I won't stop you Hinata because I love you too much to make you regret this decision." Nanami's voice broke but she wouldn't cry in front of him, not now. Hinata bit his lip and got up._

" _I'll go and start packing then. After all, I can't keep the trip of a lifetime waiting right? Then, I'll see you." Hinata tried smiling at her but ended his sentence with a sob instead. He ran away and Nanami herself sobbed into her hands that day._

Nanami wondered if she can allowed to be selfish this time. The only time she really was selfish is to be a farmer and that strained her relationship with her father until she proved herself. Perhaps she was keeping herself from making those choices because of that? She wasn't sure.

She erased her previous wish. 'I wish to be selfish. Please allow me that.' First things first, however, is to make the choice.

"Komari, thank you." Nanami said, getting up to choose who she wants to watch the stars with. She went up to Tatsumi and Hinata who were distracted by their conversation until she came up to both of them. "Tatsumi, can you see the stars with me?" She blurted out.

Tatsumi's face grew incredibly red and Nanami found that adorable. Hinata chuckled while pushing him. Tatsumi couldn't even say yes properly but he did nod.

"Lead the way." Nanami giggled. Tatsumi offered his arm and off they went.

Hinata should have felt some sort of pang of hurt but he was at peace by their interaction. Komari gaped as they walked off and looked at Hinata with an incredulous look. Hinata shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. He looked at the stars overhead and closed his eyes.

This is what he wanted after all. On his slip of paper that he had wrote down and put at the very top of the bamboo he wrote, 'I want Nanami to be happy with the one she loves.'

As Hinata reveled in his peace, Tatsumi was breaking down in so many ways. 'She asked me, me! Now what? I have no idea what to do! My heart won't stop racing, my palms are getting sweaty, and my face won't stop being so hot!'

"Tatsumi, you sure you're ok?" Nanami asked with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Yes!" Tatsumi squeaked and then buried his face in his scarf.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Nanami cleared her throat.

"Very. I didn't think…you'd choose me." Tatsumi mumbled into his scarf.

"Truthfully I was really scared in choosing you." Nanami fidgeted with her slip of paper. Tatsumi peaked at her from his scarf. "I was wondering if I was allowed in the first place."

"Why?" Tatsumi asked.

"Many things but the first thing on my mind was…I'm…older than you." Nanami looked away and up to the stars. Tatsumi seemed to calm down on that. He wasn't the only one worrying about their age difference it seems. "I've seen you grow, watched you learn, and do all these things…it almost felt like you were my little brother there for a while."

"I know the feeling…" He mumbled.

"So I decided that I'm going to be different this time. Hopefully I am allowed to." Nanami looked at her slip of paper and put it on the tree.

"Nanami, I'm glad you picked me. I was worried you'd go with Hinata." Tatsumi mentally punched himself in the face. 'Why did I say that?'

"Ginjiro thought that too actually!" Nanami laughed. "But that's all said and done. I'm getting tired of people butting in my affairs. I mean, yeah, Hinata and I dated and we were serious but it's over. We're not getting back together, that's final." Nanami crossed her arms.

The sense of relief from Tatsumi nearly made his knees buckle.

"I still need some time focusing on myself before I start again though." Nanami stretched and Tatsumi looked at with confusion. "So…This…umm…will you wait until…then?" Nanami looked at the ground. Tatsumi's face grew redder as he noticed her own ears were red.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I've been waiting for a while so…I can wait some more." Tatsumi said softly. Nanami looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, you should at least look at the stars." Nanami lightly hit his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, once a year right?" Tatsumi chuckled and they both looked up to see the stars shining bright. Tatsumi noticed that Nanami was shoulder to shoulder. His hand strayed and it touched hers. Tatsumi gulped as she didn't pull away. He hesitantly reached for her hand and grabbed it.

They stayed like that, silently watching the stars with hope in their hearts.

* * *

Tatsumi was on cloud nine for the past two weeks. He felt like his relationship with Nanami has gotten even further. Their time during the festival was one of awkwardness and bashfulness but was quickly stopped when they went their separate ways. As the days goes, they had small talks and secret looks. There was also the fact that Nanami had asked him to wait for her specifically.

Tatsumi was used to waiting anyway.

"The ingredients weren't too expensive, were they?" Shizu asked when Tatsumi came back from the grocer.

"No, it was in our budget. Hinata will enjoy your cooking. Omiyo is doing the desserts, right?" Tatsumi asked as he set down the bags.

"That she is." Shizu smiled as she started on cooking. Hinata's birthday was tomorrow though his party would be held at Omiyo's home instead of the Tea House. "Tatsumi?"

"Yes mother?" He asked, pulling out some of his homework for Shizu. He was set to graduate in the fall if he passes his last classes.

"What is your relationship to Nanami?" She asked.

"She's…umm…" Tatsumi's face heated up.

"She's a wonderful woman. A self-made one as well. She has brought so much joy and happiness, not only to us, but for the rest of the towns. However, you are still my son and have just turned 18. I can't help but feel a little worried for you." Shizu sighed.

"Worried? Why? You just said that-" Tatsumi got up.

"I know what I said but you are still a child, Tatsumi. You have not explored your young adulthood and I would rather you try to enjoy your years before you even begin to settle down." Shizu explained.

"You think I'm not good enough for her?" Tatsumi snapped.

"That isn't what I'm saying." Shizu looked back at him.

"So what are you saying? Nanami is the greatest person I've ever met! I'm glad I fell for her than all the other girls that keep coming to me." Tatsumi clenched his fists.

"Tatsumi." Shizu frowned.

"I want to be with her mother. I've been feeling that way for so long and now I have a chance." Tatsumi replied.

"I am merely giving you a warning, Tatsumi. You are still young and are still learning. Rushing into a fling will only hurt you." Shizu explained.

"She's not a fling!" Tatsumi raised his voice but Shizu's gaze never wavered.

"Please listen to what I'm saying." Shizu sighed but Tatsumi wasn't having any of it. He stuffed his homework into a satchel and went to the door. "Tatsumi."

"Mother, please respect my feelings. It's my life, let me make my own decision even if they hurt." Tatsumi went out the door and into the summer night. His head was foggy and his happy mood was ruined.

It wasn't like he didn't think about all of this all the time. He couldn't help but feel slightly insecure about him and Nanami. Nanami had everything, a great family, an amazing career, all these awards, all that money she gets from farming, and she still cared for everyone! Tatsumi found himself at the crossroads, looking at the sign to Nanami's farm.

He stood over the pond and heard the waterfall in the background. Exactly what did he have to offer Nanami? He was going to be fresh out of school, he only had a job for 3 years, and didn't even know what he really wanted to do with his life besides being with her. All he had to offer her were these feelings of his and that wasn't much already.

"What can I give to Nanami that she doesn't already have?" Tatsumi stared at himself and still saw that young boy from so many years ago. Moping about it wasn't doing any good besides making him feel worse. He got up and walked through the town, settling himself at the park with low light to finish his work.

"Excuse me." Tatsumi looked up from his work and saw a young and beautiful woman on the road. There was a man behind her, one in a suit, bald, with sunglasses.

"Yes?" Tatsumi replied.

"There's an inn somewhere, isn't there? We've come from a far town and would like to rest our feet." She said, her voice sounding sweet.

"Oh of course. It's not here though, it's in the adjoining town, Lulukoko. I can walk you to the gate, if you need me to." Tatsumi offered.

"Thank you but I think we'll managed. Yasu." She said and the man nodded, leading the way. "I'll remember this, Mr…?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Tatsumi." He slightly bowed.

"Yumiko." She smiled, her mole becoming noticeable to him. She and Yasu left leaving Tatsumi in the park. Tatsumi found it odd that they came so late. He hoped Tototara wouldn't be so inconvenienced.

* * *

Yuzuki was helping place the plates for Hinata's birthday in his home. He was swamped with work recently and couldn't help besides providing funds. They couldn't keep on relying on Nanami's money. Yuzuki still had his sense of pride.

"Oops, did I come too soon?" Hinata came through.

"No, dear, after all you are allowed to come as early as you'd like." Omiyo chuckled. "Umekichi is still at Shizu's however."

"That's fine. Yuzuki! Bringing out the fancy plates, eh?" Hinata laughed as he walked beside his best friend.

"They're not fancy at all. Why would I use something like that on your birthday?" Yuzuki sarcastically said.

"You wound me…hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Hinata leaned in. Yuzuki noticed his demeanor and nodded. "Omiyo, we'll be going into the study for now, is that ok?"

"It's fine, Yuzuki. Don't be late. We should be getting visitors any time now." Omiyo smiled. Yuzuki nodded and they both went into the building next to the main home. Hinata first went in and admired the pieces that Yuzuki had made throughout the years. He was proud of them and his work.

"Oh boy, where to start?" Hinata's shoulders fell as he sat on a cushion. Yuzuki sat at his work desk, facing Hinata.

"Will you not be coming to the party?" Yuzuki wondered.

"What? No, I will be going just…look things aren't…ok with me." Hinata fidgeted with his robes. "It's been eating away at me and I don't think I can keep it to myself. I just didn't know who to talk to and, really, you've been my friend for so long I think I can trust you with this."

"Of course." Yuzuki nodded. Hinata kept quiet for a time but Yuzuki stayed patient.

"I went to the other town to work. It was awesome really! The theater was enormous! The actors and actresses were so talented! I had a blast! Then…one of the lead actresses took notice of me. Her name was Yumiko and…" Hinata started, his fidgeting started to increase, and his eyes constantly shifted from point to point. His body was rigid and the color of his face drained. Yuzuki got up and sat in front of him. He wanted to reach out but felt that it would be best to just stay quiet.

"I got into a relationship with her. Me with the lead actress? I thought…I thought it would play out like a fairy tale, you know? Then, little by little, her true character started to come through. At first her possessiveness was cute almost. She got jealous and it felt good being wanted…then it stopped being cute. Yumiko was on my tail for any interaction I had with any other girls. I couldn't even say hi or look at them without Yumiko throwing a fit." Hinata gulped as he steepled his hands hard enough to cause his knuckles to go white.

"It started to get to the point where Yumiko would verbally attack me if I did any little thing to slight her, in her eyes. She would call me…so many names, hit me at times…" Hinata voice wavered and Yuzuki clenched at his robes. He nodded and Hinata continued. "The only place I felt safe was in the theater because it was the only place she couldn't act like that but…as soon as I got out…it would start again…I'd have panic attacks as soon as I left my home and they got worse to where it was affecting my performance. Yumiko would play the good girl, wanting to help…then berate me for what I was doing." Hinata started to sob.

"I tried ending it…I tried but she…she…" Hinata covered his face. "She told me that I would never work for a group like them. She held my career in her claws! She forced me into a position where I couldn't even take a step away from her! Yumiko tied a noose around me, around my life! I ran without notice. I sent off letters to distract her, to make her think I was going to my hometown instead of her. I'm grateful for my friend for giving her the run around but…it's hard…it's so hard trying to live with all the things she did to me." Hinata sobbed. "I don't know who to talk to, I don't know who would understand, I'm still so scared."

Yuzuki couldn't hold back anymore and hugged his friend who broke down in his arms. Yuzuki recognized that feeling of despair. Yuzuki himself felt it when he thought his health wouldn't get any better, when his parents shipped him off when they couldn't support him anymore. He felt abandoned, betrayed, and left for dead. Although their despair was different, it was still the same as well. Yuzuki held his best friend tight as Hinata shivered in his arms from the crying.

"Whatever happens from now on, I'll stand beside you. If she ever finds you, then the rest of the town will protect you. If we just tell them-"

"No!" Hinata yelled, interrupting him. "Please don't tell the others!" He grabbed the front of Yuzuki's robes and lightly shook him. "Please!" Hinata pleaded. Yuzuki felt it would be better if others knew but it wouldn't do Hinata any good. Not many would understand his pain like Yuzuki could. He placed his hands on Hinata's.

"Ok. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Yuzuki said. Hinata shivered again and Yuzuki hugged him, Hinata's head on his shoulder.

It was always Hinata that was the strong one between them. It was always Hinata who had the smile on his face. It was always Hinata that listened to Yuzuki's problems when they were growing up. How had things changed so drastically?

"Yuzuki, Hinata, people are starting to come in!" Omiyo knocked.

"We'll be there in a bit!" Yuzuki replied and he heard her footsteps walk away. 'Thank Inari for having such polite Grandparents.' Yuzuki sighed in relief.

"Guess we have to go then?" Hinata's voice sounded scratchy from all the crying.

"Yes, after all, it's not everyday we get to celebrate with you. Although…" Yuzuki looked at Hinata's face which was red from crying and his eyes puffy to the extreme. "Perhaps I should use my make-up on your face."

"Ew." Hinata laughed and Yuzuki smiled. Hinata washed his face and tried to tone down his puffiness but his eyes were still red. They came out of Yuzuki's work place and saw that Nanami was waiting outside.

"Nanami!" Hinata exclaimed and she smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday!" Nanami grinned as she gave him a present. "I wanted to be the first one to give you a present." Nanami's eyes shined as she stared at him. Hinata knew that meant she wanted him to open it.

"Go on, it is your party." Yuzuki laughed. Hinata opened the box and there was a set of new robes, kabuki ones to be exact.

"I mean, I know you haven't acted or anything since you got back but, if you did, I thought you'd want to start fresh!" Nanami giggled.

For once, in a long time, Hinata wanted to be on stage. 'Ah, only Nanami would make me feel this way.' Hinata gulped down the lump in his throat. He wanted to cry out of sheer joy.

"This…is awesome! I'm not sure when I'll make my comeback, but you'll be the first to know." Hinata grinned and Nanami jumped up and down in happiness.

"Oi! Are we going to keep waiting or what!?" Komari shouted from the door.

"Come on!" Nanami went with Komari and they both started to banter with each other. Yuzuki motioned to Hinata to follow.

"After you." Yuzuki said and Hinata laughed. Yes this is how his life should be.

Hinata came in Omiyo's home. Komari, Kasumi, and Nanami were off in their little world. Sumomo, Yaichi, and Tatsumi in another table. Umekichi, Shizu, and Omiyo were prepping to give out the food. Everyone gathered on the long table as the food was being set down. The smaller coffee table filled with gifts.

Hinata laughed, joked, and had a good time. Better than he had in several years. If he could tell his younger self not to pursue that offer, he would say it in a heartbeat. For now, he was glad that he was home. Soon the food disappeared, instead they went into playing cards and various board games.

Komari was playing old maid and she had a smirk on. Hinata gave her a deadpan stare as it was obvious the card that was sticking out was the joker. He chose the one on the end and…it was the joker.

"Ah again!" Hinata face palmed and Komari laughed.

"I swear, you're so easy to read!" Komari pointed at him.

"That's the third time you got that card. Really your slight of hand is getting rusty." Kasumi said.

"I'm not exactly a hundred percent right now." Hinata mumbled.

"Well we got the whole night to play, what else do you-"

Nanami was cut short as the door flew open. In came a very beautiful woman with cold eyes. When Hinata laid eyes on her, the first thing he wanted to do was run.

"Hinata! My little sparrow!" She ran to him and pulled him a hug. Hinata couldn't even move from the fear. "Didn't I tell you? I will always find you." She whispered into his ear.

The happy moment was gone and all that was left was despair.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. My mind has been preoccupied with another project, two as of right now. Though when I'll be able to post them will be the questions as I always love to have a buffer. This story makes me so giddy because we're starting to get into the darker side of things. As I said beforehand, there will be trigger warnings before the chapter starts to give you a heads up.**

 **Thank you ChibiKakei for favoriting/following!**

 **Durotos:** _I do not suffer from anxiety myself though I've had panic attacks before, nothing like my husband. He's been clinically diagnosed with both anxiety and depression. That grounding technique was one that he told me about himself though he has other ways to calm himself down, that one was the most used. Inari and Dessie are in training with Inari trying to learn more about humans and Dessie trying to learn her goddess powers. I love making villains and Yumiko was interesting to make because of the fact I was her to an extent and had an ex like her that made me go a little crazy lol I'll have a chapter dedicated to her if things pan out. Thank you for your grammar critique too! I appreciate you pointing out my mistakes :3 _

**Reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mild TRIGGER warning ahead.**

* * *

I had a little sparrow once. My mother never let me keep things. She said that it would taint my perfect image so I had no pets to allow for nor fur to get on my clothing. One day as I was able to act my way out of my mother's clutches, I went for a walk. It was a beautiful walk. I had no one around me, no mother, no Yasu, just myself.

As I walked through the forests surrounding my home, I stumbled upon a little brown sparrow. It was tweeting so weakly. The reason for its tweeting? It's wing was bleeding. I, who had no pet, decided to help it. After all, the tweeting was as sweet as a lullaby. I had gone into the greenhouse and put it in a large pot. I had gone to acquire books and was able to help its wing. A few bandages, some delicious seeds from my home, and everything was right as rain.

The sparrow sang so loud but mother hated the greenhouse and never discovered the sparrow. So it was my little secret. I had gone, daily, lying to my mother on practicing my lines to go see the little bird. It was my own and I was his.

Soon the bandages came off and it was flying all around me. Yet I felt fear then. The sparrow can fly now. It can leave. It can go wherever it chooses to. No, please little sparrow. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Mother makes me into her doll and tells me that I must become a great actress and if I don't…

She can always make another.

I made sure the little sparrow would never leave me. I cut off its wings. Now the little brown sparrow will always be mine!

Chapter 6: The Beautiful Demon

Nanami looked in confusion as a woman jumped into Hinata's lap. There was something about her that…really irked Nanami. No she wasn't jealous, far from it. The thing was that Hinata looked incredibly afraid of her which made Nanami cautious.

"Yumiko, this is indecent." A man came in a suit.

"Oh Yasu of course! Allow me to introduce myself, from Tsubasa Town, I am Yumiko, the lead actress of the theater established there. Pleased to make all your acquaintances." Yumiko flourished with her kimono. Nanami caught Yuzuki's eyes and his deep frown.

"I am pleased at your introduction but I will say that this is a private residence. May I speak to your outside?" Yuzuki offered.

"Only if my little sparrow comes, right my love?" Yumiko snuggled to Hinata again.

"Eh!? She's yer girlfriend?" Komari gasped.

"We have been lovers for so long! I'm surprised you haven't heard of me!" Yumiko blushed.

"Yumiko, please." Yasu said.

"Ok, ok. Hinata, dearest." She grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes. "Please accompany, won't you?" Hinata numbly nodded and Yumiko skipped outside. Hinata quickly followed, his head low. Yuzuki patted Nanami's shoulder as he left. There was something unreadable about his expression which left Nanami worried. The door closed and Komari started going crazy in disbelief.

"How in Inari did he manage to snag a beauty?" Komari threw her cards down.

"Is that really what you need to focus on?" Kasumi wondered.

"Well, his affairs aren't something we should focus on. Hinata has things he would rather keep secret." Shizu said.

"Still, that is a very beautiful woman. If he was here, I'd give him a toast!" Umekichi chuckled.

Tatsumi was also nervous about this. He and Nanami looked at each other but she shook her head. Hinata will come around, right?

"So you have come here…on a vacation?" Yuzuki asked. He was at the gate that would go to upper Tsuyukusa. Yumiko was still hanging off Hinata's arm while Yasu was standing silently behind them.

"Of course! I've always wanted to know what was the town that allowed the talent to blossom in my sparrow. He left me all alone back in our city." She moaned cutely. Yuzuki was having none of it now. Hinata's face was blank, not even looking at Yuzuki. "Still I made sure that me coming for his birthday was a surprise! You must be Yuzuki, hm? Some of those hair pieces are lovely when I act."

Yuzuki smiled politely but was clenching the robes from the inside. "My thanks."

"Anyway, it's best that I take my dearest for a bit, we have much to talk about." Yumiko's words came out like syrup, too sweet.

"Well the party we threw for him is still ongoing, isn't it Hinata? Wouldn't you rather stay?" Yuzuki offered. Yumiko smiled at him but seemed to squeeze on Hinata's arm.

"That's…ok Yuzuki. I need to talk to her anyway." Hinata smiled but there was nothing behind it.

"I insist." Yuzuki dropped his smile.

"He has answered. Yasu, let's go." Yumiko forced Hinata to walk and Yuzuki went to stop her but his hand was caught by Yasu.

"It would be best if you do not interfere." Yasu replied. Yuzuki hissed in pain as Yasu's gripped tightened until he let him go. Yasu and the rest went away and Yuzuki felt a pit in his stomach.

"Yuzuki?" Nanami wondered, coming out of Omiyo's home.

"Ah Nanami. It seems that Hinata chose to accompany his…guests home." Yuzuki forced a smile.

"Something bad is happening, isn't it?" Nanami asked. Yuzuki sighed and tapped his fingertips together.

"Unfortunately. For now, we wait." Yuzuki bit his lip. 'After all, Hinata wishes not to tell anyone.'

"Yuzuki, whatever is happening, you know I'll be here." Nanami said, touching his shoulder.

"Of course, thank you. It's late, I think we should all get some rest right now." Yuzuki said.

"Yeah. Hinata even forgot his gift." Nanami pouted.

"He'll enjoy it tomorrow, I'm sure." Yuzuki nodded. Nanami agreed and went to her farm. Yuzuki continued looking down the path and decided to go to Inari's shrine. Maybe prayer might calm him down.

Calm was the opposite of what Hinata was feeling.

Yumiko's arm felt like a snake attached to his arm, ready to strike. Hinata wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to cry out, to push her away, to run. He needed to run but…to where? This wasn't going to be like it was before. He was going to make sure of that. Hinata, with the last bit of his courage, wrestled his arm away from Yumiko.

"Why are you here? What are you doing here in the first place?" Hinata took a few steps back.

"To bring you back of course!" Yumiko smiled before her eyes looked predatory. "You flew away from me, but don't worry." She reached out to his face with her hand. "I'll make sure that you stay."

"No!" Hinata grabbed and clenched her forearm. "I'm not going back with you, not now, not ever!"

"Please stop, that hurts!" Yumiko cried out. "Why do you always hurt me, Hinata!?"

Yasu stomped over, wrenched Hinata's arm away, and put him in a hold. Yumiko looked away shaking before starting to laugh. "Ah Hinata, you need to learn to be more careful. After all…" She grabbed something from inside her kimono and Hinata's face paled. It was a recorder. "You never know who could be listening."

Hinata started to feel the deafening of sounds.

"Mah, Hinata. You didn't think I wouldn't make sure you stay with me, right? After all, I am a helpless girl in an unknown town with her boyfriend that just assaulted me. Who do you think they'll believe, me or you?" Yumiko got close to his face. Hinata couldn't breathe properly as he felt another attack come in. "My poor, cute sparrow." Yumiko hugged his face to her chest. Hinata couldn't move. It hurt. His chest hurt and he felt darkness coming in.

"I'll make sure you can never leave me, even if I have to clip your wings." Yumiko whispered in his ear before Hinata blacked out.

* * *

" _Hey, about the other day, I'm sorry. I kinda freaked out there." Hinata said. Nanami was watering her plants and she shrugged._

" _I think we both overreacted really. I mean, this is my first serious relationship. I'm still trying to figure everything out." Nanami smiled bashfully and Hinata cleared his throat._

" _I…uh…I talked about the offer with Moriya and them. Everyone really wants me to go and further my career." Hinata tugged at his robe._

" _I mean, it's a good offer. It's not something that's going to happen every day, Hinata. They're handing this on a silver platter. I know there is still a lot of work to put into it but I believe that you can be somebody! When I saw you on that stage, it was…breath taking." Nanami explained._

" _I'm not…I guess I am…" Hinata blushed and they both chuckled. "You know I was serious though, right?"_

 _Nanami put away her watering can as the wind made her stray hairs tickle her scalp. "Yeah, I know." Nanami looked at her farm. If she wasn't so attached to this place, she'd move with him. She'd establish a farm near his city but…Lulukoko, Westown, Tsuyukusa…all the people in each town, Dessie, Inari, and Witchie…this was her place. This is where she belonged._

" _You won't change your mind?" Hinata asked._

" _Nope." Nanami patted down her hands. She repressed those tears and the feelings that came with it. The smile was forced but easier this time. "Go Hinata, go and live your dream."_

 _Hinata looked away and the wind blew strong again. "Will you…!" Hinata started and Nanami watched as he struggled to get the words out._

' _Will you wait for me?'_

 _It was something that was stuck in both of their throats but doubt stopped them from saying it. There were so many doubts. What if we can't handle it? What if we get lonely? What if we get tired of the distance or each other? What if we find someone else? What if…what if…?_

 _Hinata clenched his fist and Nanami walked to him. She grabbed his hands into her own and closed her eyes._

" _Inari, please watch over Hinata and his journey and allow him to come back safely." Nanami prayed. Hinata put his forehead against hers._

" _If I have to be honest, you were the best girlfriend I had." Hinata said softly._

" _Heh, nice to see that I made a standard. This was the best relationship I had too." Nanami smiled but it was sad. "When are you leaving?"_

" _In a month from now, to at least let me settle everything here in Tsuyukusa and my old theater group." Hinata said._

" _I'll make sure to send you off then. You should probably get going, my farm isn't going to run itself you know." Nanami let go and Hinata gave her a weak wave before leaving the farm._

 _Nanami breath came out shaky. She hugged herself as Inari stood next to her._

" _Will you explain why must you part? I thought you were in love with him." Inari wondered._

" _Well when you want the best for someone, you have to learn to let go. You can't be selfish…sometimes being selfish hurts the other person. I didn't want Hinata to eventually resent me. This will be an amazing experience for him! Why should I be the one to keep him from it?" Nanami clenched her clothing. "If you love something, let them go. If they leave, they were never yours to begin with. If they come back, they were never gone. I'll have time…to let go."_

 _Inari was learning about human ways a little more each day…but this was the saddest thing he ever had to watch and learn. Inari patted Nanami's back. She smiled at him and all Inari could do was grieve with her._

Nanami opened her eyes and Kacchan was nestled next to her with Yukio at her feet. Nanami nestled more into her pillow.

"That was an old memory." She mumbled. "Get up you two. It's time to start the day." Her dog and cat groaned as they were moved from their respective spots. Nanami rubbed her face and got ready. She took a quick shower and made a three-egg omelet with some toast to start her day. She sat down and noticed the box on her desk. She frowned. "That woman…tch, I might as well deliver that to him."

Nanami worked at her chores with a frown on her face. Her animals noticed and tended to give her more cuddling than normal. Nanami wiped at the sweat from her brow as she put the last of her animals outside. She went to the watering hole and drank from it. Nanami stretched as she entered her home and took a quick shower. Kacchan came out to greet her and she gave him a pat. She changed into a deerskin outfit with a brown hat to shield her from the sun. Nanami nodded before her eyes traveled to what she should be looking at.

She was ignoring the elephant in the room…which was the box.

"Grah! I hate you!" Nanami pointed at the box. She groaned at leaned against the wall. She didn't want to see Hinata with her, didn't want those old memories, old feelings, plaguing her. She was already starting to move on and then this had to happen. It was a stab to the gut, truth that Hinata had moved on to better things.

"Not better things…different things." Nanami sighed. "I'm not one to hang around here just because, time to man up and take the box." Nanami took it and went out. She walked, a woman on a mission, to the homes behind Ra Man's where Hinata should be.

Moriya said differently.

"What? He didn't come back last night?" Nanami wondered.

"Not from what I've heard. Sumomo also confirmed that he didn't come back last night and she even stayed up to try to catch him." Moriya explained. Nanami rubbed her chin. It was Tatsumi's day off so he wasn't here to ask. Nanami went out and saw Inari hiding behind a post, looking past the others and straight to her. Nanami looked around and went to him.

"Nanami, I had to come and get you. You must go to Hinata. Something is terrible is happening." Inari covered his face with his robes.

"Take me." Nanami stated. Inari nodded. They left the main plaza and power walked all the way to Lulukoko. Nanami didn't notice that Siluka was watching her from her home. They neared the inn and Inari ran up to one of the rooms. Inari's ears were down as he pointed at the door.

"Nanami, whoever this woman is, she has darkness in her and has captured Hinata. He prayed that she would never find him and I failed but I will not fail in protecting him. Please." Inari pleaded. Nanami went to knock before she started to hear voices.

"I won't do it again."

"I know you won't. Shhh. It's ok now."

Hinata was crying. Nanami knocked harder than she usually did. The man called Yasu opened the door.

"I'm sorry but Yumiko is not taking any visitors." Yasu said in a deep voice.

"I'm not here to see her. Hinata left his gift at the party and I came here to give it back to him." Nanami took a step back as Yasu went to grab at the gift. "It's for Hinata, not you."

"Yasu, he's allowed visitors." Yumiko called from the room. Yasu closed the door and out came Hinata, his face pale but he smiled at Nanami.

"Nanami." He croaked before clearing his throat. "Nanami, thanks for coming." Nanami grabbed his forearm and booked it. If there was one thing she had an advantage of is her stamina and strength. Farm work was heavy work, demanding work, she was using it to save someone she considered special.

"Nanami! Wait!" Hinata shouted as they got to the beach. Hinata gasped as he took back his arm. Nanami lightly panted while Hinata was doubled over. "Look, I have to go back so just…give me the clothes."

"Hinata, I don't know what's really going on but…you don't look happy." Nanami tripped over her tongue. She can't tell him that Inari had told him. She went to grab him again and he flinched.

"Nanami…everything is fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Yumiko and me. I should have said something but…I can't exactly explain everything that happened to me. I will though but…not now." Hinata kept on looking back, fidgeting with his clothes. Nanami recognized this in her animals, whether to run or fight.

"Hinata, please. Whatever is going on, I can help you." Nanami held out her hand. For a long moment, Hinata stared at it and his hand even twitched. Until he looked at Nanami and shook his head.

"Not from this, not from her. I'm sorry but…" Hinata shook his head, walking backwards before turning away and leaving her. Nanami wanted to grab onto him, shake him, and lead him back to her house but the look of the defeat across his face stopped her. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say…what could she say? What does she need to say?

She was thinking about it so much that Hinata was already gone.

Inari was at the temple, pacing around with Witchie frowning at him. Then they both notice Hinata walking right back to the inn. Inari gasped and wanted to but Witchie stopped him.

"You can't do anything. He can't even see you." Witchie shook her head.

"He prayed to me…fervently for so long…must I do nothing?" Inari grabbed at his robes.

"We are not allowed to interfere unless an offering is done. Remember we're…Gods, not humans…" Witchie grasped at her rod. Even she was feeling frustrated. Inari's ears went down as Hinata went back into that room that reeked of darkness.

* * *

Nanami ended up watching the sea from the edge of the beach, the gift next to her. Nanami was deep in thought, watching the waves, that she didn't notice when Siluka sat next to her. Nanami turned her head and did a startled flinch.

"I thought that seeing auras was a gift. That I am able to help others with the things I am able to see…for once I wish I could not see." Siluka looked sadly at the waves.

"Siluka?" Nanami wondered and Siluka looked up with her teary eyes.

"The darkness that I saw that day was in the shape of a woman. That same woman is resting at the inn right now. It's horrible. It's revolting and makes my stomach churn. Why must Grandmother allow that filth to rest at the inn." Siluka shook her head. "And Hinata…that darkness has gripped him, held him prisoner and yet…"

"I couldn't help him." Nanami bit her lip. "I tried but…" Nanami sighed.

"It seems we must to more to combat this darkness. Time to go to war." Siluka glared.

"That seems a bit much…I'm in." Nanami nodded.

"We will need more people to pitch in, perhaps would you know of anyone in Tsuyukusa who can help us?" Siluka wondered.

"I know of the two. I'll go put this away and try to find them. Do you have a plan in mind?" Nanami got up, getting the box.

"…No." Siluka looked sheepish.

"We'll figure something out. For now, tell Tototara to keep an eye on that room, ok?" Nanami asked and Siluka nodded. "Keep this on the down low, we don't want any rumors about Hinata going around town." Nanami went off to her farm, ready to do something to make this right.

Unbeknownst to her, Witchie was listening in since she was the guardian deity of Lulukoko. If Nanami made an offering…Witchie smirked.

"I think it's time we play up the pranks."

* * *

Tatsumi scowled as he watched Hinata tend to the customers. There was a pep in his voice that wasn't there before and it was extremely forced. He had deep bags under his eyes ever since that woman came back into his life. Yuzuki was in a foul mood and he was never in a mood! The thing was, whenever he'd try to bring up the subject, Hinata would automatically shut down. He'd leave as soon as it was closing time to Lulukoko and then show up on the dot for mornings.

At work there wasn't much to discuss as Moriya looked down upon too much friendliness when the customers were around. So Tatsumi tip toed around the fact but he couldn't crack Hinata. Needless to say, Tatsumi was starting to get really frustrated.

"Tatsumi." Nanami came in and stood at his stall.

"Welcome to Ra Man's, Nanami." Tatsumi stated with none of his usual joy.

"It's been that kind of day huh?" Nanami leaned against the stall.

"Its been that kinda of week really." Tatsumi said.

"Hmm, that I understand." Nanami tried looking around for Hinata but he seemed to have retreated to the storage room. "Tatsumi, we need to talk about Hinata. Sh." Nanami put her finger to her lips when Tatsumi was about to speak. "Meet me at the Temple of Lulukoko. I'll explain things there." Nanami went out and Tatsumi wondered what could this all be about.

After the shift was ended, Hinata quickly exited from the shop. Tatsumi stayed a bit to help Sumomo with her homework before heading out as well. As he walked toward Lulukoko, he felt like he was being followed. Often times he would look back before Tatsumi shrugged his shoulders and convinced himself that there was nothing.

"Are you sure he can't see us, Inari?" Dessie held onto her flower wand, standing close behind to Inari.

"Dessie, you and I both know that the only one who can see us is Nanami. Now, come along or we'll be late." Inari walked faster.

Tatsumi went past the inn where Hinata was staying at and went up the stairs to the Temple. He was surprised at who was there. Siluka, Yuzuki, Ludus, Ford, and Nanami.

"Good! You came!" Nanami went up to him. "We need a good team for this."

"What's going on?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Hinata has been caught by a trap of darkness and we are here to set him free." Siluka said.

"What she means to say is that Hinata is in an abusive relationship and we're here to help him." Yuzuki sighed.

"I had noticed his mental state deteriorating when he came to visit with Yuzuki this past weekend along with that…woman. I have an oath to making sure my patients are healthy, physically and mentally." Ford nodded.

"I'm sure many has already noticed Hinata's demeanor." Ludus rubbed his face.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What's this about an abusive partner? You don't think Yumiko is doing anything to him, right?" Tatsumi asked in disbelief. No way that his strong, smart brother Hinata would fall for that.

The next minutes of explanation from Yuzuki left Tatsumi speechless and guilty.

"I had promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone but, considering how this newcomer has been treating him, I can't just watch as my best friend wastes away in front of me." Yuzuki gripped his robes.

"And I can't let her energy taint our town." Siluka nodded.

"So I gathered everyone here so we can make an intervention of sorts. I couldn't help Hinata on my own but if everyone pitches in and does a little bit at a time, I'm sure that we'll make Hinata see our way and come back!" Nanami nodded. "Are you in?" Tatsumi nodded with no hesitation.

"We must be cautious. I have spent some time in studying psychology as well as body language. There are tells, I guess you can say, to discern how a relationship is toxic. Yumiko has a dependency on Hinata. She keeps away from many and, should a woman get close to Hinata, there are extreme signs of jealousy and possessiveness. She may react in a moment of passion." Ford explained.

"How do we even get them away from each other? Hinata comes and goes on a dot to be with her, day and night." Tatsumi wondered.

"So far he hasn't rejected any of my times to have lunch, although he looks to her for affirmation. I can take him away." Yuzuki nodded.

"From there, we will confront Yumiko." Siluka glared.

"Not exactly. I've seen what Yasu can do. One day when Tototara needed help with chopping wood, Yasu decided to help. Underneath that suit, he's incredibly strong. I'm sure he's also a reason why Hinata doesn't end things with her. She's probably even holding him against his will. I mean, Hinata is a smart man, he wouldn't let himself be put on a leash without something over his head." Ludus said.

"Then we need to get Yasu away. I may be able to help in that. All I need is to get a good read on his aura and then lead him away." Siluka nodded.

"Then it will be time to deal with Yumiko. I'll do my best on that part. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." Nanami said.

"Then we are all in agreement. Yuzuki, I will accompany on your excursion with Hinata. Perhaps, if not you, then I can convince him to leave." Ford explained.

"I'll cover Siluka in case Yasu gets violent. Tatsumi, go with Nanami to make sure things go as planned." Ludus said. Tatsumi nodded.

"Yuzuki, as soon as you get Hinata away the next time, we'll be ready." Nanami said.

"Of course." Yuzuki agreed. Once their plan was set, everyone was off to their own homes except Nanami who stayed behind. She grabbed her pack from the offering table and laid down three items. A golden silkie egg, an award-winning turnip, and a max stat mango.

"I think these are all good offerings for a good prayer right?" Nanami asked.

"Whoa! This is quality stuff!" Witchie grabbed her mango.

"This will do." Inari nodded, grabbing the turnip.

"Oooh! One of my favorites!" Dessie giggled.

"I overheard all your plans. I'm guessing you'll need a bit more oomph than what you're capable of?" Witchie smirked evilly.

"You guessed right. So, this is what I'm going to need each and everyone of you to do." Nanami leaned in and whispered to them.

Witchie smirked, Inari's ears twitched, and Dessie looked determined. When Nanami said that no one hurts those that she cares about, she meant it. Yumiko wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

 **Sorry about the late update folks. Between that dreaded time of the month, getting sick and working 50 hours in a week, I was spent and needed recharging. I didn't mean for so many jumps between perspectives but I wanted to capture all the feelings I could in this chapter. Next up will deal with some backstory on Yumiko as well as the relationship between her and Hinata.**

 **Thank you Echoic, PokeFarmer, and HarvestMoonfan78 for reviewing!**

 **Anon:** _From my own relationships, situations like this can easily cause both parties to overreact and I also wanted to showcase the immaturity that both had at the time.  
_ **Durotos:** _I actually took my own experiences for Hinata. From the first time I had to divulge information of my own abuse, it was a torrent of information, and a surge of emotions more than anything. It was supposed to exclude certain information which will be touched upon in later chapters :3_

 **Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTAL ABUSE, FAMILY ABUSE. IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE READING THERE IS A SYNOPSIS AT THE END TO READ.**

* * *

They say my mother cried when she gave birth to me. My mother was filled with joy because I looked like her. She was glad that she was able to get another chance at things. It is the reason why I am called Yumiko for my mother's name was Yumi.

My mother's life wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. It was unbearably average. My mother came from a life without too much burden. She carried her way out of school without being noticed and seen for the most part. She wanted that glamour of theater. It was the only thing that grabbed her attention. So she tried to be beautiful but was only pretty. She tried to be talented but was only a hard worker. She tried to aim for the director but only got with a supporter.

Yumi, my mother, wanted to be at the top but only got second place. She hated that. She had always wanted more. She couldn't work past her failures anymore, however, for her age caught up with her. There was nothing more she could do in her life but I was her mirror image. Her child, her daughter, the one to be able to gain all that she could not.

I was her 'second life' so to speak. I could not fight her. I was only there but I wasn't there at the same time. So when I looked in the mirror, I realized…I couldn't see my own face because I didn't know who I was.

Who am I?

Chapter 7: Reflection of the Mirror

"Remember, my child! Remember all the times we shared!"

Yumi sat at the front row of the performance. Her daughter was playing the part of a child that lost her memory and her mother calls out to her. Yumiko's eyes teared up. Yumi nodded, the training proving fruitful.

"Mama? Mama!" Yumiko launched herself and Yumi saw that a few of the audiences were so moved that they too were crying. Yumiko and the mother cried in their arms as the curtain fell. Many applauded and a few were standing as they did so.

Yumiko wiped her tears away, as Hana helped her up. Yumiko almost flinched as Hana placed her hand on Yumiko's head and patted her.

"You did good for your first time as a major character! I'm very proud, Yumiko." Hana said, her warm brown eyes staring into her small blue eyes.

For being a 10 year old, Yumiko was already making waves in the theatrical world. She was a natural to many acts and there were those who were already awaiting her adult years. Yumiko stayed and read over the story again, feeling the emotions behind it…the emotions that weren't at home.

"Yumiko." Her mother said, coming behind the curtains. Yumiko got up and went to her. "You did well. I heard praises right next to me. After all, you are my daughter." Yumi looked down at her, putting her hand underneath Yumiko's chin and tipping it slightly. Yumiko hated when her mother did that. She seemed to look past her, never at her.

"Mother, does this mean I can go play with the others?" Yumiko asked, her eyes shining as she started to follow her mother out of the changing rooms. Yumi looked at the others with a displeased look, keeping her kimono up to not touch the floor.

"Others? Oh, you mean those filthy children? Nonsense. Friends are frivolous, they will only distract you from your studies and your talent. Peasants like them will only drag you down and smear your name. They will only use you and leave you. It is better if you never associate yourself with the lesser." Yumi's strict voice seemed to echo in Yumiko's ears.

Her daughter pouted and Yumi got into the carriage, provided by her husband. Yumi's father was a script writer, telling all manners of stories and tall tales. He wasn't as popular as others and his plays are not always chosen but he comes from old money. The mother and daughter pair ended up in front of their sizable home at last. Yumiko stepped away and ran to the gate. She looked down when she saw the disappointed look of her mother.

Yumi opened the gate and they entered. There was a mysterious smile on Yumi's face, however. As they go in, there was the help standing next to a boy with shaggy hair. He had on a simple yukata with a brand around his eye.

"Is this the boy?" Yumi came up.

"Yes. It was the only one of her age." The old man said. The boy bit his lip as tears seemed to threaten to fall.

"Good. Yumiko, I have bought you a friend. Come here please." Yumi raised her sleeve to her mouth, to hide her sneaky smile. Yumiko ran over and stood next to her mother. "What is its name?"

"Go on boy." The man said.

"Yasu…" He whispered and looked down. Yumi grabbed him roughly by his face, her nails digging into his skin.

"You will be respectful in front of me, boy. That is not a bow. This is the first and last time I will remind you of this." Yumi let go with his face growing red by the scratches she left on him. Yasu bowed really low this time. "Better. There Yumiko. You will have this boy to entertain you. I will be choosing your next plays carefully. Do try not to disappoint me." Yumi left with the old butler.

Yumiko edged herself closer to Yasu, crouching low to see Yasu's crying. Yumiko shrugged. This was probably as close to a friend she would ever get from her mother. She might as well learn to like him.

* * *

Yasu didn't remember much of his parents only that they were the ones to sell him and his older brother. They were poor. Of course they had to do it. How else were they going to get money? Yasu accepted it so they can take care of his youngest sister. He didn't expect the branding, the cold cells, or the empty home.

He had strict instructions to watch over Yumiko. Nothing dirty should touch her, no one lower should speak to her, playing was strictly off limits, and that he should report back to her mother with anything that might have 'tainted' her.

But really, Yasu wasn't sure who to be more scared of, Yumiko or her mother.

"This is nothing more than a farce. Everyone will see your lies, demon." Yasu said with no emotion.

"I am no demon! You are the liar! Everyone knows that I'm the real Keiko!" Yumiko recited with emotion behind her eyes until she let out an aggravated sigh.

"No, that was too much. Can you at least put some effort on your part? It's starting to get distracting." Yumiko flipped her hair while grabbing onto her script.

"I don't know how to act. I didn't even know how to read before you taught me." Yasu shrugged.

"Much good that did. You know what, I'm bored. Let's go do something else." Yumiko tossed her script back into the house.

"Your mom isn't going to like that." Yasu said as Yumiko started to edge towards the greenhouse in the back.

"Just lie to her like I do. At least you can do that. You'd be a good actor if you put more effort into it." Yumiko grinned as she opened the door and went into the small, humid building. Yasu saw her skip across the dirt as she admired all the greenery. Plants of all kinds were growing. It was her father's hobby to raise them. Yumiko admired the flowers, smelled them, went to the crops in the corner, to the bushes in the middle. Yasu always relaxed in here as well.

It was their safe spot. Yumi hated this for some odd reason.

"Oh look! The plumeria are blooming!" Yumiko grabbed Yasu's hand and led him to it. It was here that Yumiko seemed to act like the little girl she was. Yumiko sighed as she saw the flowers.

"They're really pretty." Yasu nodded.

"Right!?" Yumiko giggled and Yasu smiled. "Oh! I also wanted to show you something. You know those times where I was able to sneak away from you?"

"Yeah, you were giving me a heart attack. I swear your mom was going to appear behind me." Yasu rubbed his neck.

"Well I was keeping a secret but since you've been lying to my mom about me going off and doing things, I think I can show you now." Yumiko said. Yasu felt a bit giddy at that news. It was the first time she trusted him with…really anything.

"Shh." She put her finger to her lips. Soon enough, as they got closer to a cage, there was a small chirp. Yasu saw Yumiko took off the sheet from the cage and there was a small sparrow inside. It jumped here and there but didn't open its wings.

"A sparrow?" Yasu wondered.

"Yes! Mother doesn't like pets. This one was injured so I nursed it so now it's mine!" Yumiko grinned and giggled. She danced in place as the sparrow kept on chirping. Yasu smiled at that and continued to look at the sparrow but noticed that its wings were much shorter than normal.

"What's wrong with its wings?" Yasu asked. Yumiko stopped dancing.

"…It was going to fly away. It got better and started flying around." Yumiko said softly.

"Well yeah, that's how birds are. They can fly around on their wings to wherever they want to. Through the sky, the clouds, higher than we can ever go." Yasu said. Yumiko clenched her hands.

"It was going to leave me. So I made sure it would never leave!" Yumiko laughed but something about it made Yasu shiver. "I looked it up and I clipped its wings!" Yumiko grabbed Yasu by his collar. "I did it! It was bleeding and chirping so I did it!" She started to shake him. "I had to do it! It was going to leave me! I didn't want it to leave! I don't want it to leave! I don't want to be alone!" Yumiko's voice shrilled as she started to become hysterical.

"I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be alone!" Yumiko started to sob into Yasu's yukata. Yasu gulped but lightly hugged her as she shook and screamed into his yukata. He's only been here for a year, in this home that was too pristine, too empty…too cold. She's been here all her life.

Yasu started to pity her but also had another fledgling feeling inside of him too. He didn't want to see her like this. He didn't want to see her cry like this. It hurt him too, somehow. He promised that he wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't.

* * *

Yumiko stared at her reflection and then at the script in front of her. It was a great accomplishment at 17. It was her first major role. A dark drama filled with twists, turns, tragedy, an epic love that cannot be. Yumiko hated this. She hated her role. She couldn't place herself in it. She had never felt romantic love. How she got her part, she had no idea.

No. She had an idea but would rather not think that her father had anything to do with this.

Yumiko ran her hand through her long and neat hair. How was she supposed to pull this off? They will start presenting this play to the public in two months. She had lived thousands of loves in plays but this was different. It was deep, heart wrenching, brings you to your knees but she didn't know that. Yumiko never had a boyfriend and her bullying of Yasu on how to kiss and how to hold a man don't count.

Yumiko took out the box cutter she smuggled out of her troupe. She was able to relax by taking out the blade and then putting it back in. It gave her a sense of power that she didn't have in her own life. She heard a knock coming from her door and she quickly put the cutter away.

"Coming." Yumiko opened the door and Takeshi, the one to act as her lover, was standing there. He had a constant bed head with his dark blond hair. He stood a head taller than her but was a lovable man…from the gossip she overheard. "Takeshi, what are you doing here?" Yumiko wondered where the hell was Yasu.

"Ah well, I was wondering if you'd like to practice our lines. This is an epic story and I want to make sure we both are in good form." Takeshi gave her a warm smile. Yasu came over and slammed the wall next to Takeshi's head.

"Yasu he merely wants to practice with me, nothing more." Yumiko sighed. Yasu's shaggy hair fell over his eyes and he backed off. Takeshi cleared his throat.

"Fine." Yasu declared in his deep voice and stood away.

"Yasu, I'll be fine on my own. You can leave. Report back to my mother that I'll be practicing my lines with my troupe." Yumiko came out of her room. Yasu glared at her. That meant her mother was going to be beating Yasu for allowing Yumiko out of his sight. Yumiko was breaking the rules but she was in the prime of her adolescence. She was going to act out. Yasu stomped away and Takeshi sighed.

"He's really intense, isn't he?" Takeshi nervously chuckled.

"He's protective of me, nothing more." Yumiko got out of her room.

"That brand…he's a…?" Takeshi pointed at his own eye.

"Yeah, he was sold but my mom rescued him. Unfortunately that brand has stuck around. I keep telling him to hide it but he doesn't really listen to me." Yumiko closed the door. "Is there anywhere you want to practice our lines?"

Takeshi gave her a mischievous smile.

They ended up sitting in a sweet shop. Yumiko was out of her element. Even on the rare occasions that her mom was in a good mood, she only popped in and out. She never sat down. Now she was sitting in front of her troupe's heart throb. With her skills, she played out the part of a regular patron and was calm on the outside but she was panicking on the inside. She wished that Yasu was near her.

"Calm down Yumiko. I was only wondering, since we are going to be playing as lovers, we might as well try out the part in our real lives, right?" Takeshi ordered something for himself and Yumiko ordered a simple shiso juice.

"I live for my part as usual. Why should I try this with you?" Yumiko wondered and Takeshi's face grew red and he tried hiding his face.

"Because…I've liked you for a really long time. I was a scrawny back of the house runt, just working my way to at least one line in a play. You were like a princess, carrying yourself to your roles as if they were meant to be. I've always wanted to play by your side and I worked hard at it. I know, it's selfish of me to request this of you but…will you consider it? Will you consider me?" Takeshi kept on giving her a few side glances and even his ears were red.

The confession was something that Yumiko never heard. She wasn't even allowed to read her own fan mail. Her mother took care of that. Yumiko found herself moved by this. Maybe…maybe…can she also have a fairy tale romance? Can she also have that warm home like she had envisioned? Can Takeshi be the one to break her away from her mother?

"I…guess I can." Yumiko sipped at her juice with her cheeks light pink. His warm smile made her heart skip a beat.

So began the month of their small but budding romance. Yumiko learned a lot by being with Takeshi. She learned how to be warm, soft, comforting, bashful, and many more things that she could never learn under the control of her mother. Yumiko had Yasu tail them as they couldn't be apart too much. Yasu has been doing it for years though, he knew how to stay out of sight.

Yumiko felt her acting with Takeshi was smooth, normal, natural. Yumiko found herself slowly falling for Takeshi. This was something that she has always read in her plays. The kind man to save the trapped princess. Yumiko felt as if she was in one of her plays. Their lines meshed together, their scenes played out smoothly, and everyone in their theater were praising them at how well they worked together.

Yumiko was the happiest she ever was. Yasu kept on glaring at Takeshi. Yumiko had to chastise him constantly for that. There was a reason for that though.

"I wonder where we should go." Yumiko had managed to sneak away from her mother at night. Yumiko skipped over to Takeshi's home. It was odd that he didn't have a gate but that was the 'peasant' home her mother had told her about.

"I'm surprised you managed to win over the ice queen." Yumiko stopped dead in her tracks. She recognized that voice. It was the girl that was playing opposite of her, the one that wanted to steal Takeshi's character away from her. Rika. Another girl that was gaining talent. She was older by three years which meant she had more experience. Yumiko was better though, of course she was, right?

"It wasn't too hard. All I had to do was play up the charm. I noticed that she was being stiff in her lines but now it's like there wasn't any problem at all!" Takeshi laughed. Yumiko walked toward the porch behind the home, slowly, carefully. Yumiko peered over the wall and saw Takeshi with Rika in his lap. "With this, we can finally make this play our best! Once we get the money, we can move to another town together."

"Geez, already thinking that far ahead huh? What about this fling you have with her huh? You're spending all this time with her and none with me! I'm starting to get jealous." Rika snuggled into him.

"Don't be, babe, you know I only love you."

And so Yumiko's world crashed. She didn't remember slashing his paper door. She doesn't remember breaking her box cutter from all the times she stabbed it into the ground. She doesn't remember rampaging through her room.

Days went by and Yumiko was listless. She was lying down on the porch to the back yard, the small bell tinged with the light wind of summer. Yumiko stared at the ceiling as she heard her mother yell from the door.

"You should have paid more attention to her! What do you think the people will think us now!?"

A slap was heard. Yumiko looked to the mirror from the vanity in the room. It was angled at the door and her mother's rage filled face reflected back at her. Yumi stomped over to where her daughter was at.

"Stand." She demanded. Yumiko looked away. "I will not ask again."

"Why?" Yumiko scoffed. Yumi screeched as she grabbed onto Yumiko's hair and pulled her up by it. Yumiko cried out as Yasu came into the room with a welt on his face.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me! Look at what you have done! All those years creating your reputation, creating your strength, creating you and this is how you repay me!?" Yumi screamed and Yumiko felt a few strands being pulled harshly from her scalp. "Do you think you can exist without me!?" Yumi grabbed the collar of Yumiko and pulled her up, Yumiko looked at her mother, terrified. "I made you to live the life I always wanted! I gave you everything! I gave you all the chances and opportunities to extend beyond our mediocrity! You cannot live without me!" Yumi descended into her own madness and wrapped her hands around Yumiko's throat. "If you won't obey me, then I'll make another one!"

Yumiko fought against her mother but couldn't quite get her off. In the corner of her eye, Yumiko saw the mirror…but Yumiko couldn't see her own reflection.

It was all her mother.

Who am I?

"Stop!" Yasu grabbed Yumi as she clawed at his face, screaming at him. Yumiko coughed as her mind raced. Yumi saw her daughter get up and left Yasu's face bloodied. They both screamed and Yumiko forcefully pushed her mother away from her. Her mother couldn't get her footing on the porch and fell down with a sickening crack.

* * *

"Poor thing."

"I hear her mother was always jealous."

"I still can't believe something like this would happen."

"I knew there was something wrong with her when I saw her."

"Good thing her servant was there to help!"

Yumiko watched as the mourners gossiped. Her father came home and saw Yumi's cold and lifeless body on the ground outside. With the scratches on Yasu's face and the noticeable bruises on Yumiko's neck, he accepted Yasu's explanation. The funeral was done in two days. Closed casket. Only their immediately family was notified. Her father couldn't keep his mouth shut though.

Yumiko sat in the greenhouse, looking at the ceiling. There were bandages around her neck. She's been listless since her mother died. She's barely eaten anything at all. Yasu wandered into the green house, his face sporting numerous patches. He even had one in his hair. Yasu sat next to her and they stayed like that in silence.

"Mother…she's gone." Yumiko said softly.

"Yeah." Yasu nodded.

"She saw me only as an extension of herself." Yumiko's voice quivered. Yasu remained quiet at that. "She was right. She made me."

"Yumiko." Yasu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you know that when she was choking me, I saw the reflection of the mirror. All I saw was mother. I had no face. What if I become just like her? What if I am her? What if there is no Yumiko, only Yumi?" Yumiko rambled. Yasu made her face him.

"You are not your mother. You are different than she is." Yasu said plainly and Yumiko's face grew emotionless.

"No. I'm not really. Truthfully, I'm a lot like her." Yumiko went into her kimono and pulled out a broken box cutter. It was stained, dark red flecks fell as she took out the warped blade. "Because just like her…if something doesn't follow my rules…"

I get rid of it.

A week later, Rika was pulled from the troupe as her face was cut up by an unknown assailant. Takeshi, needing to work for her medical bills, pulled out from the play as well.

* * *

 **SYNOPSIS: YUMIKO WAS MERELY A REFLECTION OF HER MOTHER. YASU WAS BOUGHT AND USED AS A BODYGUARD/SNITCH FOR YUMIKO'S MOTHER. YUMIKO ACCIDENTALLY KILLED HER MOTHER AND REALIZED THAT SHE WAS JUST THE SAME AS HER.**

 **I was going to also include the part of her and Hinata but that made the chapter too long so I had to cut it in half. Which means another quick update in two days! I know this is also late but I had a ton of family drama that put me into a whirlwind of emotions. I used that anger for this chapter which made it turn really dark. I mean, it was what I was going for so I'm really proud of that. Also I started a new save for Trio of Towns...but I don't know who I should romance...**

 **Thank you FallingRainStorm13 for favoriting! Thank you Echoic for your review!**

 **Durotos:** _I just love how detailed your reviews go into with my chapters. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy._

 **Please Review! All are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRIGGER WARNING: TRAUMATIC SCENES AHEAD. IF UNCOMFORTABLE TO READ, THERE IS A SYNOPSIS AT THE END.**

* * *

"This will be your room. The other troupe members also live in this building so please learn to get along. Here are the list of rules, the times for washing your clothes, as well as a community fridge in case you have food to share. I am expecting big things out of you, my boy!" Director Yamamoto patted the shoulder of Hinata.

"Of course, Director." Hinata politely bowed. The director left once he gave Hinata the key to his room. Hinata sighed as he unlocked and opened the door. The few boxes from the stage coach were already inside. The room had a very small kitchen to work with, about six tatami mats big. Not too bad for a single man for himself. Hinata sat down as he read through the rules. There was a bathhouse not too far from here so he can take care of himself there when he needed to.

Hinata rubbed his face. This was a great opportunity for self grown, exploration, and experience. Even so, he was still hurting from having to break up with Nanami. Hinata dug into his satchel and pulled out a bright red comb from it. There were cherry blossoms painted across and it was never worn. This was the only thing he kept from their times. The rest was put away in storage as he would like to move back to Tsuyukusa, eventually.

"Well, I guess it's time to put away my things. I have to get gifts for the other residents here since I moved in. I need to write letters back home and to Tsuyukusa as soon as possible." Hinata nodded, listing out the things he needed to do and counting them with his fingers.

Tsubasa Town, here he comes!

Chapter 8: Clipped Wings

"Keiko, another few letters please!" Hinata came into their post office. Keiko had light brown hair up in a messy ponytail. She has a messenger bag over her shoulder and a crinkle to her smile.

"Yer monthly progress to yer family huh? How much ya got?" Keiko said in her country accent. Like Hinata, she came from her rural town to get more money for her family.

"One for my hometown and 5 to Tsuyukusa please." Hinata nodded.

"Hoo boy, always more to Tsuyukusa, huh?" Keiko started to charge him.

"Well, all my friends are still back there so yeah." Hinata grinned.

"How are things so far? Ya been here for, what, half a year?" Keiko wondered, giving him his receipt as he gave her the money.

"So far so good. I've gotten a few parts, two for the main lead, and some for supporting roles. I think the main actress doesn't like me though." Hinata sighed as he leaned against the counter.

"Oh ya talking about the Ice Queen, ne?" Keiko chortled. "Yeah, she's a tough one to crack. I mean, she has a good reason for not openin' up."

"Reason? Like those rumors I've been hearing?" Hinata wondered.

"Which have ya heard?" Keiko wondered.

"Well I heard that her mom was super strict and attacked her after she caught her with a man. Yumiko defended herself and her mother passed away soon after." Hinata explained.

"That's not the whole story." Keiko motioned him to come closer. "I heard that her mother just saw her as a doll and used her to make all her wishes come true. Yumiko didn't like that, and she killed her to get rid of her."

"I don't think that's true." Hinata brushed that off. Keiko shrugged.

"It's just what I heard. I mean, there's a whole book on what happened. All we know, is that her mom died soon after Yumiko got the lead part on a great play. I also heard the lead man and a supportin' actress had to drop out due to someone attackin' his girl but that's all I've heard." Keiko talked about the rumors.

"Geez, that's a lot of rumors around her. Hey, do you know who's the guy with the sunglasses?" Hinata asked. Keiko's smile fell.

"That's Yasu. He was 'bought' for her apparently. I mean, ya hear about that from time to time. All those that got sold and bought have a brand around their eye. It's a sad thang around these parts. They supposedly stopped it but everyone knows it's still going on, just hush-hush." Keiko sighed sadly.

"I didn't know." Hinata felt like he stepped in too far.

"If it wasn't me, It'd be someone else lettin' ya know. Anyway, I'll take care of yer letters. When's ya next play?" Keiko wondered.

"We're doing one for about 3 nights. I'll try to get you some tickets." Hinata nodded.

"I'll be waitin'." Keiko smiled and Hinata came out of the post office. He had to act alongside Yumiko in the next play, but she's been unwilling to practice with him. Ice Queen suited her well. Rumors abound about her, but nothing concrete from what Hinata gathered. It seems that Yumiko took it in stride which made Hinata more curious about her.

Hinata made his way back into the theater. Director Yamamoto was sitting in the stands as there were a few actors practicing on the stage. Hinata had gotten to know a few well but this troupe was different from the one back in Tsuyukusa. His old troupe was like a family, constantly joking but always looking out for each other. Here, in Tsubasa, they were more two faced. Hinata had to watch what he had to say as there were several times when his words were taken out of context.

This was the so called 'real world' of acting that Hinata has heard of. Everyone and everything was a stepping stone. Throwing people under the stage coach to get further ahead was common. Your words will be used against you. Hinata hated it. He was missing his old home terribly. There were a few outcasts, mostly the stagehands, that he became friendly with. They were out of the spotlight and didn't have the stress of acting just moving around the props and getting the next scene ready. For that, they weren't as two faced and friendlier.

Hinata saw Yumiko, along with Yasu, sitting next to the director. She would lean in and tell him something occasionally. The Director would either nod or shake his head. The actors on stage were tense as this was happening. Everyone knew that Yumiko had the say with how the play is led. Her father constantly donated to the theater, and her skill was unparalleled to many others. Hinata went backstage and got his script. He read through his lines and tried memorizing them the best as he can. He couldn't let everyone else get ahead.

Hinata was awed acting with Yumiko but, at the same time, he was frustrated. Yumiko's ability was no joke. As soon as the play started, she was the one leading him. She was able to get the reactions out of Hinata's character like she was playing with him. It made Hinata act really well, but it wasn't his true ability. It was done because it was Yumiko. After the play ended and another was chosen, Hinata put his foot down. He was going to talk with Yumiko about this.

"I want to talk to Yumiko please." Hinata said. Yasu was standing outside of Yumiko's private room. Yasu crossed his arms.

"Why?" Yasu said and Hinata was taken aback at how deep his voice was.

"I…I want to practice with her. I know that the play was a huge success but…I want it to be on my own field too. It was like I was strung by her. Not that it was bad but…I have my own actor's pride." Hinata didn't break eye contact. Yasu went inside of the room. Hinata gulped as the door squeaked open and Yumiko stepped out. She leaned against the doorway, her lips pout was accentuated with the mole next to it. Her ice blue eyes stared into Hinata and he couldn't find the words to say until he cleared his throat.

"Yumiko, I want to speak with you about the play." Hinata said.

"Was there something wrong about my performance?" Yumiko asked.

"No, it was really good." Hinata shook his head.

"Then why do you want to speak to me?" Yumiko flipped her ebony hair back.

"Because I was being led by you and I want to change that. If we were to practice, then our lines can be more smoothly than me relying on you. We're a team, right? Then we need to work together to bring out the best in both of us." Hinata explained. Yumiko raised an eyebrow. "Please, this is my dream and I want to make this a reality. If you can help me, then we'll help each other out." Hinata bowed. "I know, I'm a nobody from another town and you have everything you need but I'll greatly appreciate it."

Hinata gulped. He wasn't sure if this was the best plan anymore. Then he heard Yumiko start giggling until she laughed harder.

"You're so earnest! How odd. Here I thought you'd come into my room to ask about the book of rumors surrounding me but, instead, all you want is to act equally to me!" Yumiko laughed until she was almost doubled over. Hinata felt really sheepish.

"What happened to you is your life. I'm not one to suddenly ask about it. The only time I would is if we were friends and you trusted me." Hinata felt his cheeks turn red. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Yumiko stopped laughing and seemed to stare at him.

"Although we work together, we haven't been properly introduced. I am Yumiko. What is your name?" Yumiko asked, a glint in her eye.

"Hinata, it's very nice to meet you." Hinata bowed. Yumiko put her kimono sleeve to her mouth to hide her smile.

"Likewise."

* * *

Hinata covered himself up in a large shawl as he ran to the tree out in the park near his building. It's been more than a year since he and Yumiko started their friendship. She was unlike any other person he's met, and all those rumors were just that, rumors. Hinata's heart skipped a beat as he saw Yumiko in a heavy kimono, waiting for him. Yasu was always never far.

"Yumiko!" Hinata shouted as he came by and smiled at her. She returned his smile.

"Always on time." Yumiko giggled.

"I try to be at least. So, are you ready to go to the new sweet shop?" Hinata offered his arm and Yumiko took it. Hinata's face grew red. Yumiko has been very handsy since the new year. Not that Hinata minded it, but a part of him felt guilty that he's allowing this. They can't exactly call each other friends like this, right?

They went to the sweet shop that was crowded even early in the day. They were early enough to get a table to themselves. Hinata and Yumiko descended into light conversation. There was one topic that Yumiko never talked about and that was about her family. Hinata didn't mind though. Everyone has their secrets. His own was in his drawers, that heavy but beautiful comb that seemed like a distant memory.

"This reminds me of home, somewhat." Hinata sighed, drinking his hot tea.

"Your hometown or Tsuyukusa?" Yumiko sipped at her own.

"Tsuyukusa. I mean, I've lived at both places for most of my life but Tsuyukusa is where I made my first big break. I got my first job at 12, my first best friend, my first acting troupe." Hinata listed them off. 'My first love…' He thought to himself. Yumiko noticed there was something unsaid but didn't pry.

"You still write letters, don't you?" Yumiko wondered.

"I try to give them updates about everything. They should have had their New Year's festival last week. I miss the mochi." Hinata almost drooled.

"Is that why we came here? For the mochi?" Yumiko raised her eyebrow.

"And to spend time together." Hinata said smoothly. Yumiko smiled at that. They went back to talking about a few things before a new girl showed up at their table.

"Hinata? Wow! It's been a while, hasn't it?" A girl with onion colored hair came up to their table.

"Reira! I didn't know you came here." Hinata got up and hugged her. "Yumiko, this is one of my friends from my old troupe!"

"Hello." Yumiko's smile turned icy. Reira didn't seem to notice.

"I came here for more work. I got an offer, so I took it. You'll be seeing me around more often." Reira elbowed Hinata playfully.

"Sweet! We need to catch up sometime then! Oh, I got a few tickets of my next play. I'd be happy to see you sometime." Hinata took them out and handed one to her.

"Awesome! Sure, I'll stop by. Nice to meet you too!" Reira went back to her table of a large group. Yumiko's smile faltered as she stared at the new girl.

"Oh, it's getting late. You need to get home, right? I'll take you." Hinata got up, already getting out his money.

"Don't worry. I'll have Yasu take me. I know you have errands to attend to." Yumiko waved him off.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you Yumiko." Hinata went out of the sweets shop. Yumiko glared at the back of Reira's head. Yumiko took her time with the rest of her before going out. Yasu was people watching before Yumiko stood beside him.

"Find out everything you know about this newcomer, Reira. She's the one with the bob with that disgusting hair color." Yumiko looked back into the sweet shop. Yasu followed her trail and made note of it.

"Understood." Yasu nodded.

A few weeks later, Reira had to move back home after an accident left her right leg nearly crippled.

* * *

Yumiko stared at her reflection and smiled at the shining necklace against her dark kimono. Hinata had asked her out after so many dates together. They were going steady for almost 3 months now. Yumiko couldn't help but stare at it for so long. She hasn't felt this happy in years. Yumiko and Hinata were going to celebrate her 24th birthday.

"How do I look Yasu?" Yumiko came up. Yasu looked up and down.

"Beautiful as always." Yasu's eyes softened. This was one of the very few times when he wouldn't put on his sunglasses. He took her advice on getting rid of his bushy hair and made himself look more intimidating for her a long time ago. The brand around his eye was starting to fade with time and Yumiko liked that. It made it seem more that he was for her than her mother. Yumiko lightly touched his brand and he leaned into that touch.

"Thank you for this Yasu. Will you be accompanying me or will you stay?" Yumiko got her purse.

"Well your cake still needs to be finished. Your father said that he won't be able to come today." Yasu said.

"As expected. Well, I will be off Yasu. I'll tell Hinata about your absence." Yumiko got out of the house and started to walk to the troupe house. She felt lucky to have found love once more. At least, she thought this is how love is supposed to be. She was merely following the script of so many plays that she memorized. It seemed to be working.

"Hi Yumiko!" Hinata said as a faceless, but female, stagehand was near him. Yumiko felt rage at her very core, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Hinata. I'm not late for our date, am I?" Yumiko wondered.

"You're always early. I just saw a friend and started talking to them. We were speaking about how we lost a few of our stage hands because of marriage, pregnancy, and moving on to other careers. I was taking to them and there are a few prospects that they know. You think you'd be able to talk to Yamamoto?" Hinata asked.

"Perhaps maybe later but, our date?" Yumiko wrapped herself around his arm.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that Arisa, got to go." Hinata smiled and she nodded. Yumiko cleared that name away from her memory as soon as it left his lips.

"You know, I get a little jealous of others." Yumiko tightened her grip on Hinata's arm.

"Really? Don't worry, I'm faithful to my partner. I mean, I was with a long relationship before this one." Hinata said.

"You never talk about it." Yumiko looked at him.

"Well…even if we parted on good terms, it still hurts. Truthfully, I thought I was going to marry her until I moved here." Hinata sighed.

Something moved in Yumiko. Something dark, repressed, cold. It was the same feeling when looking at that mirror so long ago.

Yumiko stayed quiet all through their date. Hinata seemed to feel that something had felt off. It has been that way since the start of their dates. There was something…fake in Yumiko. Hinata didn't want to admit it but he did compare Nanami and Yumiko. Nanami was vibrant, full of life, passion behind her eyes, and a smile that shone like the sun. Yumiko was cold, dark, with a beautiful smile but there was nothing behind it. Hinata still liked her, however, and gave it a shot but these 3 months prove that there was nothing else he can do.

After that date, Hinata knew what he had to do. A week later, he called Yumiko to talk. He had rehearsed this many times. He wanted to let down Yumiko gently.

"You're breaking up with me?" Yumiko said softly. They met underneath the long dried out cherry blossom tree.

"Yes. I think it would be best for us to separate. I really don't want to say this because it's so cliché, but it's me not you, I swear." Hinata put his hands up. "The time we spent with each other was amazing for how short it was, but it's not what I need right now. I'll focus on my career just like how you were focusing on yours. If you don't feel like we can be friends, then I can understand that too." Hinata nodded.

"You're leaving me." Yumiko stated as she clenched her kimono robes.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Hinata meant what he said.

The sparrow. It can fly again. No, it's going to leave again. It's going to fly away, no, NO!

"Don't leave me!" Yumiko grabbed at his robes. Hinata was startled and backed up into the tree. "Please don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone! Please, I love you so don't leave!" Yasu rushed in and took Yumiko off him. "No! Get off me! Yasu!"

"Please, for your own safety, leave." Yasu demanded. Hinata nodded and started to walk fast, away from the park. He almost turned back when he heard the wail of Yumiko but powered on. He was scared and worried. That was the first time that he saw Yumiko's true emotions.

At the park, Yumiko had sobbed into the ground and glared at Yasu. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you will ruin your reputation should you lose control of yourself." Yasu said. Yumiko growled at him, stood up, and slapped him hard enough to knock off his sunglasses.

"Know your place! This was not for you to interfere! I will not let my sparrow fly, they will always stay with me!" Yumiko rambled on and Yasu was incredibly worried. The same look, from when Yumiko pushed away her mother, was in her eye.

"Yumiko, be reasonable. He has made his choice and you need to respect it." Yasu said. Yumiko stopped her rambling.

"Then…what if he had no other choices?" Yumiko said softly. "If I was the only one then…then…"

He would have no choice but to return to me.

My little brown sparrow. I must clip your wings again.

* * *

It started off small. Small enough that Hinata didn't realize that he was being slowly closed in. Throughout the years, accidents kept on happening around him and Yumiko was started to stifle him with her 'friendship.' She would ask for help, he would give it to her. She would repay him. He'd be uncomfortable but still polite. It was getting harder and harder to refuse.

Hinata didn't suspect much of anything until several stage hands kept on having to leave. All of them were woman. All of them were his friends. Those that replaced them were all men. Hinata didn't mind too much but his old friends didn't want to speak to him. Hinata only thought that their lives were moving into another chapter and they didn't communicate with him regularly because of that. It wasn't until his close friend, Arisa, had to leave. She was getting worn down a lot by something. The day she left, she gave Hinata a letter.

In it described that she was being stalked by Yumiko. Threats were sent, men started to hang around her apartment, and she even found a dead crow at her doorstep. She went to the authorities but, since she couldn't prove Yumiko did all these things, was left to fend for herself. Arisa couldn't take it anymore after Yumiko caught her in a shop and told her to leave Hinata alone. Arisa feared for her safety more than she cared for their friendship, but she couldn't leave him alone.

Hinata didn't want to believe at first but the puzzle pieces started to form a picture. A very glaring picture against Yumiko and her state of mind. It was confirmed when all of his plays, from there on out, were plays to lead with Yumiko. The first one was accepted as a decision made by Direct Yamamoto. The second one was an odd coincidence. Then came the third, the fourth, and so on. Hinata put two and two together. He realized that Yumiko was using her influence to make them work together more often.

It wasn't just in their troupe and theater either. Wherever Hinata went, to the store, the park, the river to fish, Hinata felt that he was being followed. The last straw was the fact that someone had came into his room. He didn't know how but Hinata knew that someone was in there.

"Yumiko, we need to talk." Hinata approached her while they were on stage. They were surrounded by many others. It was supposed to be safe.

"Ah, of course. We can always go to my-"

"No. Here is fine." Hinata interrupted her. Yumiko's smile faltered.

"What do you want to talk about?" Yumiko leafed through her pages.

"Please leave me alone. I understand we didn't part on good terms, but this is going too far. I don't even know how you got into my room, but this is beyond creepy." Hinata said softly.

"Part? What do you mean we parted? We have always been together, right?" Yumiko reached for his face and Hinata flinched away. "You're mine Hinata and I'm yours. You won't leave me alone, I know you won't." Yumiko started to walk closer to him.

"Yumiko." Hinata gulped. He looked to the Director but he was focused too much in his paperwork. He looked to the stage hands but they looked away. He pleaded with his eyes to the actors, but they walked away. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you Hinata and I'll do anything to make sure my sparrow stays with me." Yumiko laid her head on his chest. Hinata felt that cold shiver down his back and pushed her away. Yumiko gasped as she fell on the stage.

"Yumiko!" Yamamoto came on the stage. Yumiko feigned hurt and the Director glared at Hinata.

"Did you see that?"

"I never pegged him as a woman beater."

"I can't believe him."

"No…I…" Hinata shook his head.

"It's ok. I merely fell on my own, I'll be fine. Hinata, will you help me to my room?" Yumiko smiled. Hinata's hand grew cold. He nodded as he couldn't refuse with all these people around him. They went back to her private room when Yumiko threw herself at him. "I'm so happy you came back, my little sparrow!"

"Yumiko, this doesn't mean I'm going to get back together with you." Hinata tried reaching for the doorknob. He saw the state of her room. It was trashed with glass shards on the ground, things were shredded, torn apart. Hinata felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"What are you talking about, my dear sparrow. You never left me. I'll make sure you never leave me." Yumiko giggled as she pulled him closer to him.

"Yumiko, please." Hinata put his hands around her and Yumiko tripped him. Hinata hit the ground and Yumiko straddled him. She put out a box cutter from inside her robes and Hinata was about to call for help until he noticed that she cut herself on her arm.

"Hinata, no! Why are you doing this to me!?" Yumiko cried out as she kept on cutting herself with the box cutter.

"Stop!" Hinata grabbed her hands and knocked the box cutter away from her. Doing thing, however, made Hinata get on top of Yumiko. She started to laughed as there was loud knocking from the door.

"What's going on!?"

Hinata felt powerless as he looked down at Yumiko. "So long as you agree to be mine again, I'll explain away what happened here."

"That…" Hinata gulped. The knocking persisted.

"Look around you Hinata. I'm hurt and bleeding. My room is ransacked and you are now on top of me. Who do you think they'll believe, me or you?" Yumiko smiled sweetly. Hinata got up and sat on the ground. She was right. They wouldn't believe him. Yumiko slowly hugged him close to her, her blood staining his robes.

"Now you're mine, forever." Yumiko nuzzled into his neck.

She clipped his wings.

* * *

 **SYNOPSIS: HINATA AND YUMIKO START DATING. YUMIKO STARTS USING HER POWER TO GET RID OF ALL THE GIRLS SURROUNDING HINATA. HINATA BREAKS UP WITH HER. YUMIKO TRAPS HIM TO HER.**

 **Now you see why I had to separate both chapters. Holy Jesus this turned dark and I LOVE IT! Of course my next work won't be as dark as this but here we go! So next chapter we'll be going back to the present and the plan against Yumiko to separate her from Hinata. It will be greatly emotional and I'm guessing we only have about 4-5 chapters left of this story so hold onto your horses!**

 **Thank you WananGN for favoriting!**

 **Echoic:** _That's the reaction I was going for!  
_ **Durotos:** _Wow! Such an amazing response! Well, throughout my years of watching many forms of entertainment, not just fanfiction, a good story can be made with many things but a flat enemy, makes a flat story. Many of the villains that I created during my time here, is their own person with their own values, reasons, created by their environment or are just the way they are. Yumiko came about from my own experiences dealing with being trapped by my own version of a mother who prized too highly on my accomplishments and the fact that shoujo manga skewed my own view of romance. I took a lot of my own negativity and the experiences of a romantic partner that was bad to me as well. Write what you know was great advice to me. I tried by best to make a situation in which Yumiko can still be hated but sympathize with. She was a person created by the circumstances around her and the small string of hope that she can be saved, dangles in front of her. Yumiko is her own worst enemy but she's not alone. I hope to present that well in the next coming chapters.  
_ **WananGN:** _Thank you for your thoughtful review! Many of the things presented in this fanfic came from my own life experience from dealing with those that have anxiety, depression, abuses of many kinds. Of course I'm not suffering through any of this and my own experiences were from many years ago but I tapped into it to present this tale. Truthfully I wasn't sure if I should go down this dark path but I'm glad things came together because of people like you!_

 **Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been months since it's been like this. Hinata underneath Yumiko's thumb. Even his acting was done poorly. Being under constant watch, wondering if this is the day that he might slip up. Hinata felt prisoner in the large mansion. He wanted to get out but…where could he go?

Hinata couldn't eat in peace.

Hinata couldn't act in peace.

Hinata couldn't be at peace.

Every day, when the door opens and Yumiko arrives, Hinata's chest aches in panic. These attacks are starting to become more frequent. He was afraid to go outside. He was afraid to walk around in the mansion. He was even afraid in his own apartment.

Everything and everywhere has become a cage. Hinata could feel himself wasting away under the gaze of Yumiko. The times spent with his family and the people in Tsuyukusa seemed so long ago. When will this end? Will this end if he dies? Is that what it'll have to take?

No. He must get away. Away from here.

Chapter 9: Escape

Hinata needed an ally. Someone that didn't have ties to the theater, someone that wasn't controlled by Yumiko or her family. There was only one that he was able to talk to. One day, during a practice on stage, Hinata was able to convince Director Yamamoto to let him go without notifying anyone. Hinata ran toward the post office. She was the only one that hasn't been targeted, yet.

Keiko.

"Holy, what are ya doin' here?" Keiko wondered as it was already late at night. She was locking up the post office when Hinata came out of nowhere. Hinata panted as sweat dripped down his chin. His hands on his knees. He wasn't even sure if she would help him but…

"Please, there's no one else I can go to." Hinata shook. Keiko looked around and took him by the hand.

"Let's go. Can't have that Ice Queen find ya." Keiko took him through dark alleys. Twisting and turning. It was making Hinata a little dizzy. They ended up in going inside a gate. It was an apartment building that was overrun by vines and greenery. Hinata looked in awe as it almost looked mystical. From the voices coming from the porches, it was a lively place.

"I'm home!" Keiko shouted.

"Ah, young Keiko! I have a few of my compatriots visiting! Would you like to drink with us?" A man with a fox looking face came down the stairs.

"Nah, I got visitors of my own." Keiko grinned.

"Ah! I recognize you! You're Hinata from the Tsubasa Theater. I am a big fan." The man came by and bowed.

"Oh thank you." Hinata bowed in return.

"Reimei, if anyone suspicious comes around, make sure that Akira gets rid of them, ya hear?" Keiko went up the stairs.

"Of course Keiko!" Reimei nodded before going out to the patio.

"It gets a bit hectic around here but it's fun." Keiko smiled. Hinata felt himself relaxing. They ended up going to her room which was smaller than Hinata's room. It was only big enough for a futon, desk, and a bookshelf. "Alright, what's goin' on?" Keiko sat down on her futon while grabbing a pillow for him to sit on.

"There's…it's a long story." Hinata scratched the back of his head, sitting down.

"Yeah and it's a long night. Now tell me. You come around givin' me letters to send and there's Yasu followin' you everywhere. You and the Ice Queen are constantly paired up together. What gives?" Keiko wondered.

"It…well…I dated Yumiko and tried breaking up with her. It didn't go that well. At first things were ok and then…then…" Hinata shook. Keiko just sat patiently. A few minutes of silence go by. Hinata clenching and unclenching his fists. It started off slow, his words so soft that Keiko had to strain to listen to him until he began to get more heated, more emotional, more broken.

Keiko sat, unflinching, as Hinata spewed out his word vomit. It was all over the place, he kept on going back to things, sometimes he would jump the gun and explain a few recent things while still stuck in the past. It was nearly midnight when Hinata finally finished everything. He was curled up in a ball on her floor and Keiko ran her hand through her hair. It was a lot to take in, but it wasn't unfamiliar. Keiko left Hinata on the floor while she went to get some drinks. She got a warm tea with some biscuits given to her by the resident cook. She came in and Hinata was against the wall, staring at nothing. She put down the tray and served him some tea, while getting some of her own. She went to her desk and looked outside. The moonlight was strong, streaming in from the rustling of the tree outside.

"Ya know the real reason why I came here?" Keiko asked. Hinata looked at her. "It was a messed up thang. I was married for a bit." Hinata's eyes grew a little wide. "Ya right? It was an arranged marriage. I was the oldest of three girls. Each one of us got married to someone to build relationships. My parents were merchants and they wanted more land to cover. Sure enough, one by one, we were arranged to the best suitors to grow our 'empire.' My two sisters got the best deal. I got shanked."

"What happened?" Hinata wondered.

"Oh ya know, the usual. Manipulation, guilt tripping, negging." Keiko shrugged. "Then he dared to put a hand on me. Well I didn't take kindly to that so I broke his hand." Keiko sniggered.

"Your parents didn't like that I guess?" Hinata chuckled, sipping at his tea.

"They were mad! Like furious! Flames comin' out of their eyes with barb tongues out of their mouths!" Keiko exaggerated and Hinata smiled. "They thought, 'Go live in this city and cool yer head off.' Turns out, this place is a lot better than back home. They lost the holdin' they had with my husband, but I didn't care. I loved myself too much than to stay with him. Technically I'm still married to him but fu-…I mean, he can rot." Keiko drank her tea.

"I wish I had your courage." Hinata looked at his tea sadly.

"What'cha mean ya wish ya had my courage! Ya have it in ya all along!" Keiko got up and stood in front of him. "Yer just afraid of the big bad Queen but ya don't hafta be! I'm here and we're gonna get you out!"

"How? Yumiko controls everything I do. My apartment, the theater, you saw how Yasu tails me everywhere to make sure I don't go anywhere that Yumiko doesn't like!" Hinata sighed. "It's hopeless."

"Nuh uh, it's not. We just gotta be smarter than the two of them." Keiko poked his forehead. "I mean, ya slipped away and came to me for help right?" Keiko grinned. Hinata nodded. There were those instances where he was able to get away, but not for long. Keiko and Hinata got to thinking. Keiko took her hair out of her hairband and ran her fingers through her long hair. She noticed something and then let out a huge smile.

"We have the same color of hair!" Keiko shook Hinata's shoulders.

"Yay?" Hinata deadpanned.

"Stand up!" Keiko stood up quickly and Hinata looked at her with confusion before he did so. Keiko put her back to him and she giggled.

"We're also the same height!" Keiko jumped up and down.

"What are you talking about. Why are you measuring…ah." Hinata did a face palm. Keiko's cheeks flushed as she got more excited.

They look like each other. The realization almost made Hinata weak.

"All we hafta do is switch! It's perfect!" Keiko giggled.

"But…if we do and Yumiko finds out, what happens to you?" Hinata wondered. Keiko patted his head.

"I've been livin' here in these apartments for a long time. The people here are my second family. They'll look after me. Don't worry about what happens to me, ok? We finally got a plan to get you outta here. Focus on that, focus on yerself." Keiko explained. Hinata nodded. The relief of a way out brought him to his knees. He felt so tired.

"Wanna sleep?" Keiko looked at him.

"Yeah, suddenly I feel really sleepy." Hinata rubbed his eyes.

"Hold on." Keiko went out. She went to the landlord and explained to him why she needs the extra futon. He gave her a warm smile and brought one out for her. Keiko went back to her room and saw Hinata slumping against the wall. Keiko shook her head but put their two futons together. Hinata looked from his drowsy eyes to what Keiko did.

"Hey! Isn't this a bit…forward?" Hinata's cheeks blushed.

"Oh shut it. We're only friends so it's ok. So long as you don't move too much then we're fine!" Keiko said. "Do you want a bath first? We got a bath house."

"No…I think I'll fall asleep in the warm water." Hinata yawned.

"Gotcha." Keiko got up and turned off the light. The moonlight took some getting used to but Hinata and Keiko got in their respective futons.

"Keiko?" Hinata's voice broke slightly as a new wave of tears started to come.

"Hm?" Keiko hummed.

"Thank you." Hinata said, sniffling. He felt his head being patted and Hinata started to cry harder. He thanked Inari for giving him a friend he could trust in this town full of darkness.

"No problem. Get some sleep." Keiko shuffled and got into a comfortable position. It didn't take long for both of them to knock out.

Hinata was given the cold shoulder by Yumiko the next day. She was angry but, as it turns out, she didn't find out where he went to last night. Yasu approached him as Yumiko continued to ignore him. Hinata gulped and he started to shake. Nothing happened as Yasu only stood next to him and took out a cigarette box out of his pockets.

"Do you smoke?" Yasu asked.

"Uh, no." Hinata shook his head. Yasu put one in his mouth and lit the tip of it with a match. "I'm surprised you do."

"I'm not one to smoke. Yumiko only suggested it because it makes me look scarier. When Yumiko started to get death threats from other actors or actresses, she remade me so that I can be intimidating. I didn't always look like this. My hair looked a lot like yours actually, all over the place and spiky. Yumiko would constantly make fun of my bed head." Yasu chuckled. Hinata felt himself relax. "The sunglasses and the suit was also her idea. Everyone wears robes but I stand out. I draw people's eyes and they see how I look, so they flinch away from me."

"Do you always listen to what Yumiko tells you to do?" Hinata wondered.

"Not always. I was a bad kid. I was bought to watch her. Yumiko was a prisoner in her own home. Her mother controlled everything. Yumiko never got to play with others, never got to be with others, all she had was me and I had to tell everything to her mom. Not like I always did though. I lied for her behalf when Yumiko wanted some alone time. Her mother would beat me when she figured it out. She never told you any of this stuff, huh?" Yasu took a deep breath of the drag.

"No. I didn't even bother to ask." Hinata shook his head.

"She grew up in a home devoid of love. The only examples were in the plays she had to act out, but, as you know, those stories are still of fantasy. She could only act out love. Perhaps she was in love at one point, but it's been twisted." Yasu looked up at the sky.

"Do you have to do this to me? Why me?" Hinata asked, grabbing at his robes.

"I thought, out of all the people I knew, you had a chance to change Yumiko. I was wrong though. The thing is I made a promise to protect and serve Yumiko. Not one to her mother, her father, or her money. To her, specifically. It's as much as a promise than a curse. Truthfully she told me to use any means necessary to keep you in line, even physical violence. The most I do is just follow you around. I haven't even told her how you visited with that woman, Keiko." Yasu said. Hinata felt shivers down his spine. "She'll find out eventually. For now, do what you can. I'll turn a blind eye to this." Yasu stepped on his cigarette and turned to walk away.

"Why are you helping me?" Hinata wondered. Yasu stopped.

"I'm not. Yumiko is only getting worse around you. If you were to leave, then it was because you were able to get away. Maybe I'll be able to convince her that it was better to let her sparrow fly away. Maybe I can make her see…well, in any case, it's best that you go far away from here. If I can't convince her, then she'll come looking for you. Fly away, sparrow." Yasu walked away.

Hinata had a whirlwind of emotions regarding Yasu. It seems he was more of a complex character than Yumiko. Hinata stewed on what Yasu had explained about Yumiko. Although it explained how she was that doesn't mean that her treatment of him could be forgiven. Hinata knew that he had to get out of here now that Yasu was giving him the go ahead.

After another day of Yumiko's cold shoulder, Hinata went to the post office. Little by little, he's been smuggling hidden letters to Tsuyukusa. Yumiko would read over his letters to make sure he wasn't giving out information about what she was doing to him. Her cold treatment for the week meant that she didn't read his letters. Hinata took this chance and wrote as much as he could to the people in Tsuyukusa. Unfortunately, Yumiko chose to stalk him with Yasu so he wasn't able to leave in the next weeks.

Then, a miracle happened. Yumiko got injured on the way to the theater. It seems that there was a horse that went crazy and nearly ran her over. She had a sprain on her ankle. Hinata promised that he would visit her every day. He felt guilty for lying to her but repressed that feeling down.

Hinata told Keiko about how Yumiko wouldn't be able to follow him around. It was now or never. Yumiko cut her hair and stylized it like Hinata on the night of his escape. She threw on a shawl over her robes and a hood over her head. She grabbed the largest purse she had and went out. Keiko silently visited Hinata's apartment.

"Ya do know that Yasu is outside, right?" Keiko whispered.

"Yeah but I get the feeling that he'll let us slide. I had a talk with him." Hinata said.

"A talk?" Keiko wondered.

"Trust me." Hinata said. Keiko looked unconvinced but shrugged it off. She gave him her purse.

"Here, it's the biggest one I have. Put everything ya think ya need in here. I already paid the stage coach in advance. Go to their office, near the gates of Tsubasa, and ya'll find them there." Keiko started to take off her robes.

"I won't be able to thank you for all you've done." Hinata looked away, starting to pack up all his essentials.

"Don't. I'm doing this because we're friends. Ya don't owe me anything." Keiko said. "Here, I took off my robes. Don't worry, I got a loose one on." Hinata still couldn't help but blush when he looked at her as he started to disrobe.

She looked in the mirror and put on the three tiny rat tails and nodded. Her feminine features were still there but she was able to pass for him in the dark. She put on his robes that he gave to her and he put on her stuff.

Hinata messed with his hair so it looked less fluffy. Putting the shawl on covered his manly body and the hood obscured his face in the night. Hinata put in all the clothes that were important to him as well as the few gifts his family gave to him through the years living in Tsubasa town. He went through his drawers to find the red comb. Once, twice, and a third time. It was gone. Hinata wanted to hit the wall. Of course. Of course! Yumiko must have found that comb and took it away!

This wasn't the time to beat himself up. He had to get rid of it anyway. Nanami was a distant memory, one that he won't be able to repeat again. Still, it felt wrong to leave that precious item to Yumiko. Hinata shook his head and stood up with the purse.

"Yep, with this people won't figure out who's who. Now, get on outta here." Keiko opened the door.

"Keiko…you'll always be my friend." Hinata's voice wavered.

"Don't ya start." Keiko's voice broke. "Go and don't look back." Keiko cleared her throat. Hinata nodded and went out. He breathed in and remembered how to act as a woman. He drew in his legs and walked smaller steps than what he was used to. He walked as if he already knew where to go. Yasu didn't even look his way. Hinata didn't want to stay and find out whether he was able to fool him. Hinata kept up his woman walk, even if it was extremely uncomfortable, until he was able to see the gate of Tsubasa town.

Hinata resumed his normal walk and went to the stage coach that was waiting next to the horse. Hinata dropped down his hood and greeted him. "Is this the carriage to Tsuyukusa?"

"That's right, sir. I'm guessing you're the one to request the late night service?" The handler asked.

"Yes." Hinata nodded.

"Then let's get going. It'll be a long ride." The handler went into his seat and Hinata threw the purse inside. Hinata hefted himself up into the carriage and got himself comfortable. The horse started to move and Hinata looked at the night sky. After what seemed like forever, Tsubasa Town was behind him, not to be seen in the night.

For once, in a long time, Hinata sighed in relief. He started to pray to Inari for thanks. He thanked Keiko for helping him. He even thanked Yasu for turning a blind eye. Now, it was over. He was going to Tsuyukusa and put this dark time of his life behind him.

* * *

Keiko heard the knock as she groaned in the futon. Her roommate Akira snored next to her. He had followed her and stayed with her in the night in case something happened. His red hair got messier as he turned around, moaning to stop the knocking. It was already morning. Her boss was notified that she wasn't going in that day. Keiko heard the knocks grow louder and she couldn't ignore it.

"Go get it." Akira nuzzled into the pillow.

"Fine, fine." Keiko got up from the futon and lazily went to the door. "What?"

Keiko's eyes grew wide as she saw a confused Yumiko at the door. Then that confusion turned into pure rage.

"YOU!" Yumiko screamed and launched herself at Keiko. Keiko was stunned from the sudden attack that she couldn't balance herself and ended up falling, with Yumiko on top of her. "You turned him against me! I knew I should have gotten rid of you!" Yumiko started to scratch her face.

"Ow! Get off!" Keiko tried pushing her away but Yumiko grabbed something from her robes that glinted in the morning light.

"Homewrecker!" Yumiko held onto a box cutter but, before she could stab down, Akira had gotten up and grabbed her wrist. "Let me go you ruffian!"

"Not gonna happen. Hey, guard dog! Pull your master away!" Akira shouted, lifting Yumiko away from Keiko, whose face was bleeding from a few cuts. Yasu came running up and scowled as Akira manhandled Yumiko from Keiko. He shoved Yumiko into Yasu's chest and she cried out, crumpling to the floor. Yumiko grabbed her ankle and glared at Akira.

"You will hear from me! I will tear down your reputation, I will get you fired from your job, you will rue the day that you laid a hand on me!" Yumiko roared as Yasu started to carry you.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Get your psycho girlfriend away from here before I start telling everybody who you really are!" Akira shooed them out of the apartment and slammed the door. "Yeesh, that girl needs serious therapy. Oi, you ok?" Akira knelt down to Keiko.

"Yeah. How's my face?" Keiko wondered.

"Battle ready." Akira smirked. Keiko laughed. "Come on, with all this craziness, it's probably best to lay low at the apartments. I'm sure that Ruriko is dying to give you some of her new dishes."

"Oh that sounds awesome. Let me just get rid of some of these robes." Keiko said. As she was taking off the heavier robes on top, she let her mind stray to Hinata. She prayed that his journey remained safe.

* * *

Hinata was at the outskirts of Tsuyukusa, near the neighborhoods. He couldn't bring himself to go to the marketplace and to the farms near the crossroads. Hinata had changed back into his old robes as he walked through the homes. It tore at his heart to see the happy faces of his home.

There was a place where he knew he could rest to gather up the courage to see everyone. Hinata went to the main shrine. He went up the stairs and saw the monks and priestesses tending to the grounds. This place always felt calm to him. He went to the offering box and put in a few coins before praying.

"Hi Inari, it's been a long time since I've been home. There's so much that I had to live through, so much bad. I didn't think stuff like that could even happen to me…but they did. I don't know if you helped me, I don't know if it was just luck or coincidence but thank you. Thank you." Hinata got down to his knees as the relief from not being followed, watched or threatened finally hit him.

Hinata sobbed in front of the altar. He wiped the tears as much as he could as his body shook from the release. Hinata's chest started to clench and he felt an attack coming. The effects of what he had to live through were still there but Hinata held onto the hope that things will be better from here on out. He was free. He was home. He was safe.

That was only a small, fleeting, feeling.

* * *

 **Ok finally we're done with all the flashbacks! Next chapter we're going back to the present and dealing with Hinata! As much as I love writing angst, this is a Tatsumi and Nanami fic in the first place. I just love Hinata really. I'll eventually make a proper romance story with him in it but well I digress.**

 **I got three ideas stewing for my next harvest moon story since this one is about to end, very sad. These ideas tackle many different issues and they might (BIG MIGHT) not be so dark and angstsy. So here they are:**

 **First Idea:** Grand Bazaar/Harvest Moon DS + Cute. Claire gets in a relationship. Boyfriend was cheating. She lives under her middle name, Anita, starts a new life in Zephyr Town. Turns out that one night where things got hot and heavy landed her pregnant. Now she has to live with her decision while simultaneous grow to be a mother. Whether or not she'll be shunned by the village I'm still working on that.  
 **Second Idea:** Trio of Towns. Holly is a delinquent. The constant moving around has made her a Bully Hunter with a gang that moves around her as well. When getting into a all out brawl, they sentence her with community service underneath Frank. Holly needs to complete a certain amount of hours while also making sure she follows the rules of the court which is to supply the residential doctor journals of her progress in therapy and absolutely no fighting. She lives out her time in peace, settles in the farm, while Ford battles with his Doctor-Patient relationship while also dealing with his growing feelings for Holly. This is self explanatory and would deal more with comedy with a hint of drama at the end. **  
** **Third Idea:** Trio of Towns. Magical Girl. Henry and his twin sister Holly were very close siblings until her unexpected death. Henry meets the Harvest Goddess that promises that they can bring back his sister but quid pro quo, he must do something for her. There's a darkness coming from the spiritual world. The Goddess gives him her power until she can get stronger. To grant his wish, he must purify this darkness with the help of the other three guardians of the other towns and their Warriors as well. Basically a magical girl with a guy at the center. Will it be a harem? I have no idea. Will there be romance? Of course.

 **You guys can give me a review/PM on which one you'd like me to tackle and any sort of opinions on any of the three ideas, I'm all ears.**

 **Thank you Echoic and HarvestMoonFan78 for reviewing!  
**

 **WananGN:** _It actually did happen in real life! I, unfortunately, had to hear how a female had inappropriately touched a male friend of mine because she made this scenario happen. He was very scarred by the events and with the #metoo movement, I always want to share that harassment goes both ways. It's not just always male to female, it can also be female to male. I'm glad that you are sympathizing with Yumiko. Makes me happy that I made a villain like_ this.  
 **Durotos:** _I'm surprised you caught on to so many of my tidbits in my chapters! Tsubasa Town, Hinata's own hesitance, I swear your reviews are always so informed. I love how you touch on all the subjects I write and your criticism helps me catch my mistakes. Not all of them, but I'm really trying._

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Best Laid Plans

The day of reckoning came. Nanami went to her closet and put on a simple outfit that gave her plenty of leg room. She tied on her boots, pulled up her shorts, and put on her small yellow shirt. She left everything else. The chores were done, the animals were fed, the plants watered. Nanami took a deep breath and went outside.

She walked to the gate that led her to the crossroads and was surprised to see the entire entourage there. Ludus, Siluka, Yuzuki, Tatsumi, and Ford. Tatsumi gave her a small smile.

"I tried talking to Hinata again but I was shot down before I could even get a word in." Tatsumi sighed.

"That bad huh?" Nanami said and Tatsumi nodded.

"Do you have anything to say, Nanami?" Ford asked. She gulped but took a steadying breath.

"Try not to get hurt and remember, Hinata is our priority here. Hopefully Yumiko will listen to reason." Nanami fidgeted with her fingers.

"Everything will turn out alright." Yuzuki reassured her.

"Perhaps but we should always account for the worst." Ford said.

"We understand. Yuzuki, you'll need to go first. Siluka and I are going to be right behind you." Ludus mentioned and Yuzuki nodded. They went off to the path of Lulukoko.

"I will be at my clinic. Should anything happen, there is a phone I can use to contact the authorities. Be careful, Nanami." Ford reminded her and went down the path of Westown. Tatsumi and Nanami were the last ones in the crossroads.

"How did Hinata look?" Nanami wondered.

"He has deep bags under his eyes but, besides that, I'm not sure. This will work, right?" Tatsumi looked to her for confidence. Nanami looked past him at the three guardians that were already on the move.

"Yeah. I got a good feeling about this." Nanami semi lied to herself. Tatsumi picked up on that and said nothing. They both went down the path to Lulukoko. The ocean breeze calmed down Nanami who was growing more determined in every step to stop this madness.

The first part of the plan went smoothly. Yuzuki had got to the inn and knocked. Yasu opened the door before getting Hinata. He looked worn down, a husk of his former self. Yuzuki thanked Yasu and off they went. Dessie was right behind them with her flower staff out.

Siluka was next. She made an excuse about needing Yasu's help to deliver something. Yasu was wary but went anyway. Witchie chuckled darkly while following them to the main entrance of the Inn. Nanami and Tatsumi watched all of this from the sidelines. Nanami walked toward the farthest room of the inn and knocked.

She waited a bit and saw Inari walk up to her. The door opened and Yumiko was at the door. She looked Nanami over with her blue eyes and leaned against the doorframe.

"Ah, I had wondered when you would be coming." Yumiko smirked and flowed back into the room. Nanami went in but was cautious. "Close the door please. The humidity is not good for my hair." She did and looked inside.

It was one of the largest rooms of the inn and the most expensive. It was decked with a large king sized bed. There was no large messes anywhere. A perfume wafted in from somewhere and the windows were open to allow light to filter in. Yumiko sat on a chair looking at a small mirror on a desk.

"I have heard a lot about you, Nanami." Yumiko put emphasis in her name. "Hinata mentioned you when we were back in Tsubasa. You are the talk of the town here. I'm surprised really. You're just a simple farmer and yet have earned so much respect and love. I'm so jealous." Yumiko's eyes glinted and Nanami stood in the middle of the room.

"I'm a hard worker, nothing more and nothing less." Nanami said.

"Humble as well!" Yumiko giggled, crossing her legs. She exude confidence and something more…predatory. "May I ask why you are here? I have been using these pathetic lodgings for the past few weeks and yet you have not greeted me or have ask to see me until now."

"I want to talk about Hinata." Nanami said bluntly. Yumiko's eye twitched.

"Why?" Yumiko wondered.

"I've seen the way you treat him." Nanami balled her hands into fists. "It's not right what you're doing to him, what you've done to him. He used to be the happiest man I've ever known, a ball of sunshine but he's not the same anymore. You hurt him to the point of fear. I want you to leave our three towns and Hinata. Let him go." Nanami laid it all out. Yumiko only watched before getting up.

"He's mine. He's my little brown sparrow, chirping for me. He loves me and I love him." Yumiko smiled.

"Liar! You only want to possess him, you don't love him!" Nanami shouted.

"You don't know anything about our love!" Yumiko stomped over but Nanami held her ground. "He saved me from my darkness and I gave everything to him! And yet whores like you keep trying to take him away! You keep trying to make him leave when he knows that I can give him everything he ever wanted! He is happy where he is!" Yumiko sneered. "I mean, he chose me in the end."

"Because you forced him! You cornered him when he was weak because of what you did to him! You have him around your finger because he's afraid of you. That's not love, that is far from love. I don't know what messed up idea you have in your head but love is showing them you care, pushing them to be better than who they are, picking them up when they are sad, and sharing happy moments!" Nanami growled.

"Is that why you let him go?" Yumiko glared. Nanami bit her lip. "I have heard many stories of the happy couple and yet you separated."

"Because I didn't want his opportunity to be squashed by me." Nanami replied.

"If you truly loved him, then why didn't you fight harder for him? It seems this idea of love you have is to let them go when they are the happiest, hurting them deeply." Yumiko wickedly grinned.

"You are avoiding the subject. We're not here to talk about me and my mistakes. I'm here to ask you, politely, to leave. If you're not going to do that, then I'm going to force you." Nanami said.

"Force me? Are you threatening me, Nanami? You, a mere farmer? What can you do? I am Yumiko of Tsubasa Town. My father can wipe out this entire area with the right words. Your entire world can come crashing down should I order it." Yumiko threatened.

"Even so, I'm putting my foot down. I want you to leave and Hinata will stay." Nanami said. Yumiko glared before smiling.

"I see. So all I have to do is leave right?" Yumiko put her kimono sleeves together. "Then you'll leave me be."

Nanami watched her. She was wary about this sudden change in personality. This wasn't normal. Nanami's eyes wandered to Inari who was also in the same room as her. Inari's ears were taut, constantly flickering. Yumiko paced, a smile growing on her face.

"If you're going to leave then that's best." Nanami sighed.

"Yes. We are done here." Yumiko smiled. It sent shivers down her spine and her gut feeling told her that something was incredibly wrong. Still, Nanami wanted to check on Hinata and she went to door.

"Nanami! Watch out!" Inari pushed her out of the way as Yumiko slashed at where she was going to be. They both landed on the ground with a large thud. Inari got up and put himself between her and Yumiko.

"What are you doing!?" Nanami shouted.

"I'm leaving, my way. I'm tired of this game. I want to go back to put my sparrow in its right cage." Yumiko said with a low voice before charging again.

"Nanami run!" Inari put up a small barrier as Nanami ran to the door. She was able to get it open and get out, Tatsumi was right outside the door and he grabbed her arm.

"Nanami what-" Tatsumi started before Yumiko came out, a glint in the sun, Nanami's voice caught in her throat as that glint stabbed deep into Tatsumi's side.

"Tatsumi!" Nanami screamed.

* * *

"Is this the product you need help with?" Yasu asked as Siluka led him to the inn's main office. There was a large chair that had carvings on it.

"Hmm…Let me think." Siluka drawled. Yasu stood at attention, not liking that he was separated from Yumiko. He had already tried to convince her to leave. This area wasn't good for her. She was losing herself just to keep Hinata and yet…Yasu gripped his fist. He wasn't sure whether to keep following her orders or to do the right thing. He owed a lot to her and to her family, regardless at how their circumstances were when they met. Yet the things she kept doing to Hinata was starting to fuel his guilt and regret.

"It's right over here." Ludus came through and led Yasu to his room. Siluka was right behind. There was something that was on his mind but he couldn't focus for some odd reason. Witchie was right in the room with them, playing with Yasu's mind to throw him off. "This is what we need moved to my shop." It was a beautifully carved dresser. Yasu seemed to stare at the carvings.

"Ok, then should we go now?" Yasu wondered, taking off his sunglasses and rubbing his eyes. He felt heavy.

"Whenever you feel up to it." Ludus looked at Siluka who only shrugged her shoulders. Witchie was chuckling in the background.

Yasu's thoughts were jumbled. There was something he was supposed to be focused on, wasn't it? Something didn't seem right. Why was he so unorganized right how? Yumiko, where's Yumiko? Is she with Hinata? No, he was out. Yumiko should be in her room but there was something not right. Something, something…

There was someone behind Siluka now that he remembered. They were far off but his eyes were certain that it was that person. A person he shouldn't allow Yumiko to meet. Someone that would break the camel's back, that would shatter Yumiko. Someone to take away control, she didn't like that. Who was it?

Thuds boomed on the ground and the fog over Yasu's mind broke. Nanami. He saw Nanami. Yasu cursed and put on his sunglasses before finding himself restrained.

"I'm sorry about this but it's best that you don't interrupt." Ludus struggled. Yasu was incredibly strong.

"You don't know what you're doing! Yumiko's mental state is at the breaking point! I can't have Nanami meeting her right now!" Yasu growled.

"Nanami won't hurt her!" Ludus shouted.

"It's not Nanami I'm worried about." Yasu let that hang. Siluka gasped as she stared through the wall. Ludus took that as his cue that something went wrong. He let Yasu go who went for the door. Unfortunately, it was already charged with Witchie's power. If Yasu tried to leave, it would activate. The door rooted in its frame and the knob completely broke. "Damn it!"

They heard a scream from outside and Yasu kicked the door but it wouldn't budge. Siluka's gaze went past the door and she saw Ludus come in with an ax.

"It's probably best if you move from the door." Ludus mentioned. Yasu did and Ludus brought his ax down. It made a dent, slightly. "Curse my talent!"

Witchie was in the background, getting an extremely strong feeling of dread from Inari. She grabbed her stick to try to reverse the spell but it was easier doing the spell than reversing it.

"I'm sorry Inari but I think we're going to have to rely on Dessie." Witchie groaned.

* * *

Yuzuki hummed as he had Hinata's arm in his. They were walking incredibly close and usually Hinata would fight back, in jest. He didn't at this point. In fact, it almost seemed like Hinata was leaning on him. Even so, they walked and Yuzuki was glad that Hinata didn't try to run.

"Hey, Yuzuki…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for dragging you through all of this." Hinata said softly.

"No. You're my friend. Ever since you fell right in front of me, back when we were kids, I knew we'd be together for a very long time. That's why I'll always be there for you." Yuzuki said sincerely.

"Hey…why don't we just leave then?" Hinata mumbled. Yuzuki looked at him with surprise. "We don't have to let anyone know. There's plenty of small towns surrounding ours. We can just leave, don't come back, just…disappear." Hinata's voice came out shrill, coming out higher in pitch the more he spoke.

"Hm, that does sound like a plan." Yuzuki nodded. "Still, there's one thing I need to check out. Can you come with me?"

"Yeah…" Hinata smiled but it was one that was strained. Yuzuki and Hinata walked through the path and passed the gate to Westown. They went up the stairs and Yuzuki went towards the clinic. Hinata gave him a confused look.

"The thing that I need is here." Yuzuki said. Hinata nodded. They went in and passed through the lab towards the stairs. They went up where Ford was busy at his desk, reading a book and listening to classical music.

"Yuzuki, Hinata, welcome." Ford said, putting down his book.

"Hinata…I told Ford about what happened to you." Yuzuki looked straight ahead as his grip grew stronger against Hinata who tried to fight against it. "I told him about what Yumiko is doing, about what she already did, and about how you're deteriorating. We don't need to leave and disappear." Yuzuki looked at Hinata's face and smiled. "You have all the help here, with friends and family, with me, Tatsumi, Nanami." Yuzuki grabbed Hinata's shoulders. "You are not alone."

Hinata's face swirled in emotions but at the end he began to sob. He curled on himself and covered his face as he wailed. Yuzuki covered him in his robe and hugged him tight, feeling his own tears threaten to fall.

"This is the first step towards healing. We are here to support you." Ford pushed up his glasses. Dessie was at a corner and wiping her own tears. She waved her flower wand and trusted her power with all her might. She tried to only focus on Hinata but ended up bathing all of them in light, enhancing their positive feelings instead of their negative.

And then there was a sudden feeling of dread from the pit of her stomach. A sense of fear from Inari and urgency from Witchie. Dessie nodded and clutched her flower wand closer to her.

"Please, big sister, watch over us." Dessie prayed to the Harvest Goddess.

* * *

Tatsumi clenched his teeth so hard, he swore he accidentally broke one of his molars. The white hot pain from the stab wound distracted him from Yumiko towering over him.

"Eh? Weird. I tried hitting the pretty one but it looks like you have something looking out for you. Still, I at least got rid of one of the distractions." Yumiko knelt and painfully wrenched the knife from Tatsumi's side. He screamed and put pressure in his wound, feeling the warm blood seep out and drench his robes.

"No!" Nanami ran to him and started to rip her shirt to cover the wound. Yumiko laughed hysterically as she ran from them and towards the path to Tsuyukusa.

"Oh, that hurts. Inari, that hurts." Tatsumi said through clenched teeth, feeling hot tears go down his face. Nanami wrapped the cloth around his waist and tied it around where the stab wound was. He started to breath erratically.

"Inari, please help!" Nanami prayed and Tatsumi wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. Nanami was never one for praying. Then his wound started to feel…better. Unknown to him, Inari was focusing all of his energy into his wound, letting it heal and close, slowly.

"Nanami." Tatsumi grunted, putting himself into a sitting position and leaning against the walls of the inn. "Leave me here."

"No, I'm not leaving! This is my fault. I shouldn't have tried to push you to do this, I shouldn't-!"

"Nanami!" Tatsumi grabbed her shoulder and she looked like a mess with his blood. He didn't even wonder how he even looked like. "If we don't do something…if you don't do something, Yumiko is only going to go for Hinata. We have to protect him. You need to protect him."

"Tatsumi…you're bleeding. I can't leave you here." Nanami sobbed.

"I'm feeling better already." Tatsumi chuckled weakly. Nanami looked to his side and nodded. "Hinata needs you right now. I'll be fine, I promise. Now go. I don't want you to not be there and regret it." Tatsumi groaned, feeling hot. Nanami looked at him and then look to his side.

"Ok…ok. Inari, protect him." Nanami got up and started to run. She seemed to move faster than she normally would. Tatsumi let his bravado fall and he started to shake and cry.

"I don't want to die…I don't want to die." Tatsumi mumbled. "Someone help me."

"I will not let another one of my people come to harm." Inari put more energy into the wound. "Master, guide me."

* * *

Ludus panted as the wooden door still wouldn't budge. He didn't know why it didn't. It should have broken through the first time. Why is it so difficult? Ludus growled.

"Why won't it break?" Ludus grunted and swung again. Siluka bunched her dress and Witchie grew frustrated.

"Ah to hell with it. I'm gonna get in trouble with my Aunt anyways so I don't care!" Witchie waved her wand and infused a small explosion magic to the ax. When Ludus swung, the entire door burst away out into the courtyard. Ludus, Yasu, and Siluka all stared at each other. "Come on! Don't just stand there!" Witchie ran out.

"We can talk about that later." Siluka said, running out. Ludus and Yasu ran out, going toward the last room on the edge and Siluka gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Tatsumi!" Ludus went to his side and Tatsumi looked at him weakly.

"Hey Ludus, things didn't go…as planned." Tatsumi groaned.

"Yumiko stabbed him after trying to stab Nanami. I'm doing everything I can to seal the wound. The blood flow has stopped but if he moves too suddenly, he might reopen his wound." Inari explained to Witchie.

"This isn't good! Where's Nanami?" Witchie wondered.

"What happened?" Ludus asked.

"Nanami went inside to talk to Yumiko. I could hear some of the conversation but then I heard loud thumping noises. When I went to open the door, Nanami came rushing out. I didn't notice that Yumiko had a weapon on her until it was too late. She stabbed me and then took her knife out and ran. Nanami put this around me. I stopped bleeding, I think." Tatsumi rambled.

"Where's Nanami?" Siluka asked.

"She ran off, trying to stop Yumiko. I think she's going to harm Hinata, we can't…" Tatsumi groaned at the pain now that the adrenaline stopped flowing.

"We need to get him to Ford." Ludus squatted down and Tatsumi helped himself to his back. Ludus lifted him off. "This has gone too far. Yumiko has to be stopped. Do you get that Yasu? You can't just let Yumiko run around doing all of this! She nearly killed my friend! Do you want that on your conscious!?" Ludus shouted.

Yasu sighed and took off his sunglasses. "No. I don't. Siluka, is there a phone you can use at the inn?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"It is best to call the authorities. Tell them it is an emergency and that we have someone wounded. I have made my decision. I will help you." Yasu bowed low. "Forgive me. I should have stopped her."

"We can focus on forgiving each other later. Right now, we all need to get to Westown. Siluka, I'm depending on you." Ludus said before power walking with Tatsumi at his back and Yasu running ahead.

"God of the Ruins, please watch over them." Siluka ran to the front desk. Inari and Witchie ran with the others.

"I hope Dessie is prepared for this." Witchie waved her want to teleport them straight to the clinic. They saw Hinata and Yuzuki on a couch with Ford in front of them. He was writing down on a piece of paper.

"Dessie, we have come across a horrible conundrum." Inari went to her.

"I would make a joke about the conundrum but unfortunately we've ran into problems." Witchie said.

"What happened?" Dessie wondered.

"Yumiko is far more dangerous than we had assumed. She tried killing Nanami and then turned her knife towards one of my people." Inari's tail bristled. "She is on her way to Westown to confront Hinata. Nanami, Ludus, and Yasu are following. We must protect our wards."

"Oooh! You know I'm not good with my magic! I won't be able to do anything!" Dessie gripped her wand.

"It's not about that! Whether you're good at magic or not, we need to protect everyone from a madwoman!" Witchie shouted.

As they argued, Hinata shuddered, feeling a sort of terror running through his veins. "Something is not right." Hinata mumbled. Yuzuki was able to ask before the phone in Ford's office started to ring.

"Hello, this is the Westown Clinic, Ford speaking." Ford said. "What do you…She what? And she's coming here…Are you sure that is what happened?" Ford's voice started to alarm Hinata. "I understand. I will remove him from the premises. Siluka…thank you. Please, stay safe." Ford hung up.

"What happened?" Yuzuki wondered.

"Even the best laid plans can go awry." Ford looked at Hinata. He should know the truth but his mental health came first. "Yuzuki, Hinata, follow me. You will take a wagon out of Westown."

"What? Why? What happened?" Hinata wondered.

"I will explain on the way but you must reach safety. Yumiko…she is more dangerous than she seems." Ford gritted his teeth.

"Who did she hurt?" Hinata asked. Ford shook his head. "Ford, you have to tell me!"

"Your mental health comes first, Hinata." Ford replied.

"To hell with that! One of my friends can be dying and I'm not going to just stay back and wonder about it!" Hinata grabbed Ford's collar.

"Hinata!" Yuzuki grabbed him and held him back.

"Who did she hurt!?" Hinata shouted.

"…Tatsumi…" Ford mumbled. Hinata's blood ran cold before he felt rage. Tatsumi was one of his little brothers, someone that looked up to him, someone that was incredibly precious. No way, no way was he going to lose him. His health be damned, no one hurts his family and gets away with it.

"I'm going to see her." Hinata said calmly.

"Hinata, no." Yuzuki said.

"As your doctor, I implore you to reconsider." Ford fixed his collar.

"Then what can I do!? Yumiko took away my dream, my friends, and my pride but she won't take away my family!" Hinata's voice broke. "She took so much away from me but she won't take that."

"Hinata…" Yuzuki mumbled. "Ford, what have you learned?"

"She is armed with a small knife I believe. She stabbed Tatsumi but, although he lost a lot of blood, his wound has closed. Ludus is transporting him to the clinic but she is centered around you Hinata. If you meet her, she will try to kill you or will try to harm others in her vicinity. She is a danger to everyone around her and it is best to wait for the authorities to get here to deal with her." Ford suggested.

"Yeah, that's the smart thing to do but I might be able to convince her to stand down." Hinata said. "Please, you have to let me see her."

"Witchie, is there anything you can do?" Dessie wondered, looking at the options.

"Tch, I'm more of the bang type of Guardian. If I do something, it's going to harm the humans. We can't have that." Witchie fidgeted with her wand.

"Perhaps we can help should he meet her." Inari hummed into his robes.

"How?" Witchie wondered.

For once, Inari took a page from Nanami's page and started to form a plan.

* * *

 **Well it's been, what about two months maybe more?**

 **I mentioned that this year hasn't been going off to a good start right? Well it got worse. Over two months ago, my father in law had a stroke as well as a heart attack. To make a long story short, when going in for his dialysis, they put in the wrong anesthetic. It conflicted with a few of his medications causing him to have a stroke then a heart attack. Luckily they were able to rush him into the emergency center, resuscitated him, and he was fine. It was incredibly touch and go for the next two weeks after that. I was stressing myself out, trying to keep it together for my husband who went into a downward spiral after his dad almost died. I had to step up my game and be there for the kids because my mother in law couldn't watch them all the time.**

 **So with that, I stopped writing for a time. Real life was much more important than anything. I had to be a good wife, a good mom, and try not to let my panic and own stress about me overwhelm me. Eventually, after a hard battle with an infection, my father in law is now in rehabilitation! He's doing well, starting to complain which is a good sign and my husband is no longer severely depressed or anxious anymore. Now that life has gotten stable, I am back to writing! I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone!**

 **I think there's only 3 chapters left after this. I'm still writing them. Also I will have two accompanying stories to this one because I WANT HINATA TO HAVE A GOOD ENDING DAMN IT! HE'S MY FAVORITE! I'm so sorry my precious, you had to suffer because of my plot devices.**

 **So besides those two stories that will come up eventually, I'm still taking votes for the other ideas. I got one vote for Grand Bazaar and one for the Magical boy Trio of Towns.**

 **Thank you Bain904, Hardheart Jester, ScribblerNene, and BlackPanther340 for favoriting/following!**

 **Thank you Echoic, Guest, and Prince for reviewing!**

 **WananGN:** _I try my best in fleshing out all the characters at hand. I try not to put in so much detail but just enough to get you invested. No one wants too much monologues unless it's first person because then you need to read about it lol The fact that you feel like they are 3D makes my day!_  
 **Durotos:** _Keiko and her apartment was actually inspired from another anime that was a cute thing that I had to incorporate though Keiko is the only real OC from that anime who I made up. Yasu is my favorite character in this story. He's so complex that I'm sure I can base off a story on his character alone but sadly he will have to remain as a side character for now. This chapter brings up a more humanizing side to him and it will also be brought up in the next chapter as well!_

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Everything Comes to an End

Nanami ran through the path to Tsuyukusa. Blood soaked her clothes, the blood dried against her skin and felt crusty to the touch. Nanami couldn't go any further and went to the side of the path. She threw up the breakfast she ate. The bitter taste stayed in her mouth. Her hands shook as she remembered the warm blood from Tatsumi. The knife, the stab, everything so fresh in her mind.

"No, I have to keep going. Hinata…I need to protect him." She wiped her mouth and started to run again. Inari gave her a boost with his magic so she could run faster. She felt her lungs burning but managed to get to Tsuyukusa in record time. She saw a few people run away from her, there was a ruckus and she saw the back of Yumiko's robes.

"Stop!" Nanami shouted. Yumiko did not. Nanami tried to catch up to her before Moriya dragged her away towards Ra Man's. "Hey!"

"Are you mad? Don't you see her weapon…What happened? Are you injured?" Moriya looked at the blood.

"No, I'm fine. She already attacked someone but they're fine. I have to stop her. She's trying to get to Hinata." Nanami breathed out.

"By yourself? You have no weapon to defend yourself. The best option is to run. I can't allow you to go out like that." Moriya said. Nanami sighed. This was a far cry from Moriya's usual personality of everyone for himself. It made her happy and proud that he was worried about her but this was not the time.

"Thank you for worrying about me but I can't stay here." Nanami sprinted toward Yumiko.

"Nanami!" Moriya shouted and Yumiko reacted to that. She slashed right behind her and Nanami hissed in pain as the box cutter she had cut her cheek. She felt the cut bleed and Yumiko glared at her with utter hatred.

"Are you a fool? Have you come to run to your death? Do you want me to kill you?" Yumiko said calmly which unnerved Nanami.

"No, I came here to stop you." Nanami has never fought with anyone in her life but put her fists up regardless. Yumiko laughed hysterically.

"You stop me!? What a joke! Tell me, what do you have to fight against me?" Yumiko stopped all of a sudden. "You do realize that this is a knife fight, right? I've already use this several times. It makes no difference to me but have you ever harmed someone?" Yumiko took a step forward and Nanami started to shiver. "I mean look at you! You're afraid of me, aren't you!?"

"Yeah…I'm afraid. I'm afraid of you, I'm afraid for Tatsumi and Hinata. I'm afraid that more people will get hurt because of you but…I can't let that stop me! I won't let you hurt anyone else even if that means I have to get hurt in turn!" Nanami shouted.

"You really are stupid. I hate people like you. People that don't know their place on the pecking order. Those that try to rise up to their betters. I am above you and you are beneath me!" Yumiko shouted, sprinting toward Nanami who dodged. "You think that you, a lowly farmer, can win against me! I am Yumiko! I have risen far beyond you commoners!" Yumiko kept on slashing and Nanami kept on trying to dodge but Yumiko's strikes were getting closer and closer. People started to gather around and Nanami knew that this can't go any further.

"Yumiko!" Yasu shouted from across the street. Yumiko stopped and smiled sweetly at him. Yasu walked closer to them, more people coming around to wonder about the ruckus. Nanami recognized Umekichi and Omiyo. Kasumi seemed to look at Nanami and scurried off. She knew that Kasumi was probably going to get her nagita.

"Yasu, I was wondering where you were. My ever loyal servant, please, get rid of this filth. I tire of looking at her." Yumiko pointed at Nanami with her box cutter and Yasu stopped at arms length.

"No." Yasu said.

"…What?" Yumiko's eyes grew wide.

"That's enough, Yumiko. This is going too far. I always helped you with your antics but no more. I'm grateful for everything you've done but this needs to end." Yasu said. Yumiko looked at him with a stone cold face.

"So I walk alone then. Leave. I don't want to see your face." Yumiko turned to walk towards Westown.

"Yumiko!" Yasu tried to close the distance but she slashed at him too.

"I have no one! I have no father, no mother, and certainly no friends but I don't need anyone else! I just need Hinata! He's the only one that will have me after what I was put through! I just need him! Let me take him!" Yumiko screamed. "I'm not going to rest until I have him back!"

"Then I'm here."

Yumiko turned around and there was Hinata. He was backed by Ford and Yuzuki.

"My sparrow. You came back." Yumiko smiled but there was an insane look in her eye. "We can leave now. We don't have to stay in this backwater town. We can go back to our home in Tsubasa, just you and me. Yasu won't ever get in the way, not anymore." Yumiko stepped toward him.

Nanami got up from where she last dodged and took a glance to Yasu. His eyebrows were furrowed and his fists were clenched. Yumiko hurt him, Nanami figured.

"If I go with you, will you stop?" Hinata stepped forward.

"Hinata!" Yuzuki said but Hinata shook his head.

"Yes, of course. I won't have any need of this, when we return." Yumiko twirled the knife around. Hinata got close to her.

"Thank Inari for that." Hinata sighed before grabbing onto Yumiko's wrist and wrenching the knife away from her. Yumiko screamed and Hinata threw the knife into the river.

"No!" Yumiko screamed.

"Now you can't hurt anyone else! You have to stop-" Hinata shouted when she cut him, another knife hidden away.

"I have no one! No one! You all should just die! Die!" Yumiko screamed. A fog descended on the town but only Nanami was able to see it. She saw Yumiko stabbed into Hinata but, the one she stabbed, was an illusion.

Inari, Witchie, and Dessie were standing together. Witchie and Dessie had pooled the rest of their power into Inari who had made a Hinata duplicate. They had created a magical fog to distort everyone's vision. As soon as Yumiko started to attack Hinata, they used their magic and created a duplicate.

Yumiko was momentarily distracted by the illusion. Nanami took that as her opportunity. She ran to Yumiko and grabbed onto the wrist that held the knife. Yumiko screamed and she scratched at Nanami's face until she was able to grab that arm too.

"Let go of me you cretin! You peasant! You will be crushed underfoot!" Yumiko screamed. "He will be mine!" Nanami pushed her arms away, grabbing Yumiko's shoulders, then headbutting her. Yumiko staggered to the ground and Nanami breathed heavily.

"He doesn't belong to you." Nanami whispered, feeling incredibly dizzy.

"Careful." Kasumi had come back with her nagita but things were already over. "You broke skin."

"Oh." Nanami flinched when touching her head.

Yumiko laid on the ground, looking at the sky and started to cry. "I have no one and I am no one. Merely a cruel reflection." She whispered. Yasu appeared before her.

"I'm sorry." Yasu said.

"I am too." Yumiko said before closing her eyes as sirens started to sound off in the town.

"Nanami! That was incredibly foolhardy, dangerous, ill conceived!" Ford started to ramble, closing in on her as Kasumi helped her sit on the ground. The head wound starting to bleed profusely.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Nanami chuckled weakly.

"Ford!" Ludus' voice rang out. Nanami looked over that he was carrying Tatsumi.

"What happened here?" A deep and commanding voice sounded out. A man with light brown hair and clear blue eyes stepped forward, an odd cap on his head with the Japanese word for 'Cow' stitched on it. His partner was right behind him, a darker man with a purple bandana around his head.

"Officers, as much as I would like to assist you in answering your questions, I have three patients to look over in my clinic. One having been stabbed and needs emergency medical attention." Ford got down to business.

"I'll go with you then. Kai, go ahead and start questioning the townspeople." He said. "My name is Officer Blue, part of the Flowerbud Village Police Department. We received an urgent call saying that there was someone attacking people."

"Over here officer. She's the one that is the cause of the incidents." Yasu voiced.

"I see. Cliff! Arrest this woman and help Kai with gathering evidence." Blue ordered and their driver came out with wild hair in the ponytail.

It was a whirlwind of activity. Nanami couldn't be part of it though as Tatsumi needed medical attention. Kasumi and the rest went to the clinic. Ford work on Tatsumi in a separate room while Kasumi gave Nanami mild medical attention. She cleaned the wound, put an antibacterial antiseptic, and wrapped up her head in some bandages. She also cleaned Nanami's cut cheek and put a bandage over it.

"Please excuse my rough medical work. I merely work on cleaning scrapes from the playground than something of this caliber." Kasumi apologized.

"Not it's fine. Thank you, Kasumi for everything." Nanami sighed.

"Nanami?" Siluka called through the curtains and Kasumi let her in. "It's not much but…" Siluka carried a change of extra clothes.

"It would probably be best of me to leave for now." Kasumi said. "I will try to calm down the citizens and help with the officers." Kasumi bowed and left. Siluka gave Nanami the clothes which were a regular t shirt and jeans.

"I'm sorry if they are big on you. I just rummaged through your closet." Siluka said.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to look my best." Nanami chuckled lightly.

"Let me get you a towel to…wipe up." Siluka looked at dried specks and left. Nanami sighed, her head throbbing painfully. The three Guardians walked up to her.

"Hey guys. I'm…this is all my fault." Nanami rubbed his face.

"No. I am sorry that we were not much help." Inari sighed, coming up to Nanami and focusing his energy on her head wound. "This will help to heal it." Inari looked run down.

"We'll be back at our designated spots." Witchie mumbled.

"We're here for you, Nanami." Dessie smiled weakly before they all teleported out.

Nanami sighed as she looked her clothes that were stiff with blood. She felt guilty and blamed herself for everything that happened. She put her face in her hands before she heard the curtains open.

"Here." Siluka passed her a damp towel.

"Thank you." Nanami said quietly and sopped up all the dried flecks of blood. Once she looked more normal, she started to change. Siluka waiting outside of the curtain. Nanami looked at the ruined clothing again with guilt.

"Your aura is turbulent." Siluka said through the curtains.

"It's…been a long day." Nanami sighed heavily. "Nothing went the way I planned and Tatsumi got hurt because of me."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. I should have known better. I saw the darkness in her heart but I never thought it would turn into a demon of the heart." Siluka's voice quivered. Nanami came out of the curtains and saw Siluka's shivering form. Siluka looked at her and let her tears fall freely. Nanami brought her into a hug and Siluka quietly cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Nanami shook her head and they both held each other there. They let go reluctantly before they went to the waiting room. Hinata, Yuzuki, and Ludus were there. Ludus had taken off his bloody shirt as well but decided not to put on anything else.

"How's your head?" Hinata got up. There was a fire in his eyes that wasn't there for a while. Nanami was glad for that.

"Kasumi cleaned it up. My head hurts." Nanami whined.

"Yeah, I can imagine. The detective talked to all of us already. I think he's waiting for you." Hinata explained. Nanami nodded and went to sit across from the detective. Blue was scribbling a ton of information in his notebook. Nanami waited quietly before he stopped.

"For record purposes, state your name, age, and occupation." Blue described.

"My name is Nanami, I'm 26 years old, and I'm a farmer." Nanami sighed. Blue looked at her before putting down the notes.

"Nanami, I understand that this is a trying time but I need you to recollect your memories and explain to me what happened." Blue said. Nanami put her hands together and nodded.

"It started when Yumiko came." Nanami started. The birthday, the way she took Hinata away. The weeks following that and then the plan to get him away. Of course, no one thought that she would react the way she did. They just wanted to get Hinata back, so he could be happy again. She recounted everything that had happened, even the things that just happen. Explaining everything made Nanami emotionally exhausted.

"Well…I have to say, you should have called us first and foremost if you believed that Yumiko was a threat instead of trying to escalate the situation. This entire plan was reckless and avoidable. Still, I understand what it means to do something for the one you love. I believe I have gathered enough testimonial evidence for now." Blue said, getting up and putting away his notebook. "You have a nice town…towns here. I'm sure that you all help each other when things get bad, is that right?"

"Oh, yes?" Nanami looked confused. Blue gave her a small smile that seemed to disappear in a flash.

"Then trust in them. This situation has rocked your world but it isn't then end, far from it. You can recover, heal, and leave this in the past." Blue went to the door.

"Um, what will happen to Yumiko?" Nanami wondered.

"The victim has decided to go forward in placing charges on her. She will have to be met in court. Most likely you and others will have to be pulled as witnesses if she decides to fight against the charges. Until then, she will be under our custody. You have nothing to fear from her anymore. Rest and stay safe. If you have anything to add please contact me at this number." Blue took out a business card and Nanami took it. He tipped his cap to her and Nanami nodded.

She joined the others in the waiting room. She sat down on the couch next to Siluka who put her head on Nanami's shoulder.

"It's been a long day." Ludus ran his hand through his hair.

"You are right about that. Hinata, do you feel well?" Yuzuki asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better now that I know Yumiko is gone. Never thought she'd go so far…well, farther than what I thought she could." Hinata scratched the back of his neck.

"Tatsumi, is going to be ok, right?" Nanami asked softly.

"He's tough Nanami." Hinata smiled at her.

"It's true. Even while on my back, he was being incredibly stubborn and kept on wondering about you." Ludus nodded. It made Nanami feel slightly better but her guilt was still heavy. After a few minutes of silence, Ford came out of the room. He gave all of them a sincere smile.

"I have to admit, I had thought his wound was worse than what it was. He merely needed a few stitches and a blood transfusion from the loss. You can see him although he is sleeping. Nanami, I believe I need to treat your wound." Ford said.

"Oh Kasumi already looked at it." Nanami pointed at her bandages.

"She did a fair enough job. Good, now then, I also need to inform you that you are an idiot." Ford said bluntly.

"She tried to help me, what makes you say that?" Hinata said.

"I did approve the efforts in freeing you but what I am disapproving is the fact that she tried to stop an armed and dangerous woman with her bare hands. There is a reason why they say you need to run from a knife fight. The utter idea of you handling that woman while she was waving that knife around brings shivers to my body." Ford rambled.

"I'm guessing not the good kind." Ludus mumbled which almost made Nanami laughed before he glared at everyone.

"Still, you came out almost unscathed which is the best kind of luck in this situation but the next time you rush into danger like that, I will have you as my medical test subject for a week straight. That goes for the rest of you as well. Never try to instigate a fight with someone who has a clear advantage over you with a weapon, understood?" Ford said.

"Yes, Doctor Ford." Everyone said. They all managed to shuffle into the small room. The lights were dimmed and Tatsumi was hooked up to various machines. All of them were blinking and beeping softly. Tatsumi was pale but looked better than he did back in the inn.

"Told you he was a fighter." Hinata said softly. Nanami nodded.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for what happened. This was all my fault." Nanami teared up.

"No it wasn't." Ludus replied.

"Yes it was. If I wasn't so adamant in getting Hinata away from Yumiko, none of this would have happened." Nanami's voice wavered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's my fault Tatsumi is lying there. It's my fault that people got hurt."

"Not it's not." Hinata came up to her and held her hands. "Nanami, I'm grateful for what you did. I'm beating myself up that I didn't do anything about this sooner. Don't blame yourself."

"Blame the one that caused all of this. Yumiko was the one that hurt Hinata and hurt everyone else. You had no part in it." Yuzuki reminded.

"But…If I didn't push her-"

"Then she would have blown up and probably hurt Hinata even worse." Ludus figured. "I mean, we prepared for every possible reaction but never thought she would try to hurt someone. This came out of the left field. You are not responsible for someone else." Ludus said. Siluka came by and held Nanami's hand.

The door opened and everyone looked as Tatsumi's family started to come in. Ludus nodded at Siluka. She gave Nanami's hand a good squeeze before they both left. Hinata came by and put his hand on Nanami's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Nanami bowed. "I put your son in danger."

"I'm sorry too. If I was able to get my affairs in order, then none of this would have happened in the first place." Hinata bowed with her and Yuzuki did as well. Nanami felt her brows furrow before feeling someone place their hand on her shoulder. Shizu made her look up.

"He did the best thing a son could do and that is to protect the ones he loves. He loves you Hinata as well as you, Nanami. He did what he could to protect you both and I don't find fault in that at all. I am just simply a mother who worries for her children." Shizu wiped her eyes. "I'm so glad you two are well." Shizu brought both of them for a hug.

Nanami sobbed in Shizu's robes and Hinata cried quietly. Nanami kept on saying she was sorry. Shizu kept on shushing both of them. Shizu let them go and Yaichi came up to Nanami and hugged her too. Ittetsu hugged them quickly before going to Tatsumi's side. Hinata rubbed Yaichi's head before he went to his older brother. They took that as a cue to leave them alone. Yuzuki, Hinata, and Nanami quickly shuffled out. The sun was setting and Westown glowed warm with the low light of the sun.

"Nanami, let me walk you home." Hinata said.

"Don't you want to go home?" Nanami wondered. Yuzuki pushed them both forward.

"He'll be fine. I'll see you both tomorrow." Yuzuki said, walking past them. Nanami sighed and Hinata held her hand. They both went down the stairs and towards the path to her farm.

"Nanami. Thank you." Hinata said, his hand squeezing hers. "It's like I've been living in a fog of darkness and you, everyone, pulled me out. Thank you for making me believe that I wasn't alone."

"Still…" Nanami said.

"Nanami." Hinata made her look at him. "It is not your fault. You didn't know, nobody knew. Inari, I didn't know she could go so far and I'm the one that had to deal with all the things she did to me. None of this wasn't your fault."

"I still feel guilty." Nanami sighed. Hinata put his hands on her face.

"Don't. You did the best thing possible for me and I won't forget it." Hinata said and he put a tender kiss on the bandages of her head. He hugged her tightly and she reciprocated. They stood there for a bit, not wanting to let go. Nanami was grateful for his warmth and he was grateful for the nightmare ending. They still held hands on the way to her farm and she walked up to the porch. Hinata kept on looking on.

"Do you need me to tell you a funny story again?" Hinata chuckled.

"Hinata, thank you. I love you." Nanami said. Hinata smiled warmly and he blushed.

"I love you too. Thank you, for everything. I'll never forget what you did for me, Nanami." Hinata smiled. It was just like old times but there was a certain feeling of goodbye that transpired between them at that moment. Hinata will always be incredibly important to her and her to him but this is where their paths finally diverge in terms of lovers.

Hinata waved and Nanami went inside. She immediately drew herself a bath and scrubbed herself down until her skin was red. Maybe the feeling of guilt will never go away but Nanami set out to save Hinata and they did. For that, Nanami was happy. She rode on that happiness that she saved her friend until she went into a dreamless sleep, one she was thankful for in the morning.

* * *

Yumiko laid on the floor of her old room. Her father had bailed her out of the jail as soon as they had given him the information. There wasn't much to be said between them but Yumiko knew that she had gone too far. There was nothing left for her. She had no mother, no father, no sparrow, and no Hinata. There was no light in her life. She was merely a shattered image of her mother.

She heard the large thumps of footsteps and looked to the door. Yasu had opened it. His sunglasses were off. Yumiko went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Would you like one of your robes?" Yasu suggested. Her own blood soaked one was taken for evidence. She had a plain one on, something she would never would wear if she was cognizant. Yumiko did not respond. "Yumiko."

"You betrayed me." Yumiko whispered.

"Yumiko. You made a man's life a literal hell and tried to kill Nanami. You nearly killed a boy. I could allow you to do many things, I can let you order me to do anything, but I couldn't live with myself if I knew I would be helping you end someone's life." Yasu admitted.

"Now what do I do, Yasu?" Yumiko wondered.

"Yumiko?" Yasu looked at her.

"I have nothing. I killed my mother. I used you. I used and hurt so many. For what? All I wanted was a piece of sunshine, a piece of happiness but I was denied that. This…I caused this, didn't I? I was the one that placed myself in this darkness." Yumiko's eyes began to water. "Ever since my mother died, I thought I was free of her but instead I merely placed herself firmly in her shadow, doing things the way she would want me to do still, becoming the best because she had wanted it. In the end, I could not separate myself from her. I couldn't find my light, I couldn't find my happiness or sunshine. I stayed in this darkness, in this broken mirror."

"You don't always have to stay in here." Yasu said.

"But how? I'm at the bottom of this well and I can't see myself coming out." Yumiko let the tears fall.

"Well, when you are at the bottom, the only way you can go is up. You are not alone, Yumiko. I am here and I will always by here for you. You say you are mired in shadow and darkness but, truthfully, you have always been my light. I was just waiting until you looked in my direction." Yasu grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

"I…do I even deserve redemption after everything I did? After all the hurt I caused?" Yumiko's voice broke.

"So long as you repent, I believe you do." Yasu said. Yumiko nodded.

"Thank you, Yasu." Yumiko smiled at him. For once she had found her face. Not Yumi, not anyone else. Just Yumiko.

* * *

 **I had to rewrite the second half of this chapter because it just didn't fit. Luckily my story beta told me what to work on and now it flows much smoother! I'm on vacation guys so hopefully I can get the rest of this and the others works up. I'm still taking votes on my next work! So far I have one vote for Grand Bazaar, one for Magical Trio of towns and none for the other Doctor Trio of towns.**

 **Thank you Chibidenryuu for favoriting/following! Thank you Chibidenryuu and Bain904 for reviewing!**

 **Please Review! :D**


End file.
